Di que al menos tú estas a mi lado
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Yo no la maté! dijeron que creyera en ustedes, por que ahora no creen en mi?. Pequeña eliminación, epílogo sin sentido.
1. La falsa calma antes de la tormenta 1

**Edit: Junio, 2010.**

**Esta historia va a cumplir cuatro años... y debo decir que ya no me animo ni a leerla, de recordar más o menos de lo que trata, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado mis gustos y quizá lo ideal sería borrarla, pero fue un primer intento que dio resultados curiosos. Sería mucho borrarle porque es parte de lo que he hecho... y que no voy a hacer más. **

**De un modo comenzamos, y es la cuestión mejorar. sin duda los años han pasado.  
**

...Yo no la maté, dijeron que confiara en ustedes, por que ahora no confían en mi? todo lo que tenía se fue al diablo, todo lo que podía decir que era mío ya no está... hasta quienes dijeron que siempre estarían a mi lado me han dado la espalda... al menos di que tu estas a mi lado...

Kaixo! Bueno... aquí estamos con una historia nueva, gracias a la insistencia de cierta personita con la historia anterior, esto será un KaiHil, no pensé que escribiera yo una de ellos, pero es entretenido... ojala y salga como espero

La historia toma lugar como 4 años después de la tercera temporada, los años de todos van entre los 16-17 (Kenny-Daichi) y 20-21 (los otros), van a la Universidad y toda la cosa, como el título de este capítulo dice, las cosas no están bien y van a estar peor, ojala les guste...

Disclaimer: (Lo mismo que la anterior) Nada es mío, y los OC's si a alguien le interesan (que lo dudo) no me van a pagar derechos de autor...

* * *

**La falsa calma antes de la tormenta I**

* * *

La mañana caía pesadamente sobre la ciudad, el verano apenas comenzaba y se había anunciado que ese sería particularmente extremo, lluvias de mayo a octubre.

En casa de Tyson, éste abría perezosamente los ojos, era viernes y tenía que llegar a la universidad, pero tenía tanta flojera

"—Arriba!" Gritó Daichi brincando en su cama.

Él se había vuelto oficialmente miembro de la casa y de la familia, acudía a la preparatoria y entraba a la misma hora que Tyson.

"—Arriba, arriba!"

"—Ya cállate! Ya voy!"

Se levantó, se medio bañó y se puso lo primero que encontró, el aseo podía pasar por alto pero no el desayuno, con absoluta religiosidad se sentó frente a la mesa y devoró todo lo que tenía enfrente, una vez que terminó y vio el reloj corrió apresurado a la salida

"—Vámonos! Max se va a enojar otra vez!"

Daichi ya lo esperaba en la puerta y le gritó "—Y como no? Solo 15 mn tarde!"

El par corrió como 5 mn, alcanzaron a divisar (para su alivio) un carro azul y un chico rubio al lado, una vez que llegaron Max visiblemente molesto se subió sin decir palabra, se había echado el compromiso de llevarlos a la escuela, ya que iban en una cercana a la de él, pero ya lo estaba considerando, cada vez era peor y ya se estaba cansando. Él seguía viviendo con su padre e iba a la escuela privada que su madre le pagaba, una de las de mayor prestigio en toda el área, él hubiera preferido ir a la misma que Tyson y Hillary, pública pero no le importaba realmente, como su madre insistió en pagársela no pudo negarse.

"—Eres terrible Tyson! 20 años y aun tan impuntual! Lástima por ti, a mi me dejan entrar a cualquier hora, a ti no"

Max lo miraba por el retrovisor y Tyson sabiendo que era verdad le contestó "—Relájate Max, ya te pareces a Kai, será que la escuela los ha hecho así? No, Kai ha sido así desde siempre"

Kai y Max iban en la misma escuela, solo que Kai un año arriba que Max.

Max los bajó frente a la escuela, ambos corrieron a la entrada, Daichi entró sin problema, pero a Tyson lo tuvieron esperando, iba a tener que esperar hasta su siguiente clase. Max por su parte no pudo avanzar mucho después de haberlos dejado, el tráfico era increíble, siendo hora de entrada la enorme cantidad de carros provocaban un caos. Así que Tyson se acercó a Max "—Creo que ni tu vas a poder entrar"

"—Todo por culpa de quien?" Tyson sonrió tontamente ante la acusación murmurando un "—Perdón!"

"—Por qué insistes en cambiar lo imposible? Si sigues haciéndole ese favor nunca va a cambiar" Ambos voltearon a donde venía la voz. Kai desde una bicicleta los miraba divertido

"—Kai! No digas eso! A Max se le va a ocurrir ya no traerme"

"—Pues no sería mala idea" Max rió y Tyson lo miraba angustiado cuando otra voz se oyó y borró la sonrisa de todos.

"—Ey Hiwatari! Por que insistes en hacer amistad con esa gente y no traer tu carro? Tienes el apellido, hazle honor a él!" Un chico de cabello café se asomaba riendo desde un deportivo y viendo a Max le gritó "—Anda Mizuhara mueve tu carcacha!" Max evadió la mirada pero no fue capaz de moverse

"—Vete al diablo Higarashi!" Kai le gritó al chico y se volteó a Max "—Max, estaciónate aquí y vámonos" y de nuevo le gritó al chico "—Y sabes por que no lo traigo? Para no parecer idiota parado en el tráfico, aunque tu pareces idiota en todos lados" Max se estacionó a un lado del camino y subió a la bicicleta de Kai, Tyson los miró desesperado

"—Y yo?"

"—Eso te ganas por llegar tarde, nos vemos!"

Ambos se fueron y Tyson olvidó su coraje al ver al chico del deportivo ardiendo de coraje. Él se sentó en una de las bancas de la entrada para hacer tiempo cuando un olor a tulipán lo hizo levantar la mirada "—Hillary?"

"—Hola Tyson!" Hillary lo saludaba sonriendo y con una mano en la cabeza

"—Hola, que te paso? siempre llegas muy temprano"

"—Un poste"

"—Eh?"

"—Eso paso, un poste se me atravesó y me quedé mareada por el golpe, así que me senté un rato a se me pasara" Ella lo miraba como si esperara que él le dijera palabra de aliento o cuando menos que le preguntaba como estaba

"—Tonta!" seguido de una risa

"—Cállate! No puedes ser un poco cortés?... que has sabido de Rei?"

"—Demonios! Cierto, se me pasó decirles a Max y Kai"

"—Qué?"

"—Llega hoy!"

Rei se había vuelto unas especie de activista político por el progreso de su pequeño pueblo e iba constantemente a Japón con ellos y a arreglar sus asuntos, además que estudiaba una carrera abierta ahí.

"—Por que no me sorprende que se te haya olvidado? Que clase tenías?"

"—Ni me acuerdo… creo que íbamos a reparar una turbina"

"—Mmm… increíble, casi 2 años y no recuerdas tus materias"

Tyson estudiaba mecánica industrial, por increíble que parezca era capaz de comprender los complejos mecanismos y Hillary estudiaba laboratorista clínico, les iba bien.

Mientras con Kai y Max, la bicicleta obviamente se deslizó velozmente entre las interminables filas de carros y con la hábil mano de Kai llegaron en instantes. Apenas entraron Max se bajó

"—Gracias Kai, pensé que entraría tarde hoy con eso de Tyson"

"—Aja"

"—Y… gracias por lo de Higarashi, es lo mismo siempre con todos esos"

"—De que? Es necesario que alguien le señale a todos 'esos' que son unos estúpidos, deberías hacerlo tú"

"—Tal vez, nos vemos luego"

"—Aja"

Max corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón, estudiaba ingeniería en sistemas, tenía la idea de ayudar a su madre con su trabajo y Kai, bueno, después de dejar la bicicleta caminó tranquilamente entre los atestados pasillos, no eran pocos los que al verlo se hacían a un lado, era una suerte de celebridad, ya que se había hecho de cierta fama por muchas cosas, las principales eran el hecho de que a pesar de que casi todos ahí eran hijos de ricos empresarios, pocos podían jactarse de poseer su propia empresa hecha casi de cero por ellos mismos, Kai era uno de esos pocos, supo invertir y crear una manufacturera de productos tradicionales chinos en el pueblo de Rei, la empresa creció y benefició a ambas partes, él mejoró la infraestructura del pueblo y la gente introdujo nuevos productos, la calidad era reconocida en varios países y eso disparó el valor de la empresa, Rei la hacía también de encargado de ella por Kai.

Su errática conducta y lo antisocial que era (no había cambiado mucho), el hecho de que a pesar del apellido y la enorme fortuna que traía detrás se comportaba como si nada, y por el otro lado que combinaba dos carreras y varios idiomas hablaban bastante de su capacidad intelectual. Combinaba materias de economía y administración, Voltaire en persona había elegido sus materias, las que le aseguraran la formación necesaria para cuando tomara cargo de las empresas.

Oficialmente no tenía amigos ahí, toleraba a un grupo de 4 chicos de su salón para labores en equipo o solo para pasar el rato, para ellos él era una parte fundamental, pero no un amigo. Había otros chicos que como Max quisieran llamarse sus 'protegidos' pero la verdad a Kai no le importaban mucho los otros (Max un poco) lanzaba comentarios contra aquellos que los molestaban cuando de veras estaba molesto (no toleraba la ineptitud de esa gente que se creía superior sin razón) no tanto por que quisiera defenderlos.

Llegó la hora de salida, Max salía apresurado pues a Kai no le gustaba esperar, cuando una voz lo llamó, él al no reconocerla volteó confundido para todos lados. Max a pesar de los constantes señalamientos de los que era objeto (por eso del dinero, su mamá le pagaba la escuela pero su padre no tenía mucho para darle) supo sacar adelante su animada personalidad, eso le atrajo muchos amigos en su salón y otros, era bien aceptado por muchos, pero esa voz no le sonaba a alguna conocida, una chica de cabello negro y largo se acercaba a él llamándolo.

"—Max? Tu eres Max Mizuhara?"

Él asintió "—Quién eres tú?"

"—Hola! Soy Meyers, Arashi Meyers, me dijeron que eras estadounidense"

"—Aja"

"—Bueno, soy nueva, yo soy inglesa y me dijeron que tu podías ayudarme a conocer la escuela, estoy en tu carrera"

Max la vio confundido, era una chica linda y se le hacía inaudito que le hablara tan amistosamente, pensando en eso se quedó un momento idiotizado.

"—Max?" la chica lo llamaba confundida ante su repentina ausencia

"—Max!" La voz de la chica fue superada por un grito detrás de él

"—Kai?"

"—Ey! Te vas a tardar? Llevo prisa, si no te importa irte caminando"

"—Eee…"

"—No, yo lo voy a llevar" Max volteó sorprendido a la chica

Kai asintió, levantó la mano a modo de despedida y le gritó

"—Nos vemos en la noche"

Max alcanzó solo a asentir sorprendido aun por las palabras de Arashi

Hillary, Tyson, Kenny y Daichi esperaban afuera de la universidad a que Max los llevara (gorrones) estaban en silencio cuando una serie de gritos atrajeron su atención en su mayoría de mujeres

"—Oye me llevas?"

"—Ray!" (osea aventón)

"—Un aventón!"

Voltearon confundidos "—Que es todo eso?"

"—A un lado! " Se oyó la molesta voz de Kai que en su bicicleta trataba de esquivar a las chicas que le gritaban y se acercaban a él

"—Kai?" él se detuvo de golpe

"—Y Max?"

"—Viene detrás, llevo prisa, adiós!" y arrancó de nuevo

Max y Arashi caminaban en calma por los pasillos "—Quien era ese?"

"—Ese? Ah! Kai, Kai Hiwatari, un amigo"

"—Así que él es Hiwatari…" una extraña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la chica pero Max no la vio

"—Por?"

Ella la borró al momento "—No nada mas, es que primero lo propusieron para que me guiara por la escuela pero después salió tu nombre"

"—Ah…"

"—Bueno, nos vamos?"

"—No quieres ir de una vez?"

"—No, el lunes, además tienes otras cosas que hacer o no?"

"—Cierto! Me esperan mis amigos"

Los otros llevaban como 20 mn esperando cuando oyeron gritar a Max y al verlo se dieron cuenta que bajaba de una lujosa camioneta

"—Max?" Tyson se levantó muy sorprendido

"—Hola chicos! Perdón por la tardanza Kai se fue antes"

"—Adiós Max! Después me presentas a tus amigos!"

"—Seguro! Adiós Arashi!"

Una vez que ella subió el vidrio volteó a ver al chofer "—Hecho, el primer contacto y la ubicación de Hiwatari están hechos"

"—Arashi? Uy! Desde cuando Max?" Tyson se acercó sonriendo picaramente mientras trataba de picarle las costillas

"—Deja de molestar Tyson! Es nueva y me encargaron que le enseñara las instalaciones"

"—Pues es muy bonita"

"—Si verdad?" Max veía la camioneta alejarse cuando reaccionó "—basta! Oigan chicos… Hillary, Kenny, Daichi, vamonos! "

Tyson se quedó frío "—Max… y yo?"

"—Tu te quedas"

"—No seas así, llévame"

Max lo miró desde el carro y sonrió "—Vamonos ya! Sabes que no te dejaría, aunque debo empezar a pensar mas en eso"

Tyson subió aliviado y de golpe recordó "—Por cierto! Antes de que se me olvide otra vez, hoy por la noche llega Rei, nos vemos en mi casa, tengo que llamarle a Kai"

"—No sabe ya?" Max le preguntó

"—Por?"

"—Me dijo que nos veíamos en la noche, seguramente Rei ya había hablado con él"

Todos se fueron a sus casas, como a las 6, Tyson brincaba de canal en canal no encontrando que ver cuando Hillary y Kenny llegaron, como a los 40 mn se volvió a oír el timbre

"—Rei! Rei llegó!"

El timbre sonó de nuevo seguido de un ladrido

"—Kai!"

"—Shamshel!" Gritó Daichi

Tyson abrió la puerta y un pequeño perro entró corriendo

"—_Ostanablibaietie!_"(alto!) Se oyó la enérgica voz de Kai y de momento el perro se detuvo

Tyson entraba detrás de Kai y le decía ocultándose "—Por que lo trajiste Kai? Sabes que me odia!"

"—Yo no te elegí para que él mordiera, él lo hizo, además sabes que nunca lo dejó, para que preguntas?" Un schnauzer miniatura corría detrás de Daichi jugando, había sido un regalo que entre todos le hicieron a Kai dos años atrás y en efecto, nunca lo dejaba, salvo la escuela (a veces) y algunos viajes.

Como a las 7 Max llego y al poco rato Rei. Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, tenía poco mas de un mes que Rei los había visitado y ansiosos esperaban los relatos que él tuviera, pero nada, de hecho lo veían muy extraño como si estuviera molesto y lanzaba furtivas miradas a Kai, él se veía como si nada y ninguno de los otros se atrevía a pensar en lanzar algún comentario

"—Muy bien Rei, que pasa? Paso algo en la planta? Pensé que todo estaba bien" Kai clavó su mirada en Rei y a éste no le quedó de otra que mantenerle la mirada y contestarle

"—Y lo va, pero quisiera que me respondieras una cosa"

"—Te escucho"

"—Perdón por parecer molesto, pero me preocupa mucho y no solo a mi, a todos allá, sé que no te atreverías pero se oyó tan fuerte que me hizo dudar"

"—Al grano Rei!"

"—Se corrió el rumor que ibas a cerrar la fábrica y quería asegurarme que no era cierto, que era solo el rumor"

Kai sonrió primero y luego lanzó una mirada sospechosa a Rei "—No, no es cierto, cualquier decisión tomada tú eres el primero en saberla, no en balde eres el encargado, salvo que no quiera decírtela pero no le veo el caso de hacerlo. Y es interesante que lo digas, eso casi siempre pasa cuando una empresa se vende para aumentar el valor de sus acciones pero ni siquiera he considerado eso"

Ya mas tranquilos todos siguieron platicando que les había pasado en la semana, Kai estaba sentado en la salida del patio dándoles la espalda, eran poco mas de las 9, ellos reían a carcajadas y Daichi gritaba corriendo con Shamshel detrás.

"—Cuando te vas Rei?" Max le preguntó

"—No sé, pensé quedarme unos 4 días"

"—Perfecto! Por que no vamos mañana a la playa?"

"—Esa es una buena idea Tyson! De vez en cuando tus neuronas trabajan"

"—Cállate Hillary! Los días son buenos, no hace mucho calor y aun no llegan las lluvias aunque falta muy poco"

"—Se oye bien, demasiado bien, que dicen todos?" Rei miró a todos

Se oyó un coro gritando un "—SI!" todos menos una voz (como siempre)

"—Que dices Kai?" Rei lo miró

"—Para que lo preguntas? Siempre termino yendo con ustedes aunque no quiera, o no?" Kai le contestó secamente sin voltear a verlo

"—Bueno, eso si, que no quieres ir?"

"—Pues se oye bien, me hace falta un descanso"

Regresaron a la plática habitual y a planear todo, carcajadas, gritos y Kai a su contemplación del jardín, solo asentía cada que le decían lo que él iba a llevar cuando de entre todo el ruido sobresalieron los ladridos de Shamshel, todos voltearon a verlo callándose, el perro se calló también y una peculiar melodía se oyó, la Marcha Fúnebre, todos identificaron al momento el peculiar repiqueteo del celular de Kai, era el tono conocido por todos y que solo significaban problemas: Voltaire.

Kai volteó resignado "—Hillary… me lo pasas por favor?"

De mano en mano la cancioncilla llegó a Kai, éste de nuevo les dio la espalda "—_Da? _(si?) que quieres?"

"—Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"—Sabes como odio tener esta cosa cerca, deja de molestar"

"—Escúchame idiota! A mi me hablas con mas respeto, no quiero volver al viejo juego de las amenazas y castigos"

Kai bajó la cabeza "—Lo siento… señor…"

"—Así está mejor, tienes que estar mañana en Copenhague a las 12 pm, hay una reunión y la posible firma de un contrato"

"—Que? Copenhague? Pero estuve en Dinamarca la semana pasada!"

"—Cállate! Tu avión sale a la 1 am, no quiero empezar a ser agresivo contigo otra vez"

"—Pero… no quiero, no puedo…"

"—Y? crees que me importa? Ya sabes el vuelo sale a la 1 y debes estar a las 12, tus instrucciones están con el boleto en la línea de siempre, entendiste?"

"—…"

"—Dije, entendiste?"

"—Si… sr…" Kai colgó dando un largo suspiro con la cabeza baja y volteando a ver a los otros les dijo "—Creo que no voy a poder ir,… ya me voy…"

Al momento nadie quiso intervenir, pero Max se armó de valor y lo detuvo "—A que hora sale el avión?"

"—A la 1"

"—Bueno, por que no adelantamos un poco de la diversión para que sepas que va a haber el domingo"

"—Domingo?" Tyson volteó confundido "—Que hay el domingo?"

"—Pues vamos a ir otra vez, o cuando llegas Kai?"

"—Si el domingo o antes, en cuanto pueda salir de ahí"

"—Bueno, pues cuando sepas nos llamas y nosotros nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir otra vez, no?"

Los otros asintieron y Kai sacudió la cabeza divertido, siempre era lo mismo, los otros hacían hasta lo imposible por animarlo y por eso siempre les estaba agradecido aunque no se los dijera. Pidieron sushi y se quedaron hablando un buen rato, como a las 11 Kai tuvo que irse

"—Nos vemos, Hillary, puedes quedarte con Shamshel otra vez? No creo que me dejen llevarlo"

"—Claro! Ya sabes que ya tiene un lugar en mi casa"

"—Por qué no lo dejas aquí? Yo lo cuido" Daichi lo miró expectante

"—No lo dudo, pero quiero seguir molestando a Tyson, si lo dejó va a terminar matándolo del susto"

"—Tyson cobarde!" Daichi le dio un pequeño golpe a Tyson

"—Cállate!" Tyson se lo regresó y se pusieron a corretearse por la casa

Kai salió y después de un rato Rei agregó sonriendo "—Aun con todo no pierde el sentido del humor"

"—Humor? Ese tipo es un maldito sarcástico y siempre contra mi!" Tyson después de encerrar a Daichi en el baño le contestó Rei

"—Pero es divertido Tyson, a poco no? Además sabes que no todo es en serio, si no no te hubiera ayudado"

Tyson dirigió la vista a la puerta "—Eso si"

Era bien conocido por todos que a pesar de la independencia que Kai mostraba solo era mera pantalla, aún estaba sujeto a las decisiones de Voltaire, aunque él era mayor de edad (21), vivía en una casa separada muy lejos de la mansión del viejo, era económicamente autosuficiente; no entendían aún por que Kai simplemente no rompía relaciones con él, para todos el viejo estaba loco, como ese día, podía llamarle y mandarlo a cualquier punto del planeta en nombre de sus negocios, además de llevar la escuela con la carrera que él le impuso y los idiomas que él eligió, soportar juntas y firma de contratos con el viejo; sabían que Kai lo odiaba pero no podían creer que siguiera soportándolo, no sabían por que seguía obedeciéndolo, a pesar del hecho que iba a recibir todas las empresas, él les había dicho que no le importaba eso, causándoles mas dudas.

Kai entró a la mansión de Voltaire, después de soportar las despectivas miradas de los sirvientes y empleados entró a su oficina. Eran cerca de las 8 am iba llegando de Copenhague, era Domingo y estaba exhausto. Dentro de la oficina, el anciano escribía en su gran escritorio, Kai entró, le aventó el fólder sobre la superficie de madera y se dejó caer en la silla frente a Voltaire.

Éste lo miró fijamente "—Que significa esto?"

Kai cerró los ojos y molesto le contestó "—No ves? Hay esta tu contrato, firmado y mejoré las condiciones del acuerdo…"

"—Estúpido! Quien te enseñó a entregar así las cosas?"

"—Déjame en paz, cumplí lo que querías, estoy muy cansado casi no dormí por los incómodos asientos de esa barata aerolínea en la que me mandaste, siempre buscas la peor"

"—Kai…" Voltaire le hablaba bajo, como si lo estuviera amenazando

Y Kai insistía en mantener los ojos cerrados y acomodarse en el asiento de la silla, pero un extraño sonido de metal le dio un escalofrío y abrió de golpe los ojos para toparse con que Voltaire le apuntaba con una pistola.

Calmado le dijo "—Solo quiero descansar…"

Una bala se impactó en el respaldo de la silla alejada de él, Volatire le gritó "—Haz las cosas como deben hacerse o la próxima si va a ser para ti!"

Kai se levantó y tomó el fólder, se colocó al frente del escritorio, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y colocó el fólder de nuevo frente al viejo "—Sr. Aquí está el resultado de su encargo, la empresa ha aceptado sus términos además del 40 de las acciones están también agregadas las plantas de Albania y Portugal"

Voltaire tomó el fólder y fingió leerlo dando varias miradas de reojo a Kai y sonriendo, éste permanecía sin hacer ningún movimiento o gesto, todo eso era ya como un ritual bien aprendido, como una obra de teatro.

Voltaire lo miró de nuevo "—Bien me satisface"

"—Si no necesita mas me retiro"

"—No… no te necesito pero quiero que te quedes otro rato"

40 mn pasaron, Voltaire escribía y mantenía a Kai de pie frente a su escritorio

Al fin botó su pluma y le dijo "Bueno ya, ya me harté de ti, lárgate!"

"—Me voy a llevar el mustang, dónde están las llaves?"

"—No, no lo vas a agarrar, ya te dije que no quiero que lo ocupes"

"—Pero él me lo dejó, es mío"

"—No! Además está en el taller, llévate la camioneta" Voltaire le aventó unas llaves, Kai estaba tan harto que no quiso seguir discutiendo, salía cuando su teléfono sonó

"—Kai?"

"—Mmm?"

"—Soy Rei, dónde estás?"

"—Saliendo de la mansión"

"—Perfecto! Estamos en la playa frente al restaurante 'Umineko' te esperamos"

"—Si, voy para allá" Kai sonrió y se iba cuando Voltaire le dijo "—No seas tonto, por que sigues aferrándote a esa falsa amistad? Ya veras que un día todos te van a dar la espalda"

Kai lo ignoró, salió y en la camioneta de Voltaire se dirigió a la playa.

* * *

Que tal les pareció? Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente, saludos!

Ikusi arte!


	2. La falsa calma antes de la tormenta 2

Kaixo! ji ji ji! perdón por la tardanza , sé que pregunté si era mejor capítulo cortos y constantes que largos y mas tardados, y alguien dijo que prefería los cortos, pero me es imposible, solo así voy a poderla sacar adelante, lidiar con una tesis y servicio social quita muuuuucho tiempo, creanme...

Bueno, a lo que voy... aquí está el segundo capítulo y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que este capítulo responda algunas dudas, aunque ciertamente dejó muchas mas... ji ji ji! Lo del romance Kai/Hil llega gradualmente aquí todavía no son nada, eso me faltó puntualizarlo la vez anterior, pero ahí está... ojala guste

* * *

**La falsa calma antes de la tormenta II**

* * *

Los otros llevaban como media hora de haber llegado, a pesar de que habían pasado todo el día anterior ahí seguían divirtiéndose en el agua como si no hubieran estado mucho tiempo en el mar, Shamshel incluso nadaba entre ellos, de improviso salió corriendo

"—Shamshel! Regresa!" Hillary salió tras él, ella distinguió como el perro saltaba sobre una persona y del impacto la tiraba "—Shamshel! Que haces?"

Se acercó corriendo y sonrió con lo que vio, Kai tirado en la arena con Shamshel encima saludándolo efusivamente, Kai se reía, ella lo había visto pocas veces reír así y quiso quedarse a contemplar la escena pero él la vio, paró de reír y se levantó cargando a Shamshel "—Hillary"

"—Hola Kai! Ya pensaban que no ibas a venir"

"—Me retrasó el tráfico…" Ambos caminaron mientras Kai le hablaba a Shamshel "—_Kak dila chilabiek? plabatie!"_ (Como estás muchacho? Nada!) y con eso lo aventó al agua, el perro nadó mar adentro y de regreso para que Kai volviera a hacer lo mismo. Los otros lo vieron y saludaron agitando las manos, él se sentó en la arena contemplando como Tyson trataba de ahogar a Daichi mientras Max y Hillary trataban de hundirlo a él, Rei salió y se sentó junto a Kai "—Que? No entras?"

"—No, estoy muy cansado y tengo mucho sueño"

"—No has dormido nada, verdad?"

"—…no, el vuelo se retrasó mucho"

"—Quieres comer? Ahí está la hielera, agarra algo antes de que Tyson y Daichi salgan y vacíen todo"

"—Seguro" Kai se dirigió a donde estaban las cosas de todos debajo de dos enormes sombrillas, en efecto no había dormido nada desde la noche en que salió y agarrando unos panes de arroz siguió contemplando el panorama.

Los otros nadaron un par de horas cuando les dio hambre, salieron para comer y se encontraron a Kai dormido profundamente sobre la arena, Tyson se acercó riendo con la firme intención de despertarlo a lo que Rei lo detuvo "—Qué? Por qué?" Rei lo miró serio "—Uno, está exhausto del viaje y dos, yo no pienso llevarte al hospital de nuevo, que paso las últimas dos veces que hiciste eso?" un breve silencio "—Auch!... " Tyson se tomó la cabeza recordando la última vez que lo había despertado, un golpe en la nuca y un ojo morado, se dio media vuelta y se sentó a comer, todos en círculo repartieron la comida y las bebidas

Hillary estaba a lado de Kai, Shamshel se había quedado entre él y ella "—Ey Shamshel, quieres comer? Ya no quiero"

"—Prueba si quieres, pero no sé si le guste"

"—Como no? Shamshel ven!"

"—Tyson… ya lo conoces, él no va a ir"

"—Que perro! Se nota quien es su dueño" Tyson le acercó un trozo de jamón, el perro apenas lo olió pero no se lo comió. Hillary veía divertida a Tyson gritándole al perro y éste como si nada se sentaba de nuevo junto a Kai, ella lo volteó a ver y sonrió desde adentro, siempre le había gustado verlo dormir se veía tan tranquilo, contrastando en lo absoluto con su taciturna imagen, yendo siempre de un lado a otro.

"—Creo que ya nos vamos yendo, mañana es lunes y han de tener muchas cosas que hacer"

"—No! No me lo recuerdes!" "—No hables de cosas malas" Tyson y Max se quejaban con el comentario de Rei

"—Es cierto! Todavía tengo que ir por unos libros" Hillary se acordó de momento

"—Bien, vamonos muchachos, yo tengo que ir mañana a la embajada" Rei se levantaba apurando a todos

"—Y… quien despierta a Kai? Yo paso" Tyson dijo negándose

"—Yo no!" Fue la 'valiente' respuesta de Max, Hillary y Rei se miraron ante la negativa de Max y Tyson "—Solo hay un modo…" Rei miró a Hillary inseguro "—Ni se te ocurra! Ya sabes de que humor se pone si lo despiertas así" "—De cualquier modo se pone así"

Rei trataba de usar una frase en ruso con la que Kai reaccionaba al instante, Tala se la había dicho junto con otras cuantas para hacer que Kai obedeciera algo (conociendo lo impulsivo que era sabían que eran a veces necesarias), eran las voces de mando que Boris usaba y Kai estaba condicionado hacía ellas.

Hillary se armó de valor y se hincó junto a él hablándole en voz baja "—Kai? Kai? Nos vamos, despierta…" él apenas y se movió ella probó de nuevo "—Kai?... oye…"

"—Algo esta mal" Rei se acercó a ella y ésta confundida le preguntó "—Qué?" "—Al primer intento se despierta, KAI!" Rei le gritó y Kai movió un poco la cabeza "—Que le pasa?" Hillary preocupada acercó su mano a su cabeza pero Kai se la tomó en el aire antes de que lo tocara

"—Ya oí" él se sentó y mirando confundido a los otros les preguntó "—que pasa?"

"—Estas…" Rei lo miró bien, sacudía la cabeza como si estuviera mareado y sus ojos se veían desenfocados "—no, no estas bien, que te pasa?"

"—Nada, vamonos" él se levantó de golpe y si no fuera por Rei que estaba a un lado y lo detuvo se hubiera caído, Rei se acercó a él y le dijo "—No, es obvio que no lo estás" Hillary fue la única que lo escuchó, los otros estaban ocupados levantando las cosas, Kai se soltó de Rei y le dijo "—Vamonos"

Max, Tyson y Daichi iban al frente cargando la mayor parte de las cosas, Rei y Hillary detrás de ellos y al final Kai con Shamshel, llegando al carro de Max echaron las cosas

"—Cómo diablos le hicimos para que cupiera todo?" Max veía incrédulo todas las cosas que se supone entrarían en su carro "—O las cosas o uno de nosotros, alguien váyase con Kai"

"—Y ese milagro que traes carro?" Tyson lo miro entre burlón y estupefacto al ver la camioneta a la que Kai se acercaba, él lo ignoró la iba a abrir pero otro mareo le llegó y apenas y alcanzó agarrarse de la puerta, Rei al verlo le dijo "—No Kai, tu no vas a manejar… pero yo tampoco puedo, no sé bien, Max?"

"—No… yo si paso, solo yo sé controlar este carro viejo y si choco esa camioneta jamás terminare de pagar" Max se excusó y de inmediato se subió a su carro

"—yo! Yo! Yo!" Tyson agitaba la mano brincando para que le hicieran caso….

"—Hillary…" Rei dirigió su mirada a ella ignorando por completo a Tyson "—Pues si, por que no?"

"—Yo! Yo!" Tyson seguía insistiendo (y nadie lo pelaba)

"—Kai, las llaves!" Hillary le dijo con voz enérgica

"—Que? Estás loca? Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras"

"—Lo sé pero eso no va a impedir que lo haga, las llaves y vamonos!" Ella insistió con su peculiar tono enojado (que miedo!), Kai la miró renuente, pero tenía mucho trabajo y hasta que no se bañara no se le iba a quitar el constante mareo y el terrible dolor de cabeza que tantos problemas le habían traído al conducir

"—Bien, bien, toma" él se sentó en el otro asiento y Hillary en el del conductor "—Nos vemos mañana chicos!" Ella se despidió efusivamente Kai ni siquiera los miró, iba molesto, Rei y compañía se subieron y metieron a Tyson que aún brincaba de un lado a otro para que lo dejaran conducir "—Ya Tyson! Vamonos!" Rei lo jaló del brazo "—Y por que yo no?" "—Por que Kai te mataría antes de que lleguen a su casa"

El camino en la camioneta fue en silencio, Kai miraba por la ventana queriendo ignorar a Hillary pero ella insistía en verlo de reojo y eso era lo que mas le venía molestando. Llegaron a la casa, Kai se bajó y al fin le dirigió la palabra "—Pasa si quieres o espérame aquí no tardo" "—Qué de que hablas? Oye!" Él ya no la oyó se metió seguido de Shamshel y dejó la puerta abierta, a Hillary no le quedó de otra mas que bajarse y esperar en la sala, pasaron como 15mn ella se quedó idiotizada ante la gran pecera de la sala cuando Kai salió bañado y cambiado

"—Listo! vamonos"

"—Qué? Adonde?"

"—_Odolshenie b odolshenie_ (favor con favor) vamos por tus cosas"

"—Qué? No! Cuando vas a entender que no tienes que pagar un favor al momento, esta bien que lo hagas pero no al momento y… no traigo dinero, además me veo fatal" Él se le quedó mirando en silencio, ella se sintió nerviosa y se calló "—Ya? Yo también tengo cosas que hacer" Ella resignada (que sacrificio!) se subió a la camioneta "—No, ahora yo conduzco" "—Que?" "—Llaves!"

Primer parada, la casa de Hillary "—Tienes 20 mn para estar lista o hago que te saquen como estés" Hillary lo miró como esperando que el le dijera broma! Pero, era Kai "—Corre tiempo"

Ella se bajó corriendo y dejo la puerta de la casa abierta, señal de que debía entrar "—Maldición!" entró precavidamente y con mucha inseguridad, ya otras muchas veces había ido con los otros, pero cuando iba él solo le era increíblemente difícil, poco antes de 20 mn Hillary bajó corriendo las escaleras "—Listo!" Kai no dijo nada pero se sintió aliviado de que terminara esa tortura, él sentado en la sala, los padres de ella ahí, un silencio incómodo y una serie de miradas confidentes entre ambos adultos como si lo analizaran "—Adios!" fue la simple despedida urgido por salir de aquel lugar.

Ambos fueron a un centro comercial, compraron los libros que Hillary necesitaba y cuando iban de salida ella le dijo "—No se te antoja un helado? Yo invito!" "—Helado?" él se sentó en una mesa con Shamshel en las piernas y la mirada pegada al techo

"—No pensé que tu frecuentaras estos lugares Hiwatari" él oyó la voz de una mujer pero no conocida, no contesto "—Oye! Que no me recuerdas? Soy Yatouyi, Satsuki" la mujer habló con mas ánimo pero Kai sin bajar la vista le contestó "—No" "—Mírame al menos para que te acuerdes de mi"

Él bajó la vista para encontrarse con una exuberante (esa es la palabra) chica de cabello rojizo sonriéndole "—No, no te conozco" ella pareció decepcionada con la fría respuesta "—Soy de tu escuela, voy en tu salón en Cálculo III" "—Mmm…"

Hillary que se acercaba feliz con los helados al ver a ambos 'hablando' se quedó parada no queriendo interrumpir pero a suficiente distancia para escuchar, Satsuki notó su presencia y con mirada y voz despectivas le dijo "—Tú que? Se te perdió algo?"

Ella no contestó, Kai lo hizo "—Ya era hora, que te pusieron a hacerlo o por que tardaste?"

"—No quería interrumpir"

"—No hay nada que interrumpir, cómelo rápido que llevo prisa"

La otra chica se quedó perpleja, desde un principio la había ignorado, en menos de 5 mn Kai terminó con el helado (después de darle una parte a Shamshel) "—Termínatelo en el camino, vamonos"

Kai se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida al pasar junto a Satsuki ella le dijo "—Higarashi tiene razón, debes aprender a elegir tus amistades" él se detuvo brevemente "—Piensas como él? Entonces debes ser igual de estúpida" después siguió caminando, ella se quedó callada, ahora al pasar Hillary junto a ella le dijo "—Escúchame zorra, no siempre vas a estar junto a él y cuando estés sola… " Kai escuchó perfectamente todo y se dio media vuelta para contestarle pero una voz se adelantó

"—Cuando ella este sola… estaré yo, y aquí la única zorra eres tú!" Era Hokari Kishu, amiga de Hillary, la otra no hallando mas que decir se dio media vuelta

Hillary miró a su amiga agradecida "—Que haces aquí?"

"—Creo que vinimos a lo mismo…" dijo levantando la bolsa idéntica a la de Hillary, ambas compraron sus libros "—Apúrate! Si corremos alcanzamos el autobús de las 6"

"—Mmmm… me trajeron" dijo señalando a Kai quien jamás se detuvo

"—Quien es? Ooo…. Ya lo conozco" dijo viéndolo bien, él se había volteado a verlas

"—Nos vamos? Tengo que hablar todavía con Rei"

"—Kai… ella es Hokari, una amiga, vive por mi casa, puede ir también?"

"—Lo que sea pero vamonos"

Ella lo saludó cortésmente presentándose, él levantó la mano respondiéndole el saludo pero jamás le habló, el trayecto fue en silencio, dejó a ambas en casa de Hillary ni se bajó a despedirse

"—Gracias Kai… por todo" Hillary le dijo con una sonrisa, él la miró como si quisiera decirle algo mas pero la voz de Hokari le quitó la intención

"—Mucho gusto Hiwatari"

Recuperándose de momento y tomando el control de nuevo les dijo "—Igual para ambas" y se fue

"—Es lindo, ya había oído de él, no sabía que fueran tan amigos"

"—Pues no tanto, espera… dijiste que Kai era… lindo?"

"—Si, mira que comprarte cosas y defenderte"

Lo que Hokari no sabía era que para él era una especie de deber u obligación pagar los favores al instante y con creces, aún no tuviera tiempo, humor o ganas él lo hacía, no importaba cuantas veces le explicaran que no era necesario siempre era lo mismo; y además, él había hecho esos comentarios por poner a la gente en su lugar y no por defender, pero a ella le gustó la idea de que todo fuera como Hokari pensaba, se quedó mejor con esa idea.

Pasaron mas de 3 meses Arashi se volvió muy amiga de Max y los otros, menos de Kai, en parte por que el chico andaba de arriba a abajo siempre, sobre todo ese último mes Voltaire lo traía de viaje en viaje, eso y la escuela (con todo lo que implicaba) no le daba tiempo de nada apenas y lo habían visto en 3 ocasiones en ese mes, además que de inmediato hubo tensión entre ambos, Max y los otros habían tratado de que se hicieran amigos pero nada funcionaba como si a ambos les molestara algo del otro sin razón aparente (a lo mucho había 'convivido' unas 5 veces)

Aquel viernes Hillary, Tyson y Daichi bajaban como siempre del carro de Max, éste se quedó un rato con ellos, gracias a que Hillary fue a despertar temprano a Tyson iban con demasiado tiempo, ella alcanzó a ver un flamante Mercedes Benz negro y Kai al volante "—Kai? Kai!" los otros también voltearon y agitaron las manos, a él no le quedó de otra mas que orillarse

"—Hola Kai!"

"—Eh? Que hacen tan temprano?"

"—Hoy si me levanté temprano" Tyson muy orgulloso levantó la cabeza

Kai arqueó una ceja "—No, en serio"

"—Es cierto!"

"—Bueno, que quieren?"

"—Uy! También nos da gusto verte"

"—_Itzbinie… (_Perdón vengo llegando de Kyoto, apenas y me dio tiempo de dormir una hora, bañarme y cambiarme… no estoy de humor"

"—Cuando?" Max le dio un codazo a Tyson por el comentario y le dijo "—Pues casi un mes que no hablamos, oí en las noticias que Voltaire se va a Alemania a la cumbre del G-8, un descanso no?"

"—Y que lo digas, me hace mucha falta, ya me voy"

"—Espera" Tyson lo detuvo

"—Ahora que?"

"—A que hora sales?"

"—Como a las 5, para que?"

"—Pues por que no vienes a la casa para comer y hablar"

"—No… lo único que quiero es llegar y no salir al menos en dos días"

"—Anda"

"—No, ya me voy, te quedas Max?"

"—Bromeas? No me pierdo la oportunidad de viajar en ese carro"

Max subió aprisa Kai levanto la mano despidiéndose y arrancó. Los otros solo agitaron las manos un poco, Hillary volteó a ver a Tyson que tenía una extraña sonrisa "—Que planeas?" "—Ya lo veras"

En el carro, el rubio veía fascinado los interiores del auto (con el tiempo le habían comenzado a gustar los automóviles) "—De dónde lo sacaste?"

"—Voltaire"

"—Te lo dio?"

"—Si así lo quieres decir… si"

"—Que tiene de malo?"

"—Odio estos carros, pero como él odia que vaya a sus juntas en el Jeep (1) según él es degradante, así que lo compró y ahora debo mas de 50 mil dólares… es frustrante"

"—Por que solo no lo regresas o te niegas?"

"—No puedo… no tengo derecho…" La cortante respuesta dejo en silencio a Max.

Kai salió exacto a las 5, iba llegando a su casa y lo que vio no le gustó, el carro de Max cerca de ahí, furioso tomó el celular y marcó a su casa, dentro Hillary, Tyson, Max, y Arashi estaban tratando de ayudar a Rei a cocinar, el teléfono sonó y todos se dieron miradas preocupadas, se activó la contestadota tras un secó mensaje de Kai 'No hay nadie, deja mensaje' y el bip, se oyó su molesta voz "—Que diablos hacen ahí? Contesten ya!" Rei se armó de valor "—Kai?"

"—Hasta tu estas ahí… que pasa?"

"—Como dijiste que no querías salir se nos ocurrió venir"

"—Grandioso"

"—No vas a pasar?"

"—Claro que si! Es mi casa"

Resignado entró y viendo que preparaban comida su enojo disminuyó, se moría de hambre "—Hola! Te gusta la sorpresa?" Tyson le dijo sacudiendo la mano como si en efecto fuera una sorpresa, Kai lo miró irónico "—Si claro… que cocinaste Rei?"

"—Pato mandarín… y Arashi una crema de setas"

Kai al oír el nombre volteó a ver a la chica quien con una extraña sonrisa lo veía desde la cocina, era esa sonrisa la que le decía que no debía confiar en ella, no dijo nada y se sentó, después de comer se quedaron ahí platicando en la mesa, solo Kai y Arashi no intercambiaban palabras, Max quiso hacer algo "—Oye Kai, por que no tu y Arashi se presentan, creo que como no ha habido tiempo de eso no se tienen mucha confianza que dices Arashi?"

"—Claro por mi no hay problema, tu tienes uno?" Kai miró a Arashi que con un rastro de burla en la pregunta le daba de nuevo esa rara sonrisa "—No, meda igual"

"—Bien, por que no empiezas tu Arashi? Le pláticas algo de ti, luego él, después tú le haces preguntas y él a ti, si?"

Ella asintió "—Claro!" ella le dirigió a Kai una sonrisa que él supo leer como hipócrita, y comenzó "—Soy Arashi Meyers, tengo 20, soy inglesa y vivo con mi padre, vine aquí por que trasladaron a mi padre a sus oficinas de Japón, mi madre murió hace 10 años y estudió lo mismo que Max…" ella habló como por 20 mn, el tema de su madre fue recurrente y el de su padre un poco, a Kai le dio la impresión que la chica estaba obsesionada con la muerte de su madre y distraído en ese pensamiento no supo interpretar las verdaderas intenciones de Arashi.

Cuando al fin se calló todos voltearon a Kai como si esperaran que hablara tanto como ella y les dijera algo de su vida que aun no conocían (aún quedaba bastante por saber), ilusos. "—Kai Hiwatari, Ruso japonés, 21…"

"—Ya?"

"—Si"

"—… bueno… tienes alguna pregunta Arashi?"

Max hablaba nervioso las cosas no iban como esperaba

"—Si, (la sonrisa apareció) vives solo aquí, pero debes obtener todo de alguien, para quien trabajas o con quien rindes cuentas?" (miradas nerviosas de los otros)

Kai la miró fijamente y ella trato de mantenérsela con muchos esfuerzos "—Todo esto yo lo gané, no trabajo para nadie"

"—Pero a quien le rindes cuentas? A quien le debes de responder con tu trabajo o con la escuela?"

Kai clavó la mirada a la mesa como si se forzara a sacar las palabras "—A… mi… a…(silencio) …abuelo… Voltaire"

"—Aa… "

Kai recuperó la compostura y clavó de nuevo la mirada en ella "—En que empresa trabaja tu padre? Y que cargo tiene?"

Ella fue tomada por sorpresa con la pregunta "—Eeee… Dell, es supervisor del área de desarrollo"

…Silencio… Max nervioso por la tensión que se sentía tomó la palabra "—Nadie tiene otra pregunta?"

"—No" dijo Kai cortantemente y levantándose

"—Yo si" Arashi miró a Kai "—por qué vives solo? Por que no vives con tus padres? Están muertos?"

Bang! La pregunta cayó como plomo, sabían que ese era un tema intocable al hablar con Kai no dijeron nada pensando que ella no lo sabía… pero estaban equivocados. Kai se dejo caer en la silla… silencio, silencio.

"—Kai? Tus padres están muertos?"

Él le dirigió una mirada repentina haciéndola sobresaltarse

"—_Nie _(no)… bueno… él murió mucho tiempo atrás"

"—Y tu madre, también murió?"

Mas fuerza en la mirada, Arashi se esforzaba increíblemente por mantenerla al igual que un sesgo de sonrisa

"—_Nie ana nie _(no ella no), no"

"—Y por que no vives con ella?"

Y todo estalló, Kai se levantó furioso dando un golpe en la mesa le gritó "—_Mnie dostanoshna! _(estoy harto!) por que ella me odia desde entonces!... me largo, recogen y cuando se vayan me hablas Rei, nos vemos en el café 'Ryusaki' _brad!_" Shamshel corrió tras él, se oyó arrancar el carro y salir apresurado.

Los otros recogieron y limpiaron en silencio, dejaron a Rei en el susodicho café y se fueron, después de marcar al poco rato Kai llegó pero Rei jamás se atrevió a mencionar el asunto.

Esa noche Arashi llegó a su casa, se encontró con su padre en la sala "—Ya está hecho, fue como él dijo, sacar el tema y con eso se molesto, mañana comienza la etapa definitiva, aunque… " ella se sentó junto a su padre "—aún me pregunto si es justo para él"

"—Obviamente no, pero si queremos seguir aquí tiene que ser así"

Paso una semana, Kai apenas y se había reunido con ellos , los veía por separado pero no querían enfrentarlo (ni él a ellos) juntos, Arashi por su parte hábilmente supo mantenerse alejada de Kai pero en contacto con los otros, les hizo un conjunto de comentarios, suposiciones y una serie de quizás aludiendo a Kai su intención… que desconfiaran de él, y fue muy asertiva en el comentario y la persona; a Rei le metió la idea que solo lo estaba usando y que pronto cambiaría de lugar la planta; a Max que le retiraría el préstamo y con ello su casa, Kai le había prestado para que compraran el terreno de su casa y poder ampliar la tienda de su padre; a Tyson que Kai cancelaría la beca que había conseguido para Hiro (su hermano, no sé si se escriba así) para que estudiara en el extranjero y que haría que lo sacaran de la escuela (a Tyson), después de cierta 'insistencia' de parte de Kai, Tyson pudo entrar a la Universidad y se mantenía por que había demostrado tener las capacidades, ella le decía que Kai sacaría a relucir el fraude y a Hillary que despedirían a su padre que trabajaba en una de las empresas de Voltaire.

Arashi trabajó gradualmente en esas ideas metiéndoselas muy hondo en cada uno, después de dos semanas iba a hacer que se lo echaran en cara y que dejaran de confiar en él, era su objetivo. Y lo había conseguido ciertamente, reunió a todos en casa de Tyson convenció a Max que Kai fuera, ellos se veían un poco reservados y muy desconfiados, las intrigas de Arashi habían surtido el efecto deseado, preparó el camino con la discusión de sus padres, para que ellos se preguntaran por que Kai no les había dicho nada de su madre y si ya los había 'traicionado' antes (eso de que se cambiaba de bando cada que le pegaba la gana) por que serían diferentes las cosas ahora, y ahora con eso, parecía que iba a resultar, pero le falló; él llegó ya noche cuando lo vieron entrar se olvidaron de todo, sabían que él no sería jamás capaz de hacer todo eso, bueno, si podía pero era mas fuerte el compromiso que tenía con ellos de no mentirles de nuevo.

Arashi miró confundida la reunión, Kai la ignoraba y hacía como si no estuviera, así que se comportaba como siempre, ella entendió por que no podían desconfiar de Kai, ellos eran realmente sus amigos, había fallado, su trabajo no había resultado y había un plan B, pero no quiso causar mas problemas, no quiso alterar mas ese estado.

Derrotada salió sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, iba triste por lo que sabría vendría al anunciar su fracaso pero en el fondo iba feliz y tranquila de no haber destruido esa amistad, ella supo ver que tan importante era eso para Kai, con el tiempo el chico le había agradado pero su meta tenía que se alcanzada y no quiso considerarlo.

Entró en silencio a su casa, su padre de nuevo en el sillón mirándola triste "—Lo siento hija, sabía que no era justo ni para ti ni para nadie, pero sabes que era necesario"

Ella se dejó caer junto a su padre llorando "—No papá… perdón, lo siento yo, no pude, no pude, su amistad fue mas fuerte, las intrigas no funcionaron y no tuve el valor para seguir adelante, no hay nada que los haga dudar de él"

"—En serio?"

Arashi se estremeció ante la voz, Voltaire sentado en el sillón opuesto en el que ella no había reparado le hablaba "—Así que mi nieto tiene una amistad inquebrantable? Ya te probare que no, si no bastan las palabras… con hechos…"

* * *

(1) Según esta historia Kai tiene un Jeep (no una de esas feas Liberty, un verdadero 4x4 por eso no le gusta a Voltaire

* * *

Bueno, y con este lo dejo por ahora, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente...

Ikusi arte!


	3. La tormenta

Kaixo! pues aquí esta el tercer capítulo, la tardanza ya ni la justifico, pero bueno,lo importante es que ya está aquí...

Muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, y veo que quieren mas Kai/Hil, pero esto va lento, no estoy acostumbrada a las historias 100 por ciento románticas (se notó en la anterior) pero trató de esforzarme y como quiero que su relación venga poco a poco y por consecuente que se vea natural pues no había nada entre ellos antes... pues paciencia, paciencia...

Bueno, aquí lo que va en cursiva son los pensamientos de Kai, los de los otros van igual pero aclaro antes de quien es, los de él no así que ya saben, ojala les guste

* * *

**La tormenta**

* * *

_Maldición! El humo… de donde salió esa niña?... no iba muy rápido, Shamshel ladraba pero eso no me distrajo… la niña apareció de repente como si la hubieran aventado frente al carro… frené… pero no respondieron, diablos! La atropellé? La maté? No… alcancé a virar, el carro dio vueltas y se estrelló contra un árbol… no, no le pegué a nadie… pero y esta sangre? … es mía, el brazo duele como el infierno, seguramente esta roto, el pecho también, costillas rotas, 2, 3 quizá y ese maldito calor me está sofocando… rayos! Esto va a explotar, Shamshel? Shamshel? Gde?..._

Flashback

Arashi no se apareció en la escuela por mas de una semana. Max estaba preocupado por ella y un poco confundido no sabiendo cual era el objetivo de sus comentarios de semanas atrás, de la discusión con Kai, los otros tenían esa sensación también, aunque nunca les cruzó por la cabeza la verdadera razón de ellas, apenas unos días después de que ella reapareció se reunieron en casa de Tyson, la razón, el cumpleaños de éste; Max, Hillary, Kai, Daichi, Kenny, su abuelo, su padre, su hermano y unos amigos mas, además de Arashi ahí reunidos comiendo y hablando, como a las 7 Hillary hablaba con Hokari y veía de reojo a Kai que había estado hablando con Hiro se levantó sacando su celular, por la cara que puso supo ella que era Voltaire, se acercó a Tyson para que le bajara a la música, Kai se había acercado a una esquina a contestar, la música desapareció justo cuando él contestaba

"—_Da?_"

"—Que haces? No te dije que te quería aquí a las 7?"

"—Estoy ocupado, que quieres?"

"—Que estés en las Bahamas antes de las 8"

"—Estas loco? No llego aún me fuera ya"

"—Si, llega al aeropuerto en una hora, el avión te espera"

"—QUE? A ver, a ver… que planeas? Nunca me mandas en tu avión"

"—No te sientas especial idiota! Ese contrato tiene que estar firmado antes de las 8 de mañana"

"—… pero no puedo salir ahora"

"—No te cansas de esto? NO ME IMPORTA!"

"—Voy a llevar a Shamshel"

"—Haz lo que quieras pero no me salgas con que no tienes el contrato firmado para mañana "

"—Yeah!"

Cuando Kai colgó sintió un escalofrío al no oír nada se volteó y se enfrentó a las caras de todos "—Ya oyeron todo, tengo que irme"

"—A dónde te manda ahora?" Tyson lo miraba llenó de comida

Kai después de un sacudimiento de asco le dijo "—A las Bahamas pero hay algo que no me gusta"

"—Que? El Caribe y en esta temporada para unas vacaciones"

"—Precisamente, me manda en su avión, me permite llevar a Shamshel y siempre hace las reuniones en los lugares de clima mas incómodo"

"—Que tal si te quiere dar unas vacaciones?"

"—Voltaire? Nah!"

Kai se levantó para irse y ante la sorpresa de todos Arashi lo detuvo "—No, no vayas"

Kai la miró de arriba abajo "—Y tu me pides algo? Hazte a un lado"

"—Escúchame! No vayas!"

"—Por que no?"

"—Mmm… no, solo escúchame"

"—Max… dile que se haga a un lado, llevo prisa"

Max no creía el cambio tan radical en Arashi, era como si le suplicara a Kai "—Arashi, déjalo, que te pasa?" "—No lo entiendes? No debe ir"

Kai levantó la mano despidiéndose y salió ante la angustiada mirada de Arashi, Hillary fue la única que la vio.

Como esperaba Kai llegó a las 7 a las Bahamas, pero no había nadie, habló con Voltaire, al parecer hubo problemas con los papeles de los socios y se retrasarían casi 4 días, él le prohibió salir de aquel lugar, debía esperarlos; esto no se le hizo raro a Kai y se dispuso a disfrutar esas involuntarias vacaciones, apenas el segundo día mientras caminaba por una atestada calle del centro le robaron su celular, no le importó, así ya ho habría modo que Voltaire lo molestara mientras no estaba en el hotel, grave error.

Regresó un martes casi a medio día, recogió el carro en el aeropuerto y se fue inconscientemente a la casa de Tyson, quería ver y oír caras y voces conocidas, tomó la desviación y entró a una de las avenidas por las que llegaba a la casa, estaba a unas cuadras cuando llegó a un crucero, el semáforo estaba en verde, la gente en las esquinas esperaba la luz que les indicara que podían cruzar, al ver que aún tenía tiempo no disminuyó la velocidad pero de repente una niña como de 12 años cruzó la calle, él metió el freno pero no respondió, dio vueltas desesperadas al volante para evitarla y desde su perspectiva lo consiguió, pero el rápido movimiento y la inercia de las llantas hicieron que el carro se volteara y diera casi 4 vueltas hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

Fin flashback

"— …_Shamshel? Gde?_"

Kai había alcanzado a acomodarse debajo del nivel del respaldo al ver el inminente choque, eso le facilito salir, tomó el inerte cuerpo de Shamshel y se arrastró fuera del carro continuó hasta alejarse un poco y recargarse en un tronco, verificó que Shamshel respiraba, eso lo tranquilizó; miró todo el escenario que ante él se extendía: una carambola de cerca de 6 autos, humo, fuego, gritos y sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, rescatistas atendían a los otros, él estaba como a 40 m de donde la niña se había cruzado.

"_Un par de pies sobresalían de los 3 rescatistas que la rodeaban, los gritos de lo que supongo era su madre dando vueltas, una negativa y un grito desgarrador…_"

"—Oye, me oyes?"

Kai volteó a un joven rescatista que le hablaba, débilmente asintió

"—Cómo te llamas? Oye!"

"—Sham… shel…"

"—Eh?" Kai movió el cuerpo del perro "—si ya lo atenderán también…. Como te llamas?"

Kai no contestó de repente todo se volvió muy oscuro.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco los ojos "_La luz blanca, el olor a medicina y desinfectante, olor a hospital, odio los hospitales, si abro los ojos ellos van a gritar… no quiero… ruido, pero… Shamshel!_" Kai abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no había nadie, "_Es extraño despertar y no oír los hiperactivos gritos de Max y Tyson o las preocupadas voces de Hillary y Rei, incluso el olor del infaltable arreglo floral de la madre de Kenny, habían sido solo tres veces que despertaba en el hospital y ellos estaban ahí, aquella del lago Baikal; cuando el chofer de Voltaire chocó y yo iba con él y esa otra cuando un maniático me arrolló en la bicicleta… solo 3 veces, pero me habían enseñado lo bien que se siente despertar y que alguien estuviera ahí, pero ahora… _"

Kai no quiso detenerse a pensar en eso, llamó aun enfermera con la alarma que tenía a un lado de la cama, casi 20 mn y una mujer obesa y ya entrada en años se acercó "—Que?" la voz era poco agradable (además de nada amable)

"—Necesito que llame al doctor"

"—Duele algo?"

"—Todo, pero necesito hablar con él"

"—Momento, está ocupada luego viene"

Kai no quiso discutir con la gorda mujer y se dedicó a esperar, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, permanecía en vigilia cuando la puerta se abrió, él se inclinó al frente de golpe, dolió mucho, levantó la vista, una mujer como de 35 años se acercaba a él

"—Tranquilo… no te esfuerces de mas, soy la dra. Houji y fui asignada como tu doctora personal, mira" ella sacó 3 placas y las colocó en una pantalla de luz, una de su cabeza, una de su pecho y otra de uno de sus brazos "—te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza no es muy seria pero te fracturaste el lado izquierdo, solo te va a doler un buen tiempo, te rompiste el brazo izquierdo y 3 costillas, el choque fue serio pero pudiste haber salido peor, tuviste suerte" Kai la miraba sin decir nada "—y… me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo"

"—Si… cuando puedo salir de aquí?"

"—Emm… yo sugerí que debías permanecer cuando menos una semana, pero el sr. Voltaire insistió que en cuanto despertarás salieras"

"—No me sorprende, cuando estuvo aquí?"

"—No, no ha estado, todo fue por teléfono, le avisamos cuando paso pero nunca ha venido"

"—… alguien ha venido?"

"—No, nadie a preguntado ni venido"

"—… que fue del perro que venía conmigo? Murió?"

"—No, no te preocupes, está bien, lo atienden en una veterinaria cerca de aquí, parece que no está tan mal, bueno, mañana a primer hora te doy de alta, no quieres llamar a alguien? Supongo que no tener noticias de ti en 3 días ha de ser un poco preocupante"

"—3 días?"

"—Estuviste inconsciente estos 3 días"

"—No… mañana"

Kai trató de dormir, si Voltaire lo quería lo mas pronto posible fuera era por que no le iba a importar su estado iba a ser el mismo trabajo, necesitaba el descanso, estaba acostumbrado a estar en el peor de los estados pero no por eso le gustaba, su pensamiento lo ocupó en eso no quiso siquiera pensar en porque ellos no habían ido.

Al día siguiente abrió los ojos, la luz de la mañana entraba apenas por la ventana, al fin podría salir de ahí. La puerta se abrió, la doctora entró y él la miro entusiasmado pero su ánimo se murió cuando vio al viejo Voltaire, él se tensó

"—Hola Kai, como amaneciste?"

"—…bien"

"—Haz intentado levantarte?"

"—No"

"—Inténtalo"

Kai se sentó y se quiso parar pero un agudo dolor le recorrió del tobillo a la cabeza haciéndolo casi caer, la doctora se acercó a ayudarle a levantarse "—No pensé que fuera tan serio, tenía un desgarre y veo si es de considerarse, apóyate" "—NO!" la doctora volteó a ver a Voltaire al oír su voz

"—Él puede"

Kai no despegó la mirada del piso, apoyándose en la cama con el brazo derecho consiguió levantarse, y vaya que costó, una vez de pie miró a Voltaire, éste casi le gritó "—Patético! Llevo mucha prisa, así que ahí está para el taxi" dijo dejando unos billetes en la pequeña mesa

"—No lo necesito"

"—No seas estúpido, no puedes conducir y nadie va a venir por ti"

"—No sabes"

"—Pues ya veremos, me dicen que nadie vino a verte" Voltaire sonrió y se fue, Kai estaba enojado, odiaba esas burlas del viejo, lo peor era que era verdad, la doctora notó su expresión de ira reprimida "—Querías hacer una llamada, no?" él asintió y la siguió a la oficina donde estaba el teléfono, marcó con Max después de todo era él que tenía carro, pero nadie contestó, marcó con Tyson sonó un par de veces y se oyó la voz de éste "—Si? Quien?"

"—Está Max ahí?"

"—Kai…" y colgó. Kai parpadeó confundido, que fue eso, de nuevo marcó "—Si eres Kai vete al diablo, si no… que quieres?"

"—Que te pasa?"

"—No! Que te pasa a ti!" y de nuevo colgó

Kai salió de la oficina extremadamente confundido, entró al cuarto y vio el dinero en la mesa, las cosas no estaban bien.

"—Que pasa?" La doctora lo esperaba en la puerta

"—…nada"

"—Ya te espera el taxi, cuídate en unos 3 días puedes quitarte ya esa venda del tobillo"

"—.._da (_si_)…_"él salió y subió al carro que lo esperaba en la entrada, primero con Shamshel, ahí le dijeron que estaba bien pero que debía dejarlo otro día mas, luego con Tyson; pasó por la casa de Max y vio extrañado que la tienda estaba cerrada "—Es sábado… las 2… habrán salido?" se dijo asimismo. Una vez frente a la casa de Tyson, Kai pago pero el taxista le dijo "—No, ya me pagaron y lo tengo que esperar"

"—Que? Haz lo que quieras…"

Él salió, muleta en mano para no lastimarse mas el tobillo, la cabeza y el pecho vendados y el brazo izquierdo enyesado, afuera se encontró a Daichi y Kenny, ellos al verlo entraron corriendo, Kai se acercó a la puerta, estaba abierta; entró y en un extremo había cosas como si fuera una mudanza, al otro el padre de Max, el abuelo y el hermano de Tyson "_Ok, ahora si nada de esto es normal_"Kai los miró extrañado, no tenían el ánimo característico de los 3, se sintió extraño bombardeado por las pesadas miradas de éstos y se detuvo esperando que alguien dijera algo, dirigió la vista a la casa, Max en el marcó de la puerta tenía igual una mirada extraña

"—Que diablos pasa aquí? Max… por que no abrieron hoy?" Kai vio a Tyson salir detrás de Max y acercarse a él, fue tan repentina su aparición como el puñetazo que recibió, a tal punto que lo mandó directo al piso, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y toda la situación le parecían irreales.

"—Estúpido! Eres un maldito cínico Kai! Como tienes el valor de aparecerte aquí y preguntarle eso!"

"—Que pasa contigo? Primero el teléfono y ahora esto? Que rayos pasa?" Kai miró a Tyson con mas confusión que ira

"—Maldito! Ya veremos su te quedan ganas de venir aquí otra vez"

"—Déjalo Tyson" la siempre mediadora voz de Rei "—no vale la pena ni que te canses" Kai abrió bien los ojos no creyendo lo que oía de voz de Rei "—lárgate Kai, largo de aquí, ya hiciste suficiente"

Él se levantó con esfuerzo, ya para ese momento todos estaban frente a él con cara de pocos amigos, hasta Max.

Fue demasiado, ver la ira en los ojos de todos fue algo que no pudo manejar, dirigió su mirada a la nada y se dio media vuelta, ahí estaba el taxi… por que? Por que estaba pasando esto? Se esforzó por seguir caminando "_Oí a Hillary llamarme, pero no pensé en quedarme a soportar mas eso, fue humillante y lo peor era que parecíantab seguros de la ira, que la desató? Y que ella me diera la misma mirada y palabras que los otros… no lo iba a soportar_" Él la miró rápidamente, estaban como a 15 m, él no vio la ira que los otros le daban pero tampoco encontró la mirada que ella siempre le daba, era una mirada neutral, no odio, pero tampoco simpatía; la ignoró y subió al taxi apenas con un susurro le dijo al taxista que lo llevara a su casa.

Hillary POV

"_El verlo fue como chocar contra el piso después de una larga caída, no sabes si estas enojado de haberte estrellado o feliz de saber que ya no caes, me dio un vuelco el corazón ver su estado tan desgastado, la sangre corriendo por su nariz y boca y su mirada vacía, pero también me hirvió la sangre al no ver arrepentimiento en ninguna parte._

_Entré a la casa, aún se respiraba la tensión, el papá de Max se veía aún devastado, Max se hacía el fuerte, pero no estaba bien, Rei… bueno él se veía optimista pero ya nos había demostrado la ira que guardaba, Tyson… era extraño verlo callado, era obvio que aún estaba furioso, Hiro con su natural presencia enigmática yacía en un rincón pero se veía y sentía vacío y como no, todo tenía menos de una semana_"

Fin Hillary POV

Kai bajó del taxi y el taxista no se fue "_Ahora que va a pasar?_" él trató de abrir pero la llave no respondió "—Ni te canses, que no te dijeron? Embargaron la propiedad, el seguro la tomo parte del pago, tus cosas las mandaron a la casa del Sr. Hiwatari"

"—Embargo? Seguro? De que habla?" Kai miraba al viejo hombre que le hablaba desde el jardín de a lado "—Y ahora si no te molesta, puedes irte? No queremos verte mas por aquí, sabíamos que no era bueno tener gente como tu aquí"

Él no respondió y de nuevo al taxi, en el corto trayecto sintió las miradas de algunos vecinos que se asomaban, similares a las de los empleados de Voltaire en la casa, Voltaire, la mansión… iba a tener que regresar ahí?... era inevitable?. Revisó el dinero, quizá tendría que hacerlo, pero no hoy, le dijo al taxista que parar

"—Pero no íbamos al sur? (donde estaba la mansión)"

"—No, yo jamás dije eso, alto! Aquí bajo"

"—Pero sr."

"—ALTO!"

La imperativa voz lo hizo detenerse, Kai bajó cerca de un parque, necesitaba comer, dormir y bañarse, pero con ese dinero no tendría para todo… dormir para descansar y bañarse para aclarar la cabeza, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, sus cosas con su dinero y sus tarjetas… las tarjetas! Sacó la cartera aliviado vio que éstas estaban ahí, fue al banco, probó una a una las tres pero no tenían nada… la situación se tornaba desesperada, ya no había otra opción que ir con él, pero había dicho algo, no sería hoy.

Revisó con la vista el parque… fue ahí, ahí había chocado se acercó a donde recordaba quedó el carro, ahí estaba el daño en el tronco y la guarnición de la banqueta desecha, algunas marcas de llantas y unas luces… veladoras y una pequeña placa 'IN MEMORIAM. Kaoru Kino' la niña, ahí se murió…

"—Dicen que los ladrones y los asesinos regresan a la escena del crimen con el tiempo"

Kai volteó a la persona que le hablaba, Hiro lo veía con una mezcla de lástima y enojo, Kai sacudió la cabeza "—Hazte a un lado"

"—Que te pasa Kai? No soportas la verdad?"

"—Hazte a un lado"

"—Yo sabía que no eras alguien que valiera la pena, por eso no te detuve cuando quisiste dejar el equipo pero regresaste y ellos te aceptaron… ahora ven el error, no vuelvas, nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano o a alguno de ellos, oíste?"

Kai no respondió se alejo caminando rumbo a un pequeño hotel, alquilo un cuarto y después de bañarse se acostó, dolía, dolía mucho todo, no solo las heridas, los recuerdos y toda la situación.

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos muy temprano, prendió la TV estaban las noticias pero él no les prestó atención, despego la vista de la pantalla y la dirigió al techo, era hora de repasar todo, tomó lápiz y papel, marcó todas las cosas que habían pasado desde el choque, el choque mismo, todo lo de la casa Tyson, lo de su casa, la actitud de Voltaire, revisó y revisó sus apuntes pero no había nada que le dijera que estaba pasando, de repente algo en las noticias llamó su atención

"—Y en el reciente caso de la pequeña Kino, se llegó a un acuerdo extraoficial, los padres de la pequeña Kaoru, muerta este martes en un accidente automovilístico, recibieron una fuerte suma de dinero cuya suma no se ha revelado, pero con eso ellos han retirado los cargos en contra del nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari prolífico empresario, así vemos un ejemplo mas de impunidad, uno de muchos y gracias al dinero un asesino anda caminando libre como si nada"

Kai se levantó tan rápido como pudo "—Asesino? Yo no la maté" eso complicó mas las cosas, le urgía salir de ahí, escapar de todo pero solo le quedaba el único lugar al que nunca había querido regresar, se bañó de nuevo y salió, con el dinero que le quedaba tomó un taxi, fue por Shamshel y después… con Voltaire

El perro lo reanimó un poco, solo había inhalado mucho humo y un par de huesos dañados, nada mas serio. Kai caminó en silencio una vez que bajo del taxi, frente a la casa de Voltaire el portero lo miró despectivo

"—Que quieres aquí?"

"—A un lado, voy a pasar"

"—No, hasta que el señor no lo autorice"

"—A un lado!"

La fuerza en la voz lo hizo obedecer y abrió la puerta, Kai entró a la casa y de nuevo esas pesadas miradas, una joven mujer se acercó "—El sr. Voltaire te espera en la sala"

"—Pero no para cenar…" Kai musitó divertido, se acercó y vio al sentado comiendo como el déspota animal que era, se aguanto el orgullo (y el asco) y saludo sin ningún ánimo, Voltaire ni lo miró

"—Que haces aquí?"

"—Me dijeron que mis cosas están aquí y… solicito permiso para ocupar el cuarto que tenía antes"

Un largo silencio "—Pues si, ahí están tus cosas, ocúpalo pero después hablaremos de las reglas, de momento son las de antes… no recibirás ayuda de nadie aquí ni puedes darles órdenes, soy yo quien les paga, si quieres comer prepárate tú y una última cosa, no quiero ver a esa cosa (señalando a Shamshel) corriendo por la casa, que no salga de ese cuarto si quieres mantenerlo"

Kai asintió, tras un buen esfuerzo consiguió subir al tercer piso donde estaba el cuarto, abrió y respiro tranquilidad por primera vez desde el accidente, hacía casi 3 años que no estaba ahí, el cuarto que ocupó por mas de 6 años y que había sido el único lugar que había considerado suyo en toda la casa. Todas las cosas de su casa inundaban el cuarto y el de a lado, habían sido cuidadosamente empacadas, labor que a la vista no fue apresurada, anexo a las cajas un lista de cómo estaban distribuidas, se recostó un momento en la cama y planeo el día, seguir buscando que paso.

Se cambió, sacó una laptop de una de las cajas y su 'fondo de emergencias' no pensaba pedirle a Voltaire hasta que de veras fuera necesario, metió todo en una mochila y bajó con Shamshel, Voltaire comía "—Voy a salir" no espero respuesta, esa era una de las reglas solo debía decir que salía no era necesario decir a donde a Voltaire no le importaba, la condición, no llegar después de la 1, a esa hora cerraban la puerta y no habría modo de entrar, tendría que buscar otro lugar donde dormir, eso nunca había sido problema, hasta hoy.

Esta vez se fue en transporte público, había que ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, se dirigió al centro a un lugar para acceder a Internet, en un parque encontró la conexión, revisó cuanto pudo, noticias del choque, de la niña; 3 horas y nada mas, según lo que encontró lo habían acusado de asesinado imprudencial, los abogados de Volatire llegaron a un acuerdo ofreciéndoles a los padres dinero, el pago salió de su casa y sus cuentas en el banco, además que se pagó el carro que había chocado, no encontró nada de una investigación o reconstrucción de hechos, todo eso ya lo sabía a medias, comprendía el por que del embargo y la falta de dinero, pero nada sobre la actitud de Tyson y compañía, era irracional que fuera por el simple hecho de la muerte de la niña, ni siquiera había tenido él la culpa, tenía una cosa mas que aclarar, su inocencia.

Eran cerca de las 2, ahora si no soportó el hambre, compró comida para llevar y se sentó en el parque a comer, Shamshel dormitaba bajo la mesa y él miraba la gente a su alrededor. La tarde cayó, eran casi las 5 y aún estaba en el parque, no quería pensar que sería en la escuela.

Hillary caminaba por el parque, había comido en casa de Tyson y después salió a caminar un rato (siempre la reanimaba eso) regresaba a su casa cuando vio a Kai, él ni siquiera la notó, ella batalló casi 10 mn si debía ir o no con él, no era tarde pero no sabía si iba poder controlarse, como iba a actuar frente a él? A pesar de que lo que a ella le había pasado no podía depender directamente de Kai, lo de los otros se lo tomó personal, y no había perdón para eso, pero aún creía (a diferencia de los otros) que él lo hubiera hecho con saña, quizá no tuvo de otra.

Dándole vueltas ese asunto se iba a acercar pero la cara de Max con esa tristeza mal disimulada le gano y se dio media vuelta, fue hasta entonces que Kai se dio cuenta de su presencia, dudó y dudó mucho pero aunque recibiera otro golpe iba a saber la verdad.

"—Hillary…" él no gritó pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente y se detuvo sin voltear a verlo "—Que quieres?"

"—Que me digas que paso"

Con eso bastó para que ella lo mirara molesta "—No quiero caer en el juego que jugaste con ellos, déjame en paz"

"—Hillary… no sé, no sé que paso"

"—Ahora tienes amnesia? "

"—No entiendo nada de esto, me voy 4 días y cuando regresó choco, 3 días inconsciente y… todo esto… que pasa? Que diablos paso con todos y todo?" Kai se levantó resignándose a que no iba a recibir información alguna de ella, Hillary miró que se alejaba y se contuvo de gritarle "Arashi tenía razón, todo lo que ns dijo y no quisimos creerle… que ibas a cerrar la planta en China, que ibas a quitarle el préstamo, su casa y tienda a Max, que ibas a sacar a Tyson de la universidad y a Hiro le ibas a quitar la beca, y que te ibas a encargar de que despidieran a mi papá… ya lo había dicho y no quisimos creerle… "

Kai la veía sorprendido, había hecho que, por el tono y su mirada sabía que no entendería razones, simplemente musitó un "—Yo no hice nada!"y se fue, ella al ver su expresión se confundió "_Parecía como si se estuviera enterado apenas, pero Arashi nos lo había dicho con mucho tiempo de anticipación, quizá ya lo planeaba y tenía practicadas sus reacciones, pero quizás no_"

Él regresó a la mansión y se encerró en el cuarto, el día siguiente fue lo que esperaba en la escuela, el chofer lo llevo de muy mala gana, no vio a los otros, en la escuela y las clases muchos lo evitaban o lo miraban con desprecio, el trato con los profesores y demás personal no cambió, ya a la salida puso en marcha lo que planeó toda la noche, hallar a Arashi y hacerla hablar, la encontró sola caminando por las canchas de tenis, él la tomó por el brazo sin ningún miramiento y la pegó a una pared

"—Ya sabía yo que no debía confiar en ti, que diablos planeas conseguir haciendo todo esto? Que rayos te hice?"

Ella estaba muy asustada y no podía formular respuestas coherentes "—Yo… yo no…. Me mandaron, solo obedecí órdenes"

"—De quien?"

"—Voltaire"

"—Él? Por que? Que gana él? Por qué lo ayudas?"

"—No puedo decírtelo, no puedo…"

"—_Deabru! _(diablos!) pero por que? Vas a responderme por las buenas o las malas…"

"—Alto Hiwatari!" Kai no volteó pero se alejó un poco de Arashi justo en ese momento Max se interpuso entre ambos "—Estas bien Arashi?" ella asintió "—Que te pasa Kai? Por que te desquitas con una chica?"

Él se dio cuenta de otros 5 chicos que, además de Max, lo rodeaban "—Eres un cobarde, pero te animas a enfrentarte a nosotros?"

Kai miró a Max "—Diles que se hagan a un lado… no quiero pelear"

"—Que pasa? No seremos tan duros contigo"

"—Max… diles… no respondo"

"—Cobarde, no alardees, es obvio que estas acabado, estas en la ruina, si no fuera por tu abuelo…" Max veía a los chicos tratando de no sonreír al ver el efecto que sus palabras tenían en Kai, este veía el piso y dijo en voz baja "_—Dieciat… diebiat…_" Max lo miró asustado estaba contando, dándoles una cuenta regresiva como advertencia

"—_Bociem… ciem… shest…_" ya la había presenciado antes en Europa… tenía que detenerlos? Él estaba lastimado pero ya conocía como peleaba

"—_Piat… chtiri… tri_" ni los 6 iban a poder contra él

"—_Dba…_" Tenía que detenerlos

"—_Odin…_" "—Alto! Déjenlo, déjenlo en paz ya lo dijo Rei… no vales la pena"

Kai salió del grupo en silencio, mientras se alejaba le dijo a Arashi en francés "—La siguiente… no habrá quien te ayude y me dirás todo"

* * *

Pues como ven ya estallaron las cosas, ya veremos como se van desenvolviendo... 

Ikusi arte!


	4. Esperando la calma

Kaixo! Pues si… aquí está el cuarto capítulo, no saben como me ha costado sacar y enfilar las cosas para darle romance… bueno, aquí no hay mucho pero pues se esta preparando, jajaja! Ojala les guste, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me dan ánimos de seguir, por que créanme me costó tanto encontrar como sacar un poco de romance que estuve a punto de mandar la historia muy lejos, pero me gustó como empezó y viendo que les ha gustado a ustedes, no quiero quedar mal…

Así que lean y que guste, no empiecen a imaginar de que pasó algo entre ellos aquellas noches en la camioneta (lean y verán de que hablo) solo hablaban (por irreal que eso se oiga), no paso nada… conste!

* * *

Esperando la calma

* * *

Max se acercó a Arashi que se veía consternada "—Te hizo algo?"

"—Nada, no pasó nada, solo fue una confusión"

"—Segura?"

"—Si, vamonos" ella iba a su lado sonriendo, pero por dentro se sentía fatal

Kai salió de la escuela y era obvio que no iba a estar el chofer ahí y como no tenía para un taxi se fue caminando a la parada, fue al hospital y ahí le quitaron la venda del pie, revisaron lo demás y le dijeron que iba bien. La semana fue la misma escena, él llegaba y se iba caminando, las miradas y las actitudes de los otros, Max lo evitaba y Kai a él, solo el jueves los vio, también iban caminando ya que Max vendió su carro, él a un lado de la carretera y ellos del otro, él les dio una larga mirada y ellos le gritaron cosas menos Hillary, él no vio en ella el odio que había en los otros, pero bajo la vista al piso y se fue caminando "_Que haces cuando la gente en la que crees no te cree? Dejas de creer en ellos? No, es solo una confusión sería estúpido hacerlo, pero… es muy difícil, enfrentarlos y ver que por una sarta de tonterías esa confianza se fue al caño, te hace llevar a pensar, realmente existió esa confianza? _"

Se cumplieron 15 días de su enfrentamiento con los otros, cuando Voltaire habló con él, Kai llegaba de la escuela, el viejo lo llamó a su oficina, él entró y esperó a que Voltaire hablara "—Como te decía, tenemos que hablar de las reglas, ya sabes las básicas, pero hay algo nuevo, quiero que ya que vas a estar aquí dediques 3 horas 3 días a la semana para revisar el balance de cada una de las empresas"

"—Pero tienes un grupo de mas de 6 personas haciendo eso cada mes"

"—Si, pero quiero que lo hagas tú y que compares resultados, para hallar errores o verificar que están bien"

Kai veía con ira la injusticia pero no podía decir nada "—Bien…"

"—Veo que te hace falta un carro, tu vieja carcacha la mandé a destruir y como chocaste el Mercedes… te voy a dar una de las camionetas, ya sabes, si la chocas tú pagas, y en cuanto a dinero, te voy a hacer un préstamo, haya tu si lo malgastas, ya sabes que los intereses son muy altos, entendido?"

"—Si…"

"—Tu comida se va a servir 1 hora antes o después de que yo coma, en la cocina están obligados a darte, pero lo que haya no te sientas en restaurante"

"—…Si"

"—Es todo, ten y largo!" él le aventó unas llaves

Las cosas no cambiaron, él trataba de usar la menor cantidad de tiempo la camioneta y de dinero, a veces iba en ella a la escuela, otras caminando o en la bicicleta, habían pasado casi tres semanas del choque, él había tratado de encontrar de nuevo a Arashi sola, pero no había sido posible, con Max no había vuelto a tener roces pero si con sus amigos, a los otros no los había visto.

Max y su papá se habían mudado con Tyson (eran de ellos las cosas en el jardín), Hiro había entrado a trabajar, Rei también se había ido a vivir con él, necesitaba dinero para seguir estudiando y también tuvo que trabajar, Hillary y Kenny iban diario a su casa, era obvio que todos necesitaban apoyo, ese día (martes) Max llegó tarde

"—Que pasó Max? Por que llegas tan tarde? "

"—Arashi tuvo una reunión y la esperé"

"—La esperaste? Que? A poco ya son novios?" Tyson le decía con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual el padre de Max lo miró sorprendido "—Si Max?"

"—Que? No! Es que nadie mas se pudo esperar"

"—Y el buen Max hizo su buena obra, no?"

"—Ya sabes que él se va tarde los martes, no la iba a dejar sola"

"—Que? De que hablas Max?"

"—Arashi… cuido a Arashi de Kai"

Al oír el nombre los otros se tensaron

"—Que le hizo ese desgraciado a ella?"

"—No… nada, bueno, no, no paso nada…" él les relató lo que había pasado aquel día en las canchas de tenis, Hillary lo escuchaba atenta, seguramente sus palabras (cuando lo encontró en el parque) mandaron a hacer eso a Kai, pero no se sintió culpable por Arashi, después de un rato de incomodidad por el haber nombrado a Kai, todos saltaron de tema y rieron con las ocurrencias de Tyson, Hillary sonreía pero seguía pensando en lo que Max había dicho 'él no le hizo nada, pero se veía muy molesto' ella recordó cuando se reunían y también reían antes de que todo estallara, casi la misma escena que ahora solo faltaba Kai en la puerta mirando el jardín, en una esquina con un Shamshel durmiente o al lado de ellos esforzándose por unirse a su ánimo, la memoria brincó a su recuerdo de la vez en el parque, la confusión-decepción en cara de Kai cuando ella le dijo todo, ella sacudió su mente tratando de sacar esa imagen pero no lo consiguió del todo.

Para el viernes, Hillary planeó probar a Arashi frente a Kai, ella fue a la escuela de él, para ahí ubicarla y fingir un encuentro casual con ella y el chico que la acompañaba

"—Que haces por aquí?"

"—Vine a consultar tu biblioteca"

"—Ah, y luego?"

"—Pues quise conocer la escuela, ya me habían dicho que era enorme"

"—Y ya la conociste?"

"—No, siento que me voy a perder… me acompañas?"

"—Claro!"

El chico que iba con ella la miró en desacuerdo "—Pero yo no tengo tiempo y no puedo dejarte sola" Hillary intervino "—No te preocupes no vamos a ir muy lejos, vete tranquilo"

"—Segura Arashi?"

"—Si, no creo que se atreva a enfrentar a dos chicas solas"

El chico se fue dejándolas en silencio, Arashi habló "—Ven por acá están las canchas" Hilary la siguió, después de 15mn le dijo que iba al baño, Arashi la esperó en un pasillo, ella en vez de ir al baño corrió al edificio donde sabía que Kai estaba, ahí al primer chico que vio lo detuvo y le dijo fingiendo apuración "—Conoces a Hiwatari?"

"—Kai Hiwatari? Si, está allá arriba"

"—Si lo sé, un favor, dile que Nekoi lo espera en el gimnasio, que Meyers está ahí, a mi me dijeron que le dijera eso pero me tengo que ir, dile que se apure que ella va a estar en 10 mn ahí"

"—Si pero…"

Hillary no se esperó y salió corriendo, llegó con Arashi como si nada "—Nos vamos?" "—Si, podemos ver el gimnasio?"

Kai no cuestionó al aterrado chico que le dio el mensaje y como esperaba Hillary, no dudo en ir; las dos chicas llegaron al gimnasio, ahí Hillary hizo sonar su teléfono y fingiendo que le decían que estuviera en su casa se despidió apresuradamente de Arashi

"—Te acompaño, vamonos por ahí"

"—No! Ni te preocupes, tengo que irme corriendo, tu quédate tranquila"

Hillary salió corriendo pero se metió a unos baños y esperó a que Kai llegara, pasaron menos de 3 mn cuando él apareció, Arashi se había quedado sentada en una de las gradas, ella al verlo trató de correr pero él fue mas rápido y la detuvo en seco, para ese momento Hillary se colocó donde nadie la pudiera ver y fácilmente pudiera escuchar.

"—Ahora si… vas a contestarme"

"—Déjame en paz, ya te dije, hice lo que me ordenaron"

"—Tu hiciste que sucedieran todas esas cosas?"

"—No! Fue él, yo no tengo poder sobre eso"

"—Y por qué no lo aclaras? Que te afecta a ti?"

"—Mucho! A mi papá mas!"

"—Pero y el choque y la niña?"

"—No sé, eso no sé"

"—No sé que lo estas metiendo en todo esto, pero tu no sabes nada de mi, no creas que así me vas a acabar"

"—Oh! Claro que te conozco… sé mucho mas de ti de lo que tu crees, o que ya se te olvidó 'Rakuninmura'?"

Kai se congeló "—Que sabes tú de eso?"

"—Quién y por qué está ahí"

Kai perdió la paciencia y apenas alcanzó a desviar el golpe que iba a la cara de Arashi rumbó a una banca, Hillary que oía todo (y a ese punto veía sin que los otros se dieran cuenta) dudó si sería bueno intervenir, pero se contuvo.

Arashi ya estaba muy asustada, le habían dicho que haciendo esa clase de comentarios a Kai haría que se alejara fácilmente pero parecía que no daba resultado, se armó de valor y dibujó una sonrisa (por dentro estaba aterrada) "—Que? Tu ya te olvidaste?"

Kai volteó la cabeza y le dio la espalda, de un rápido movimiento le tomó la cabeza con la mano derecha, ella tomada por sorpresa no pudo ni gritar, Hillary estuvo a punto de salir a detenerlo "—Escúchame! y que esto se te grabe bien en esa cabeza, voy a aclarar esto, con o sin ayuda, pero cuida tus espaldas y las de tu padre, nunca hieras algo que no puedes matar, y ya es un poco tarde, que si soluciono esto desearas nunca haber hecho tratos con mi abuelo"

Kai salió con una mirada nublada, 'Rakuninmura' le atrajo malos recuerdos, Arashi se dejó caer en las gradas sollozando y Hillary salió muy pensativa por otro lado.

El sábado Hillary vio a Arashi llegar con Max a casa de Tyson, pero nadie mencionó nada, parecía que Arashi no le dijo nada a Max, eso le dio una señal a Hillary, desde el día anterior había estado pensando en lo que Kai le había dicho 'Yo no hice nada', tal vez si era una acto de Voltaire, sonaba lógico pero necesitaba saber que aún podía creer en Kai; el hecho de que cubrieran sus cargos de asesinato le decía que, si fue capaz de eso, por que no de lo otro?

El domingo como a las 2 Kai trataba de terminar de acomodar su cuarto, sacó de las cajas cosas básicas una TV, radio, unos libros, ropa… después se sentó a repasar el seguimiento que llevaba, realmente no era mucho, sin la ayuda de alguien que le dijera como había estado todo, estaba perdido sin saber que rastro seguir, justo cuando la desesperación por su situación lo asaltó de nuevo tocaron a la puerta, increíble, iba para un mes ahí y jamás habían tocado a la puerta, cada que Voltaire lo quería le gritaba por el intercomunicador "—Quien y que quieres?"

"—Oye! Te buscan y ya que el sr. Voltaire no prohibió eso, aquí está, pero no voy a quedarme a esperar"

Lo buscaban? Abrió la puerta y se encontró con uno de los mayordomos

"—Esto no es un centro social, a la siguiente tú vas ir a recibir a quien te venga a ver"

Kai miró molesto al hombre, pero ni rastro de la supuesta visita, el hombre se fue y Hillary se colocó frente a él.

Ella supo por su expresión que no imaginaba que fuera ella, por supuesto que no lo esperaba, de hecho pensó que era alguna broma de los empleados, les encantaba hacer comentarios sobre su situación

"—Que haces aquí?"

"—Vine a que me comprobaras que aún puedo creer en ti"

Kai la miró no creyendo lo que decía "—Y como vas a comprobarlo? Veo que no estas segura de tus palabras, como sé que me creerás?"

"—Por eso vine… puedo pasar"

Él se hizo a un lado y ella se sentó en la cama, él tomó una silla del escritorio "—Por que? Por que no ahora y por que no antes?"

"—O por qué no después? Entiende que no fue fácil, hasta que no oí y medite tus palabras y las de Arashi, dime, cuál es tu versión de todo?"

Kai negó con la cabeza "—Lo ves? No me crees, ya te lo dije aquella vez en el parque, no tengo la mas remota idea de cómo pasó todo, de por que no me creen ni por que Voltaire estaría detrás de esto"

"—Por que pasó… por que no te creemos? Órdenes, oficios y hojas con tu firma no te parecen convincente? Y por que Voltaire está detrás de esto? Por que no lo crees?"

"—Que gana él? Siempre ha tenido poder de decisión sobre mi, que puede querer?..."

"—No lo sé, pero para eso estoy aquí para comprobar que puedo confiar en ti y así juntos saber que esta pasando"

"—Te pregunto de nuevo… como vas a comprobarlo?"

"—Sabiendo que tu confías en mi…" Esas sencillas palabras crearon en Kai un torbellino de dudas en su caótica mente, confiar en ella? No confiaba en ella? Hillary leyó el conflicto que eso le provocaba "—que pasa? No confías en mi?"

"—Si… pero como sabes que no por completo?"

"—Sencillo, hay cosas que aún no nos has dicho de tu vida, esas son las señales de que no confías por completo"

"—Ustedes tampoco confiaban por completo en mí, por que yo si?"

"—Yo no te estoy diciendo que confíes en ellos, si no en mi, entiéndelos, les diste la espalda tres ocasiones al cambiar de equipo"

"—Max y Rei también"

"—Pero solo una, tu lo hiciste 2 veces seguidas, es obvio; pero yo jamás te dije que no confié en ti completamente, lo hice, demuéstrame que aún puedo, que pasó con tus padres que te alteraste tanto con Arashi?"

Él se le quedó mirando un momento en silencio, ella vio la batalla interna en él por poder sacar las palabras, después de un rato se levantó, tomó una libreta de un cajón y para sorpresa de Hillary la tomó de la mano y le dijo "—Vamos, aquí a veces las paredes oyen" salieron en la camioneta, se detuvo algunas cuadras antes de la casa de Hillary y le extendió una foto, ella al revisarla supo al instante que era él con sus padres, la primer sonrisa genuina que había visto en Kai estaba plasmada ahí en esa fotografía, ella revisó rápidamente toda la escena, una pareja joven quizá de apenas mas de 30, juntos con un niño de alrededor de 4 años, los 3 sonreían, había nieve al fondo, ella lo miró extrañada, él habló sin mirarla "—Esa es la única imagen que queda de ellos, cuando aún éramos una familia, él murió como a los pocos meses de haberse tomado esa fotografía; ella no volvió a ser la misma y Voltaire mandó a destruir toda imagen de ellos, si no hubiera yo guardado ésta, no tendría nada"

Hillary se sacudió ante la repentina confesión, ella lo veía pero él seguía con la mirada directa al volante "—Ahora soy yo quien quiere un tiempo"

"—Kai mírame"

"—No! Odio ver piedad cuando la gente me ve, cuando vuelva a verte no quiero ver lástima en tu mirada, vamos a llegar a tú casa, te dejo aquí, luego te hablo"

"—Kai, cuando menos mírame"

"—Ya te dije que no, con eso no me vas a querer ayudar?"

"—Claro que te voy a ayudar, veo que lo que me dices es cierto, pero… como quieras, se que quieres acomodar tus ideas, pero si quieres hablar… el celular" Ella bajó y ni siquiera hizo algo por despedirse, él ni la volteó a ver, ella aún estaba sorprendida, bajó la vista a sus manos y vio la foto, había olvidado dársela, la revisó de nuevo con mas calma, las palabras de Hokari de aquella vez que Kai la llevó a comprar sus libros tuvieron mas sentido "—Es lindo! Si, él es lindo" de momento ella se golpeó mentalmente "—_Que estás pensando?_"

El miércoles él le habló, ella que estaba saliendo de la escuela e iba con todos le dio a entender que no podía en ese momento pero que lo vería por la tarde-noche en un parque, y en efecto, ahí llegó y después de un silencio empezaron a trabajar.

Pasó un mes, a Kai no le costó adaptarse a su nuevo papel de paria en la escuela y la sociedad, no cambió mucho de su estado anterior, seguía solo y la gente no se le acercaba, antes por respeto, ahora por desprecio y temor, aunque desde antes ya le temían; lo único que lo animaba eran los domingos, donde disponía libremente de todo el día, salvo cuando Voltaire lo mandaba de viaje, cosa que se había vuelto muy rara en fines de semana, y aunque le costara admitirlo, también le animaban los días que veía a Hillary, habían hecho ya varios avances, iban bien las cosas dentro de tanto caos, con el tiempo él no había vuelto a recibir insultos de casi nadie, cuando se llegaba a topar con Tyson y compañía, se seguía derecho, nunca quiso responder a las pesadas miradas por que sabía que podía hacer mas grande el problema y ya vislumbraba un fin para tanta confusión.

Hillary se había vuelto su único apoyo, ella ahora estaba feliz. Las primeras tres semanas de haber empezado a ayudarle se sentía fatal con los otros, sentía que si no era cierto lo que Kai decía, estaba traicionando a todos, por supuesto que jamás les dijo que lo veía, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera así; pero cuando consiguieron una copia del peritaje del accidente y de la autopsia de la niña, eso les decía que él no había causado la muerte de la niña y que de hecho, había sido un carro que iba detrás de Kai que sin embargo no había sido ninguno de los que participaron en el choque múltiple, una duda mas, pero ella no pudo ocultar su alegría cuando leyeron el dictamen, Kai si la pudo ocultar, pero cuando ella feliz brincó y lo abrazó, éste fue tomado por sorpresa y tras un rato de confusión no pudo evitar regresárselo, ella lo abrazó mas fuerte al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Kai se sintió feliz de ver que había dado un buen paso, aquel domingo la llamó desde temprano, le pedía que lo esperara a la una en el parque donde siempre se reunían, ella estaba un poco extrañada, supuso que algo había pasado, cuando lo vio él le dijo que subiera y que en el camino le diría, pero no dijo nada, fueron a comer en un pueblo cercano y siguieron el camino, viajaron como 2 horas; Hillary estaba confundida sobre que era lo que planeaba Kai, pero no se sintió inquieta.

Al fin se detuvo en una zona boscosa "—Que pasa Kai?"

"—No se me ocurrió otra forma de decírtelo"

A ella le brincó algo en el estómago, se empezó a sentir nerviosa –Hillary POV- "_Por que? Si, bueno, la idea me había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde que lo conocí, y mas este mes, Kai me gustaba? Si, a quien no? Pero… yo le gustaba? Y lo que era mas importante, me gustaba tanto como para iniciar una relación?... no! Bueno… no? _" –Fin Hillary POV-

Los sueños e ideas que había construido en su loca cabeza se esfumaron cuando lo vio, estaban sobre un acantilado y el sol se ponía, él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa "—Gracias!"

Todas sus ideas se fueron por el impacto de tanta belleza, después por su agradecimiento, pero no desaparecieron; se quedaron hablando, bueno, Hillary era la que hablaba, recordaron buenos y viejos tiempos, como a las 12 el teléfono de ella sonó, era su madre preguntando donde estaba, él al ver el reloj ya ni se apresuró en regresar, ya era imposible llegar antes de la 1, resignado la dejo en su casa y buscó un lugar tranquilo para dormir en la camioneta.

Pasaron 2 semanas, ella había sabido lidiar con los demás respecto a las preguntas que los otros le hacían sobre por que a veces no iba con ellos o no estaba en su casa, incluso de su repentina alegría (cuando supo que Kai no había matado a la niña) ella cambiaba de tema o sacaba cualquier excusa, había meditado mas sobreKai y si, había llegado a la conclusión de que si le gustaba, pero no sabía hasta que punto y si acaso quisiera llegar a algo con él, decidió esperar hasta que todo se aclarara.

El jueves de esa semana, se quedaron otra vez hasta tarde, habían conseguido copias de los oficios y demás papeles que con la firma de Kai habían hecho todo, ella había conseguido sacarles copias de los originales que los otros mantenían, incluso tomó el original de la denuncia de Tyson para comprobar que la firma fuera real, había comprobado que hacer que los otros recobraran su fe y amistad en Kai iba a ser muy difícil, eran como las 10 cuando el celular de él sonó con el odiado tono, ellos estaban en la camioneta y él activó el manos libres, le dijo a ella que no hablara

"—Que quieres?"

"—Dónde diablos estas?"

"—Que quieres?"

"—No te dije que estuvieras aquí a las 8?"

"—Ya voy"

"—Ya sabes, si no llegas antes de la 1 nadie te va a abrir, necesitó darte instrucciones, sales mañana a las 6 a Londres"

"—Ya voy…"

"—Bien bastardo, ya sabes que si no llegas y no vas a ese viaje, te va a ir muy mal, no me salgas con que ya te gustó dormir en la calle "

Kai quería que se callara, que Hillary no supiera nada de eso "—Basta! Ya te oí, ya voy!" y colgó, no quiso reparar en lo que le esperaba al llegar con Voltaire tras haberle colgado, apagó el teléfono para que el viejo no volviera a molestar y encendió la camioneta.

Hillary había escuchado perfectamente todo "—A que se refería con dormir en la calle Kai?"

Él no quería mirarla, pero si no le respondía iba a hacer mas preguntas "—Cierran la puerta a la 1, si no llego antes no me dejan entrar"

Ella no le dijo mas, quiso cambiar el tema "—Mientras estás de viaje voy a tratar de investigar algo de Arashi, como ella dijo que era su papá el que salía mas afectado, quizá pueda encontrar algo por aquí"

Kai asintió, pero de pronto recordó, Arashi dijo eso cuando lo enfrentó en el gimnasio… se suponía que Hillary no sabía eso, quiso probarla "—Dijo que también había intervenido en el choque"

"—No, dijo que ella no sabía nada de eso…" una vez que habló supo que él se había dado cuenta que ella lo había llamado aquella vez

"—Aja… Nekoi?" Kai la miró un poco serio

"—Perdón… bueno, el haber hecho eso me hizo decidirme a ayudarte… te molestó?"

"—No, al contrario… si no fuera por ti no hubiera podido enfrentarla de nuevo" por su mente repasó la discusión con Arashi, ella mencionó 'Rakuninmura' entonces Hillary la escuchó, la volteó a ver asustado "—supongo que oíste todo…"

"—…si…"

Él no se esperó a que ella hiciera alguna pregunta, la bajó en su casa y se fue con Voltaire, se maldijo asimismo por no haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí… sabía de aquel lugar y no tardaría en hacer preguntas.

Hillary por su parte se inquietó de saber que había dormido en la calle por llegar tarde, habían sido 4 ocasiones en que por su culpa él la había ido a dejar después de la 1, eso significaba que por su culpa no lo habían dejado entrar… además de que él sabía de la discusión en el gimnasio "—'Rakuninmura'… que ocultara Kai con eso? Hasta que él me quiera decir por voluntad propia sabré que si tengo su confianza"

Como esperaba, Kai se llevó un terrible rato frente a Voltaire por haberle contestado de ese modo, por colgarle y haber apagado el teléfono, se libró como a las 3 de la mañana, intento dormir un rato y se preparó para el viaje.

Él llegó el miércoles, pero no le habló. El viernes ya por la noche, salió como era su costumbre con Shamshel a un parque caminando, eran mediados de Septiembre y como se había anunciado desde mayo, la estación de lluvias se iba a extender mucho y gracias a una onda gélida, daba como resultado un clima lluvioso y frío.

Caía una ligera lluvia y él no se preocupó por llevar algo para cubrirse, no pensaba tardarse mas de 2 horas, cerca de las 9 cuando ya regresaba la lluvia se había intensificado y corría divertido salpicando a Shamshel, cuando llegó a la mansión se encontró con que estaba cerrada, llamó al portero y le exigió que lo dejara entrar, él hombre lo miró entretenido y se negó "—Tenemos órdenes de no dejarte entrar"

"—Por qué?"

"—Por que tengo una fiesta hoy, y no quiero tenerte en la casa" Voltaire le dijo desde un teléfono que el portero le extendió

"—Cuando las tenías antes no salía del cuarto, tú mismo me encerrabas ahí"

"—Si, pero quiero que vayas mañana a Tokio y si le ponía algo en tu comida como antes no vas a estar en condiciones de ir, busca donde dormir y ven mañana temprano"

"—Pero de que hablas? Mis llaves, mi dinero y todo se quedaron adentro, jamás me dijiste algo"

"—Ups! Se me olvidó, ya has pasado noches así o peores, largo y deja de molestar" Voltaire colgó y el portero retiro el teléfono

Kai estaba iracundo, se alejó corriendo, recordando aquellas fiestas que Voltaire tenía cuando él era niño, tal y como lo había dicho, a veces simplemente lo encerraba en el cuarto o le ponía somnífero o algún leve veneno para que el chico no opusiera resistencia al quedarse encerrado, en Londres había tenido un poco de gripa, ahora como estaba, escurriendo y a la intemperie esperando un clima frío no le iba a ir muy bien. Si, ya había estado en situaciones similares, pero por que tenía que ser de nuevo así?

Eran como las 2 de la mañana y a Hillary la habían invitado a una fiesta, regresaba con unas amigas en un taxi cuando al pasar por un parque lo vio, por un momento dudó que fuera él pero al ver a Shamshel sus dudas se fueron, una vez que la última de sus amigas se bajó ella le dijo al taxista que regresaran al parque y que la esperara, ahí bajó y se acercó a Kai, éste ya no había hecho nada por guarecerse de la lluvia, mas mojado no podía estar, así que se sentó resignado en una banca debajo de un árbol, la lluvia había cesado y se sentía un frío de los mil diablos, tenía a Shamshel en las piernas procurándole calor, la tos lo había vuelto a asaltar y tras cada episodio de molesta tos sacudía la cabeza para que el sueño no le ganara.

"—Kai? Que haces aquí?"

Él levantó la vista al oír la voz de Hillary, trató de inventar una excusa pero con el sueño y el cansancio de la semana su mente le jugó mal y no supo que responder, regresó la vista al piso

"—A donde fuiste? Otra vez no te dejaron entrar?"

Él fingió una sonrisa y apenas con un hilo de voz le dijo "—Aja, pero ahora Voltaire tiene una fiesta en su casa y no quería un paria con él"

"—Ven"

Él de nuevo levanto la vista "—A donde? Salí cuando regresé ya no me dejaron entrar, no traigo ni llaves ni dinero"

"—Y eso que?"

"—A donde voy a ir sin dinero?"

"—No digas tonterías, como que a donde? A mi casa, no te voy a dejar aquí"

Él negó con la cabeza "—Si tu familia me ve me va a matar, además tengo que estar mañana temprano en Tokio"

"—Deja de hacerte el difícil, vamos que hace frío y así te vas a enfermar mas"

Él no tenía muchas fuerzas para soltarse de los rígidos brazos de Hillary que lo jalaba al taxi, se sorprendió de lo fuerte que la chica podía ser, una vez adentro llegaron a la casa de ella, lo metió por la puerta trasera, para su conveniencia sus padres ya dormían, avisó que ya había llegado y lo llevo a su cuarto

"—Estas loco? Como te ibas a pasar la noche ahí, mira como estas?"

"—He pasado peores… no es necesario"

"—Ya no molestes, te vas dormir aquí, primero te vas a bañar y te vas a poner esto, después vemos que hacemos con esa fiebre" Ella le dijo enérgicamente extendiéndole un pants y playera de su padre

"—No, solo quédate con Shamshel, duermo en la sala"

Hillary lo miró molesta "—Esto te va a molestar mas a ti que a mi… pero no me importa, Hiwatari _slushaiet! _(escucha!)"

Él la miró atento, así comenzaba Boris las órdenes, con tal de no escuchar esas palabras tan odiadas hizo lo que ella le ordenaba, ya bañado y cambiado le dijo "—Contenta?" algo molesto se sentó en un sillón de su cuarto

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, se había dado cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, mareado y muy cansado, pero le sorprendía hasta donde su terquedad y orgullo lo hacían ocultar su verdadero estado, parecía como si nada "—Bien, ahora come algo y duérmete, yo duermo en el piso"

"—No, esta es tu cama, yo duermo en el piso, tu duérmete en la cama"

Y aún seguía siendo muy considerado dentro de tanto desplante de indiferencia, se le ocurrió algo

"—Bueno"

Él se recostó en el piso en una cama improvisada y ella fingió dormir en su cama, como a la hora ella se despertó y vio que estaba profundamente dormido pero en un sueño bastante intranquilo por la fiebre, el resto de la madrugada ella se la pasó cuidándolo, ya no podía ocultar cuanto se había enamorado de él, como había dicho iba a esperar que todo se aclarara para decírselo, mientras iba a demostrárselo solo con acciones,

Hillary POV

"_No sé que piense él de mi, pero me ha mostrado que no soy indiferente para él, una vez que todo termine voy a confrontarlo y saber si también me quiere, por el momento no quiero causar mas problemas, cada vez que lo veo sé que se está esforzando por adaptarse a la situación, pero ya lo veo muy desgastado y desganado, si le dijera sé que serían mas complicaciones y dudas en su agobiada mente… no, no quiero complicarle mas las cosas ahora, lo que necesita es mi apoyo y voy a seguir haciendo lo que hasta ahora he hecho, ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda_"

Ella lo miró sonriendo una vez que él pudo conciliar mejor el sueño, no pudo evitar darle un beso y se quedó dormida recargada en la cama.

Eran como las 6 cuando él abrió los ojos, confundido por un momento de no reconocer donde estaba, recordó todo y se levantó, al verla recargada en la cama supo que había velado su sueño, se sintió incómodo e inútil ante la situación, no sabía que debía hacer, recurrió a su mejor plan, la retirada. La recostó en la cama, se cambió (ella había metido la ropa que él llevaba en la secadora) y sobre su buró le dejo una nota.

Eran como las 11 cuando ella abrió perezosamente los ojos, su madre le gritaba desde la sala para que fuera a desayunar "—Otro rato!" se volvió a acomodar y recordó a Kai, se levantó, estaba en la cama y en su cuarto no había rastro de que él hubiera pasado ahí la noche, solo la ropa de su padre y el papel en el buró, ella lo tomó y leyó:

"_Spasiva…(_gracias…quieres saber que es 'Rakuninmura'? te espero el domingo a las 7 en 'Umineko'"

* * *

Les gustó? Ojala y si, bueno, nos vemos para el siguiente!

Ikusi arte!


	5. Rakuninmura: De ida y de regreso

Kaixo! muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, este capítulo surgió mas pronto de lo que esperaba, y espero que les guste, me quebré mucho la cabeza explicando el concepto de 'Rakuninmura' lo saqué del manga de 'Samurai X' ahí se supone que es un lugar, pero bueno yo solo me robe el concepto... ja ja ja ja!

* * *

Rakuninmura: de ida y de regreso

* * *

La mañana del sábado fue un poco fría, ella llegó poco antes de las 7, Kai llegó exacto, le abrió la puerta de la camioneta "—Hola Kai! Como estás? Seguiste enfermo?"

"—Estoy bien"

Una vez que ella cerró la puerta él la miró directo a los ojos "—Vamos a un sanatorio mental y responderé a cualquiera de tus preguntas una vez que salgamos de ahí, no es nada agradable ese lugar, estás segura que quieres seguir?"

Ella no le retiró la mirada pero si se dibujo una duda en sus facciones, la cual no duró y casi al momento le contestó "—Si, quiero ir"

Él asintió y arrancó, el camino fue totalmente en silencio, otras veces cuando iban en carretera él le decía que si quería pusiera algún tipo de música, pero ésta vez él no dijo nada, ella se sentía un poco asustada, las palabras 'sanatorio mental' no eran precisamente algo que te gustara oír ni mucho menos que te dijeran que ibas a ir a uno, pero después de que ella decidió que iba a declararle lo que sentía se había fijado otra meta que alcanzar, ayudarlo no solo con los problemas recientes, sino con su vida en general, los excesos que Voltaire cometía en él con las enormes cargas de trabajo, las presiones y acciones como la de dejarlo fuera de la casa nomas por que el quería, eso no era justo para nadie, Kai lo relataba como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo, ella ya con el tiempo y con las pláticas con los otros sabía que así había sido tratado desde siempre, pero ella quería demostrarle que podían haber otros modos, que no era justo para nadie que permaneciera bajo ese trato.

Iba en una pelea interna con sus ideas, brincaba de cómo decirle todo y como reaccionaría él, también en si acaso 'Rakuninmura' sería el nombre del manicomio, no sonaba a nombre de eso, de hecho aquel nombre daba un aire tétrico, que clase de lugar podría? ser, quien estaba ahí? Que Arashi había mencionado y él se había turbado tanto, sin duda él estaba tenso desde que le dijo a donde irían por que no hablaba y en su cara apenas y se podía leer la ansiedad que tenía, la cual se incrementó cuando le anunció que estaban a punto de llegar.

Habían viajado casi 4 horas, después de una hora de comida, el sol estaba justo en la mitad del cielo y apenas comenzaba a calentar el ambiente, era un día que se sentía sombrío, las nubes de lluvia siempre amenazaban con descargar agua y soplaba un aire frío mezclado con el calor del sol, ella sonrió al pensar "_un día perfecto para ir a un lugar de esos_"

La carretera estaba rodeada de árboles, desde hacía media hora se habían introducido en un bosque y parecía no tener fin, la ansiedad en ella se había incrementado e inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, él al ver eso se detuvo y la miró de nuevo, seriedad en la mirada pero tratando de mostrar un poco de amabilidad "—A menos de 250 m está la desviación, quieres seguir?"

Ella sacudió sus manos para fingir que tenía frío "—Si, vamos"

Él arrancó y como había dicho, poco mas adelante estaba la desviación, viró a la derecha y se introdujeron en un interminable sendero de enormes árboles, ella tomando en cuenta lo lúgubre que el panorama se mostraba delante de ellos imaginó al manicomio como los clásicos de las películas, viejo y con murciélagos, nubarrones negros sobre él y relámpagos, casi como una mansión abandonada rodeada de tumbas, eso le dio mas miedo; pero una vez que se divisó una luz al final del "túnel" de árboles y salieron de él se sintió estúpida de haber pensado eso, una enorme casa que fácilmente podría ser una mansión, una estructura enorme y hermosa, de estilo victoriano y piedra gris, cubierta en partes de hiedra, se sintió transportada a una de esas célebres casas inglesas que ella admiraba, sobre una loma, pasto y pequeños árboles por todos lados; era un paisaje hermoso digno de una postal "_realmente seguimos en Japón?_" ella no pensó que hubiera lugares como ese ahí.

Ella iba a preguntar si eso era 'Rakuninmura' pero recordó que él le advirtió que no respondería a nada hasta que no salieran de ahí sacudió la cabeza para contener su pregunta, pero para su sorpresa él como adivinando que quería le dijo "—Éste es un sanatorio mental administrado y atendido por franceses, su nombre está en francés pero un traducción sería 'Refugio del corazón' o una estupidez similar, no te dejes llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar, a fin de cuentas hay gente mentalmente enferma dentro, supongo que nunca has entrado a uno así que repito mi pregunta, estás segura que quieres seguir?"

Ella se sintió mas nerviosa por las constantes advertencias, pero asintió de nuevo. Él se dirigió a la entrada del lugar, ahí una especie de monja-enfermera se acercó a la camioneta, al ver a Kai no pudo ocultar su sorpresa "—Buenas tardes, no lo esperábamos"

Él con un tono irónico se siguió derecho sin voltear a ver a la mujer "—Ni yo"

Se registraron en la recepción, él le dijo a la encargada que era la primera vez que ella iba ahí y que no sabía las reglas básicas, una joven de apenas unos 25 se acercó muy amable a Hillary mientras le extendía una bata blanca le dio instrucciones, le dijo que lo importante era mantener la calma, que dejara todo aquello de metal, plástico rígido o cuerdas, cinturones, cualquier cosa imaginable que pudiera usarse como arma, le dijo también que como a quien iban a ver estaba en el ala 4, iban a tener que pasar por las alas anteriores a ella, que mientras no se mostrara nerviosa no habría problemas, que si en algún momento no quería seguir había salidas de "emergencia", que los iban a acompañar 4 enfermeros por si acaso tenían problemas, con tantas advertencias ella imaginó mil y un cosas (y como no), Kai la miró y sin palabras le repitió la pregunta, ella de nuevo asintió juntando todo el valor que podía reunir, aspiró hondo cuando se colocaron frente a la entrada "—Lista?" "—Vamos"

Cada sala era para distintos niveles de locura, los primeros a su gusto se veían bastante normales pero fue pasando, 1, no tuvo problemas, 2, le inquietó un poco el actuar de algunos, 3, se sobrecogió de sorpresa al ver mas acciones extrañas, gente caminando sin sentido, algunos revolcándose en el piso, otros hablando con algún objeto o con la pared, ahora si dudó en seguir, Kai iba al lado de ella, él se veía como si nada ni siquiera parecía sorprenderle las extrañas acciones a su alrededor, le colocó una mano en el hombro "—Quieres seguir?" "—Si…"

Sintió que mentía con su respuesta, al saber que se acercaban a la sala 4, pensó que sería ver personas en completa decadencia, y se atemorizó mas, pero al traspasar la puerta se encontró en un lugar totalmente diferente a las primeras tres alas, parecía una casa común y corriente, ricamente amueblada y decorada, piso de madera, todo impecable, confundida observó a Kai, se dio cuenta que ahora era él quien se veía nervioso e intranquilo, él al sentir su mirada le señaló con la vista un pasillo, de pronto una anciana que tenía el mismo uniforme que la monja-enfermera se acercó a Kai "—Sr. Hiwatari, no pensábamos que vendría, si nos hubiera avisado la hubiéramos preparado, ha estado mucho mas tranquila y ya no ha sido necesario sujetarla, pero mantiene la misma tendencia"

"—Suponía eso, se contagió de lo que vio"

Las enigmáticas palabras de Kai crearon en Hillary mas duda, de quien hablaban, la mujer les indicó que se quitarán las batas (se las había dado que los otros "pacientes" respetaban solo a los doctores que identificaban por las batas), ellos lo hicieron y solo entonces Hillary notó el brazo izquierdo de Kai, tenía cubierta una parte de él con gasas, no le preguntó se enfocó en mantener su respiración tranquila para no ponerse mas nerviosa.

Comenzó a oír música de piano, era una canción hermosa pero no supo reconocerla, la mujer al abrir la puerta de un cuarto dejó salir la música, adentró alguien tocaba el piano; la enfermera entró seguida de Kai y Hillary al final, ella vio a quien tocaba el piano, una mujer madura como de 50, tenía el cabello recogido y vestía formalmente, ésta al ver que había gente no dejó de tocar y habló "—Así que el malagradecido viene otra vez, que haces aquí? No vienes desde hace casi 2 años, pensé que al fin el destino te había hecho justicia, pero sigues vivo"

La enfermera se acercó a ella y le dijo "—No seas así, viene a verte, no te alegra?"

"—Alegrarme? Por qué habría de alegrarme?"

"—Por que aún sigues aquí…"

"—Claro, como ya tomaste todo lo que nos pertenecía a él y a mi, cuando menos tienes ese deber, nos arruinaste, el colmo sería que también me mataras"

"—Yo no lo maté"

"—Ay! Aún no lo aceptas? Que quieres, a que vienes? A que vienes siempre? Si no es por gusto, sé que Voltaire te obliga y mira!" la mujer en un movimiento inadvertido se acercó a Kai y jaló las gasas que cubrían su brazo descubriendo una quemadura de no muy buena vista "—todavía haces tonterías? Pensé que en Rusia (refiriéndose a la abadía) te habían enseñado a obedecer, pero veo que Voltaire aún tiene que disciplinarte, en serio Kai… como puedes seguir viviendo así?"

Kai se echó a un lado evitando la aguda mirada de la mujer, en el movimiento Hillary entró en el campo visual de ella, su iracunda mirada se suavizó y como si fuera otra persona le habló con cierta dulzura "—Quién eres tú? No te conocía"

Hillary confundida no sabía que decir, parecía otra persona… "—Hola, soy Tatibana, Hillary (no sé si ese sea su apellido)… mucho gusto" Hillary habló lo mas cortés que pudo mientras veía un poco preocupada a Kai, que hacía lo mejor que podía en cubrir de nuevo su brazo

"—Y vienes con éste parásito? No srita. Tatibana, deberías alejarte de él, créeme de buena experiencia te lo digo, todo los que están cerca de él terminan muy mal, de milagro yo no estoy muerta, pero no pienso que dure mucho si él sigue viniendo"

Hillary no comprendía el repentino cambio en la mujer y quiso ayudar a Kai porque se veía paralizado, no sabiendo que contestar, la mirada pegada al piso y el puño cerrado; ella miró a la mujer con decisión "—No, se equivoca, él no es nada de lo que dice, por el contrario"

"—Que le hiciste a esta chica Kai, que mentiras le has dicho, tú nunca vas a poder comenzar una vida separada de todo esto, no te canses ya, oí de lo que te pasó, lo ves? No importa cuanto te canses, lo que has hecho jamás será perdonado, me lo quitaste, me arruinaste la vida… si no hubiera sido por él tu estarías muerto desde hace mucho… basta! largo! Largo de aquí no quiero verte, largo!"

Esta vez la mujer si se exaltó y comenzó a gritar histérica, Kai empujó a Hillary detrás y se colocó entre ella y la mujer, con un rápido movimiento le sostuvo ambas manos y espero a que los enfermeros llegaran mientras la mujer forcejeaba iracunda, le gritaba mil y un cosas a Kai, éste impasivo le dijo "—_Pachemu ti dielat eto? _(por que haces esto?)"

La mujer de repente dejo de forcejear y con una carcajada le contestó "_Pachemu? Glupi! Patamu chto ia nikagda budut proshat tibie! (_por que? Tonto! Por que yo nunca te perdonaré!"

Justo en ese instante cuatro fuertes brazos la sujetaron, Kai soltó a la mujer en shock, Hillary, aunque no entendió lo que esas palabras significaban, si supo que habían afectado y mucho a Kai, él salió sin decirle nada, ella después de una última mirada a la mujer lo siguió. Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de regreso, seguidos de cerca por la anciana, una vez en la recepción la enfermera se acercó a él "—Lo sentimos sr. Como le decía no supimos que venía y la hubiéramos sedado, como ha estado muy tranquila desde hace mucho pensé que no pasaría nada, pero siempre es lo mismo, lo siento…"

Kai sacudió la cabeza "—No, no se preocupe, ya lo dijo… siempre es lo mismo" con eso salió sin despedirse, Hillary agradeció por él y se despidió, lo alcanzó cuando se subía a la camioneta, en silencio se dirigían a aquel túnel de árboles pero antes de llegar a éste él giró a la derecha y se introdujeron en la pradera que cubría el paisaje, después de unos 15 mn él dejó la camioneta en una arboleda y caminaron un rato mas, al fin debajo de un gran árbol se sentaron, Hillary solo lo seguía sin que él le dijera que hacer ella entendía, no había querido hablarle por que aún lo veía shockeado por las palabras de la mujer, una vez en el piso él habló

"—Ahora si… ya puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras…"

Ella dudó pero él le había hecho esa promesa y estaba cumpliéndola "—Quien era esa mujer?"

Él la miró sorprendido "—No sabes? Pensé que lo habías supuesto… si, sé que lo imaginaste"

"—Entonces ella es…"

"—Aja, mi madre…"

"—Que fue todo eso que dijo?"

Él dio un largo suspiro, levanto la vista al cielo y luego al piso "—Recuerdas la foto? Estábamos en San Petersburgo fue en noviembre, después de un viaje de casi dos meses regresamos a Japón, mi padre hacía el trabajo que yo hago ahora para Voltaire… andar de junta en junta, claro que él lo hacía con gusto y cuando él quería, era febrero, ellos tuvieron que ir casi de emergencia a Hiroshima, era un viaje de apenas 3 horas, así que me dejaron con el viejo Voltaire, yo no quería, en ese entonces lo que le tenía era miedo no el odio de ahora, yo le insistí que no me dejaran con él.

Flashback

"—Escúchame Kai, no vamos a tardar, antes de que anochezca vamos a estar de regreso, solo son unas horas"

"—No, no quiero estar con él, que tal si deciden quedarse por allá?"

"—Te prometo que vamos a regresar, alguna vez he faltado a una promesa mía? Vamos a regresar"

Eran cerca de las 7, cuando el teléfono sonó, Kai corrió a contestar "—_Da?_"

"—Kai? Que haces contestando, donde está tu abuelo?"

"—No sé, que pasa, ya llegaron?"

"—No, hay una tormenta y no nos va a dejar regresar, mañana temprano salimos para allá"

"—No! Dijeron que vendrían por mi!"

"—No seas exagerado, es solo una noche"

"—Ustedes dijeron"

"—Deja de comportarte así, ya sabes como odia tu abuelo esa conducta"

"—Pero… por favor!"

"—No! Aquí nos vamos a quedar"

Del otro lado de la línea la mujer empezaba a molestarse, su esposo que la esperaba en la puerta de la caseta telefónica al ver su enojo le dijo "—Tranquilízate, no es para tanto, a ver pásamelo, Kai?"

"—Tú dijiste que vendrías por mi"

"—Pero entiende que no contábamos con esta tormenta"

"—Tú lo prometiste, por favor"

—"Tienes razón, te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir como yo te enseñado que debes cumplir las tuyas, no te vayas a dormir vamos para allá"

El niño al oír eso sonrió "—No! Claro que no! Gracias! Los espero!"

El anciano que iba entrando a la sala al oír por el altavoz que su hijo regresaría aún con la tormenta por culpa del niño no pudo ocultar su ira y de un brusco movimiento lo aventó contra un muro mientras trataba de hablar con él en vano, se volteó de nuevo al niño "—Que hiciste? Te das cuenta de la tontería que acabas de hacer?"

"—No hice nada, él me lo prometió"

"—En verdad que eres estúpido, escúchame y que esto se te grabé bien, si algo le pasa a mi hijo, será absolutamente tu culpa, y ni en toda tu vida saldaras la deuda que tendrás conmigo"

El niño acostumbrado a los arranques de histeria del viejo corrió a esconderse a un cuarto, y ahí permaneció una hora, dos, tres… hasta que se quedó dormido, lo despertaron los histéricos gritos de su abuelo, no dudó siquiera en salir de debajo de una cama donde había permanecido oculto, pero al ver la luz que entraba por la ventana salió extrañado, había pasado toda la noche y ellos jamás habían llegado, pensó que como no lo vieron no lo llamaron "_yo le prometí que no me dormiría, se va a enojar…_" justo en el momento en que asomó por la puerta para revisar que no estuviera el viejo éste lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la sala, ahí habían ya muchas personas reunidas, negro, todos de negro, Voltaire lo levantó por el brazo, Kai se aterró al ver la ira en los ojos de su abuelo, nunca había visto tanta "—Te lo dije, te lo dije, no hay perdón para ti, nunca pagaras el error que cometiste, me quitaste a mi hijo y encima de eso me echas una maldición, tú! Ahora tendré que soportarte!"

Un hombre detuvo a Voltaire que iba a darle un golpe al niño "—Déjalo, él no tiene la culpa de nada, es él quien va a llevar la peor parte, su padre está muerto y a su madre no le dan muchas esperanzas"

Kai volteó asustado, su padre estaba que?

Fin Flashback

"—…muerto, por mi culpa él se había muerto, el carro se volteó en una curva, la nieve hacía intransitable la carretera, pero mi necedad los hizo seguir, él murió al instante, ella perdió una pierna y la cordura, Voltaire me mantuvo con él como 3 meses, cuando ella salió del hospital de inmediato me mandó con ella, pero al verme se volvió loca de ira, esas 3 semanas fueron un infierno, me golpeaba cada que podía con lo primero que encontraba, ella tampoco me ha perdonado; decidió alegar demencia para no ir ala cárcel por haberme golpeado, claro que no estaba loca, pero no toleró que él hubiera muerto, yo sabía que me había querido, pero siempre quiso mas a mi padre… lleva ahí mas de 17 años, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta si se ha empezado a volver loca, el lugar quizá"

Hillary trataba de no mirarlo, él le había dicho que odiaba que lo vieran con lástima, y aunque quisiera sabía que no podía ocultarla, apenas y conseguía reprimir las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, giró la cabeza al lado contrario de donde él estaba, Kai se dio cuenta de sus acciones y medio sonrió, ella lo hacía por él, "—Nos vamos ya?"

No contestó, se quedaron como 15 mn en silencio, ella sintió que debía consolarlo que debía mostrarle su apoyo, pero no encontraba el modo; él se perdió por un momento en sus recuerdos, la imagen de su padre mientras viajaban a la playa, la extraña cara de su madre sonriéndole, los pocos recuerdos que aún mantenía de ella antes del accidente le decían que si lo había amado, y compararlos con los últimos años… era triste, dolía, lastimaba saber que ya no era así, que desde hace tanto fue así y que ella se lo dijera tan seguido y tan segura dolía mas.

Sacudió su cabeza, a veces no podía dejar de compadecerse asimismo, si nadie lo hacía por él… pero odiaba sentirse tan débil, se levantó y ella lo siguió, de nuevo el camino de regresó y la comida fue en silencio, la dejó en su casa y se fue sin volverle a hablar.

Cuando ella entró a su casa se fue directo a su cuarto, lloró durante un buen rato, le causó una gran impresión todo lo que había visto y oído, antes se había sentido frustrada cada que hablaba con Kai por que su férrea máscara que ocultaba todos sus sentimientos hacía que ella se desesperara, no entendía por que él era así… ahora lo entendía, comprendía hasta que punto toda su vida lo había dañado, se reafirmó muy profundo la intención de ayudarlo, si la vida no había sido amable con él, aún no estaba todo acabado. De momento recordó, él jamás le dijo que era 'Rakuninmura', se suponía que para eso era el viaje, "_Él me dijo que no era ese manicomio, entonces? Se le olvidó o no me lo quiere decir…_"

La semana pasó, el fin de semana y de nuevo otra, él le había hablado solo una vez por teléfono, las cosas con Voltaire se habían complicado un poco y lo tenía ocupado todo el día, el jueves de aquella semana ella iba saliendo de la escuela, se detuvo para esperar a los otros, ella había salido temprano y como siempre se reunían a las 2, aún tenía media hora de espera, se sentó pacientemente en una de las bancas mientras se puso a contemplar el panorama, como a los 5 mn vio a unos 4 chicos que molestaban a un par de chicos mas jóvenes, ella cuando vio que las cosas se ponían mas violentas intervino sin medir las consecuencias

"—Oigan! Déjenlos en paz!" ella se interpuso entre ellos, a los tipos no les importó y de un jalón la aventaron al piso

"—Hazte a un lado, vete a dar problemas a alguien mas"

Ella se levantó rápidamente y de nuevo se interpuso

Otro de ellos la tomó por el brazo de nuevo "—No entendiste? No somos de aquellos que no golpean a las mujeres"

"—Claro que no, si golpean a niños, que se puede esperar de ustedes"

Ese mismo la jaloneo mas fuerte y levantó su brazo listo para dar el golpe "—Cállate perra!"

Hillary solo cerró los ojos resignada, siempre le pasaban cosas similares por hablar sin medir sus acciones, pero el golpe jamás llegó, al abrir los ojos se topó con Kai golpeando al tipo, por supuesto la respuesta de los otros no se hizo esperar, él recibió algunos golpes pero los que repartió fueron mas certeros, una vez que los otros se rindieron se dieron a la fuga, para ese momento ya se habían reunido varias personas, unos vigilantes de la universidad de Hillary se acercaron a detener la pelea pero cuando llegaron ya se habían ido los tipos, solo se encontraron con Kai, Hillary y los dos chicos que ella defendió. "—Que pasó aquí?"

"—Ah Hiwatari! Tu eres Kai Hiwatari, no? Por que vienes a dar problemas también aquí?"

Rei (que trabajaba en la escuela como ayudante en la biblioteca), Max (que los iba a alcanzar ahí) y Tyson (que aunque no cursaba iba de oyente) llegaron justo en ese momento, se acercaron pensando que ahora iba a molestar a Hillary, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar ella se interpuso para su sorpresa entre los policías y Kai "—Aquí hay un error, fue él quien me defendió, ellos molestaban a esos niños y yo intervine, pero después empezaron a reñir conmigo y el me ayudó"

"—Es cierto eso?" El policía preguntó a los chicos y estos asintieron temerosos para después salir corriendo "—Cobardes" Hillary musitó y volteó preocupada a Kai, que shockeado veía a toda la gente reunida, ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, muchos ahí aún lo despreciaba y nadie iba a defenderlo "—Lo ven? Vayan y alcancen a aquellos! Son de ingeniería del grupo 405, yo los conozco"

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos "—Solo por que tú lo dices, si él lo dijera no le creeríamos" los hombres se fueron para donde corrieron los otros dejando en silencio a Hillary mirando a Kai, éste con la mirada en el piso goteando sangre de su nariz y los otros (Max, Rei y Tyson) aún confundido ante el suceso, poco a poco las demás personas que se habían reunido se fueron dispersando dejando solo a ellos.

Tyson ignorando por completo a Kai le habló a Hillary "—Estás bien? Estás segura que él no te hizo nada?"

"—No Tyson, fue todo tal y como lo escuchaste"

Kai sabiendo que no tenía nada mas que hacer ahí y para evitar otra humillante discusión como la de la casa de Tyson comenzó a caminar rumbo a la parada para lo cual tenía que pasar justo a lado de ellos, cuando pasaba frente a ellos pensó que nada pasaría pero Max se paró justo frente a él, Kai no levantó la vista del piso ni le habló solo se quedó ahí parado, Hillary iba a gritarle a Max pero se detuvo cuando él le extendió un pañuelo a Kai, éste levantó la mirada confundida, lo tomó y siguió su camino, ni Kai ni Max dijeron algo, cuando Kai ya llevaba un pequeño tramo ella corrió a alcanzarlo, y le dijo "—Gracias! Ya ves? Ya no están tan mal las cosas" el asintió sin creerle del todo y se fue.

Ella regresó junto a los otros "—Que fue eso?" Tyson confundido por que ella se había acercado a él y por lo que Max le dio le dijo

"—Solo le di las gracias, nos vamos?"

La misma noche de ese día ella se estaba quedando dormida en su escritorio, trataba de hacer su tarea pero lo ocurrido en el día no la dejaba en paz, entonces su celular sonó, de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él al identificar que era una llamada de Kai "—Hola? Como estas?"

"—Puedes salir en este momento?"

"—No sé, son casi las 8"

"—Puedes? Si o no?"

"—Si"

"—Paso por ti en la esquina de tu casa en media hora exactamente, no quiero que esperes ni que me hagas esperar, no vamos a tardar"

"—Si"

Ella salió en punto, él paso y se detuvo debajo de un puente, no había nadie alrededor, sus manos se aferraron al volante y su mirada al parabrisas

"—Que pasa Kai?"

"—Se dice que 'Rakuninmura' es un lugar en donde van todos aquellos que han perdido todo, que están solos o que se han desecho de todo para olvidarse de su pasado, como te dije, aquel lugar tiene ese estúpido nombre francés, pero muchos de los que tienen conocidos internados lo llaman así, por que no solo es un manicomio, es precisamente eso, un lugar en donde te refugias de tu realidad para olvidarla, ahí no todos están locos como mi madre lo estaba; al darle la espalda a su pasado se refugió ahí…"

"—Eso es 'Rakuninmura'?"

"—Eso era lo que te iba a decir aquel día, yo sentía que solo ese lugar podía llamarse así, pero…" él la miró directo a los ojos "—me di cuenta de algo, yo he estado ahí toda mi vida, me he mantenido separado de todo y todos dentro de mi, tú me lo dijiste, si ha nadie le había dicho nada sobre esa parte de mi vida era por que no había confiado completamente en alguien, y ciertamente nadie me había mostrado tanto interés… hasta que tú llegaste"

Hillary se sobresaltó con las palabras de Kai, su corazón latía fuerte, se paralizó, su mente comenzó a jugar regalándole bonitas imágenes de ellos juntos, al fin como pareja, al fin como si ella ya le hubiera declarado lo que sentía, él habló de nuevo y ella no supo que hacer para ocultar su desconcierto

"—Me trajiste de regreso de ese maldito lugar en el que me perdí desde hace tantos años… y me siento idiota diciéndote esto, aunque se supone que no debe ser así… como sea, solo… _deabru!_"

Ella intentó comprender lo que le decía acercó su cabeza, ella sintió su respiración agitada, le colocó una mano en el pecho, su corazón también latía fuerte; supo que tenía que ser ella quien siguiera todo, acercó mas su cabeza hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, él abrió bien los ojos muy confundido, eso era lo que esperaba? Era eso lo que quería? Ni él lo sabía, se lo medio correspondió y después no supo que hacer, arrancó y se acercó a la casa de ella.

Hillary sonreía "—Y ahora que?"

"—No tengo la mas remota idea…"

"—Vete ya, yo te habló después"

Ella se bajó y el arrancó, por supuesto que no sabía que quería, la quería?

Que significaba para él? Le estaba muy agradecido si, pero la quería?

Si, era alguien importante para él… pero realmente la quería?

No, no la quería; él siempre había estado solo, había aprendido que manteniendo a todos alejados de él nadie lo podía lastimar, pero con el tiempo se sentía vacío,

si, era su naturaleza pero poco a poco fue asimilando que no había nada de malo en permitir que la gente se acercara, obviamente no tanto, no la quería?

Si… no… si… no… no! no?

"—Agh!" era muy frustrante, se alejó tan rápido como pudo que no se percató que Arashi estaba parada frente a la casa de Hillary.

* * *

Uy! que cosa complicada es eso del amor... la quería? si no? pronto lo sabran. Cualquier duda, en review o correo como gusten,me despido y nos vemos pronto con el siguiente por acá.

Ikusi arte!


	6. Reconstrucción

Kaixo! he aquí el sexto capítulo, y creo que tiene algo que muchos esperaban, guau! vaya, de que uno se emociona escribiendo ya que encontró la inspiración, no puede detenerse, yo pensé que este capítulo iba a estar hasta la próxima semana, pero me senté a escribir y no pare hasta terminarlo, también me gustó, y se me hizo muy interesante el final de éste capítulo, a ver que opinan de él.

Bueno, muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, entre ellos me ayudaron a darle un pequeño cambio en la historia, me gustó mas como va quedando, bueno, no prometo cuando tendré listo el otro pero ya estoy trabajando en él, y ya... no dire mas por que se van las ideas. Ojala les guste!

* * *

**Reconstrucción

* * *

**

Apenas la noche anterior ella le dio ese beso…

Es temprano, muy temprano, 5:30, él se levantó y en el baño se mojó la cara.

"_Siempre me niego a verme al espejo, odio ver las facciones y la persona misma que me mira desde él, nunca me ha gustado la persona en que me he convertido; cuando siento que algo ha cambiado en mi es la única forma en que me detengo a analizar el reflejo. Anoche… estos último meses, me han cambiado mucho, pero fue para bien? Ni en miles de años pensé decirle a alguien lo de mi familia, pero apenas ayer… _

_Le dije todo, y me sentí en parte aliviado, pero así no soy yo, ese no era yo, quien soy yo? No me gusta quien he sido pero tampoco quien fui ayer, esos sentimientos no me gustan, pero… negarlos… tampoco, diablos! Por que esto es tan complicado, no es tan sencillo como empezar a expresar todo, dejar de ser tan orgulloso, de ser tan selectivo, tan amargado como Tyson diría, exacto ser como ellos, no, no es cuestión de eso, sería fingir mas, no, me gusta mi soledad, me gusta mi orgullo, no soy como todos, me gusta ser diferente, tener control de la situación, pero en eso radica parte de la infelicidad._

_Basta! Estas últimas semanas… he sido un estúpido, por que he dejado que me traten de ese modo? Ellos (_Tyson y compañía_) no entran siquiera a la discusión, parece que pronto podré enfrentarlos, pero los demás? Ellos que derecho tienen de pasar por encima de mi? Ninguno, tuve la habilidad de levantar de cero mi vida, lo voy a hacer otra vez, y todos aquellos que creen que me pueden seguir humillando van a saber que están en un error, lo que pasó paso… el solucionar o no este conflicto no es excusa para seguir viviendo con la mirada baja, voy a retomar mi lugar, primero en esta casa y después en la escuela, quizá aquí no tengo poder, pero ellos tampoco lo tienen sobre mi, soy mejor que los hipócritas que aquí trabajan y en la escuela… ya veremos"_

Él regresaba cansado de haber ido a correr, todo el recorrido le dio el tiempo y la mente fría para analizar su situación, pasaban de las 6, se bañó, mientras se cambiaba se miró de nuevo al espejo, "—Parece que no será tan malo este día"

Era lunes, tomó la bicicleta y se fue a la escuela, en otras ocasiones prefería tomar una 'ruta alterna' para evitar enfrentarse a tanta gente y con ello miradas y gritos de desprecio, pero dicha ruta era considerablemente difícil, pero determinado a recuperar su estatus se fue por la carretera, como aquella vez con Max, se metió hábilmente entre los carros, llegando a la escuela solo lanzó un 'A un lado' y se siguió derecho asustando y a punto de atropellar a mas de uno, ese era él, no se preocupaba por quienes no se preocupaban por él y aún mas, no le importaban, lo odiaran o no, no le interesaba.

Dejó la bicicleta y se alejó caminando acompasadamente, la mirada al frente viendo y no a todos, tenía clase de teoría avanzada de economía, las semanas anteriores había disminuido su participación y atención en la mayoría de sus actividades, lo había agobiado todo, pero había que comenzar de nuevo.

Entró al salón, invariablemente se sentó hasta atrás, los otros como era su costumbre se acercaron a molestarlo con sus comentarios, antes él simplemente no contestaba; hoy era diferente, apenas el primero se acercó, se sentó junto a él y se preparaba para lanzar el comentario, Kai lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacía la superficie de la mesa presionando con su otro puño la cabeza del chico, mantuvo la mirada al frente y habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan "—No pienso estar soportando mas sus estupideces, que quedé bien claro para todos, quien vuelva a hacer un comentario o alguna idiotez por el mero afán de molestar, no pienso solo escuchar" él levantó el puño y lo lanzó contra el tipo, éste cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero jamás llegó Kai lo detuvo justo antes de tocarlo y lo soltó aventándolo al piso "—Ahora largo!" uno de los amigos del otro se acercó frente a él "—Que pasa? Por que no te atreviste a golpearlo? Crees que te expulsen o te dio miedo?" "—Flojera" Dijo Kai con tono aburrido

"—No, yo creo que fue miedo"

Kai levantó de repente la mirada y le dijo con una leve sonrisa "—Quieres probar?"

Claro que el otro sudo frío, todos regresaron a sus lugares, el rumor se expandió como pólvora por la escuela, y precisamente era lo que él quería así se ahorraba tener que estar haciendo lo mismo en todas las clases, iba a ser muy aburrido.

Incluso el rumor llegó a Max, no pudo creerlo y tampoco quiso comprobarlo, pero la afirmación llegó por si sola, caminaba con sus amigos rumbo a una cafetería, para cortar camino pasaban por las canchas de básquetbol, justo cuando iban entrando a ellas distinguió un tumulto de gente, como buenos chismosos todos sus amigos se acercaron, tres chicos estaban riñendo con Kai, este permanecía sentado en el piso comiendo mientras los otros gritaban "—Que derecho tienes tu para lastimar a alguien o peor aún, para pedir respeto, si fuiste tú quien causo daño y encima de todo no fue capaz de responder por él" "—Como amenazas? Si has seguido aquí es por que las autoridades no te han expulsado, por que tu abuelo da grandes aportaciones" "—Pero sabes que con nosotros no es tan sencillo, con dinero o no, existe una justicia y cuando menos nosotros la vamos a aplicar"

Kai no se movió de su lugar, los días anteriores permanecía callado y ya en cierto punto de la discusión se alejaba, pero hoy, se levantó y habló para todos "—Tengo y ejerzo el mismo derecho que ustedes ahora, amenazan y lastimarían si les diera la oportunidad, su justicia no me importa por que me he dado cuenta que se puede manipular, a un lado!"

"—No! De aquí no te vas hasta que te demos una lección"

"—Ustedes a mi? Por favor! A un lado"

Intentaron empezar a pelear, pero la tranquilidad de Kai no les dio confianza, aún antes de entrar a la universidad cuando aún jugaba era bien conocida su agresividad, sin reconocer su derrota le abrieron camino pero ese trayecto iba justo a Max, él fue él único que no se movió

"—Regresas a tu cinismo? Pensé que habías entendido y aceptado tu culpa, que por eso no te enfrentabas a nadie y preferías ocultarte, pero veo que me equivoqué"

"—Si y no"

"—De que hablas? Ya se te olvidó lo que pasó, todo lo que ellos hacen es por apoyo a nosotros y a los padres de esa niña, a todos aquellos que dañaste"

"—No me importan ninguno de ellos, si siguiera ocultándome es como si aceptara que todo lo que se dice es cierto, pero nada lo es, que si ustedes me creen o no, de momento no me importa, a un lado"

"—No tienes remedio, así me confirmas el maldito bastardo que eres, Arashi siempre tuvo razón"

"—Que el tiempo diga y… dile a ella que estuve en Londres"

Él siguió caminando haciendo a un lado a Max, él cual le gritó enojado cuando se refirió a Arashi "—Que quieres decir con eso? La sigues molestando?"

Pero Kai ya no contestó, no le había dicho a Hillary lo que investigó de Arashi cuando estuvo en Londres. Las clases terminaron y la misma escena de la mañana con la bicicleta, aquella tarde ella le mando un mensaje al celular, quería hablar con él por Internet, ella al ver que accedía se sintió aliviada (ninguno se atrevía a verse de frente).

Ya entrada la noche fue cuando se toparon en la red, él le dijo lo que había investigado; el padre de Arashi no trabajaba en la empresa que ella había dicho, en otros tiempos había sido un eminente empresario pero durante una crisis su empresa perdió buena parte de su capital y se le ocurrió hacer tratos con Voltaire, este le dio un préstamo que con el tiempo no pudo pagar, al parecer su empresa no había repuntado como se esperaba, y se tuvo que declarar en banca rota, Voltaire misteriosamente no lo había demandado como lo hacía con la mayoría de aquellos quienes no le pagaban, todo eso había sido apenas medio año atrás; un mes después ya se habían trasladado a Japón y Arashi entró a la escuela, era muy sospechoso.

"—Tal vez si sea verdad lo que ella dice"

Kai leyó en pantalla lo que Hillary escribía y arqueó una ceja "—Aún dudo"

"—Le vas a volver a preguntar?"

"—No sé"

"—Me enteré de lo que paso hoy…"

"—…"

"—Kai?"

"—Te dijo Max…"

"—Pues de hecho salió después de que le dijo a Arashi lo que tu le dijiste, que habías ido a Londres"

"—Ella que dijo?"

"—Se puso un poco nerviosa, pero después se acercó a mi y me dijo algo muy extraño"

"—Que?"

"—Que también sabía algo que no me gustaría que ellos se enteraran, crees que sepa que te he estado viendo?"

"—No sé, habrá que medir quien teme a quien"

"—Pero y si les dice?"

"—Mañana hablaré con ella"

"—No quiero que te metas en problemas"

"—Por que habría de hacerlo?"

"—Por lo de hoy"

"—Créeme ya no será lo mismo"

"—Pero y si Max se pelea ahora contigo, que vas a hacer?"

"—Defenderme… adios!"

"—Espera, hay otra cosa que tengo que preguntarte!"

Él no recibió la respuesta, ella suspiro aliviada había apresurado su pregunta sin pensarla, se había dicho que primero iban a arreglar todo y después lo que seguía… se sonrojo un poco pensando en como se lo diría y así hasta que se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas fueron distintas con Kai, ya nadie se atrevía a decirle algo ni a mirarlo feo, y él, se sentía bien con eso, esas semanas sintiendo las miradas de todos lo habían afectado, pero estaba en el lugar que se había ganado y que no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara, a la salida cuando dejaba unos libros en su casillero se topó con una carta, no muy convencido la abrió, 'Yumi y Nobuhiro Kino, calle Tsudoshi lote A, zona 23' "—Y esto?"

"—Son los padres de la niña"

Kai volteó a Arashi que estaba sentada detrás de él "—Que pretendes?"

"—Un trato"

"—Habla"

"—Sé que Hillary te ha ayudado, no les diré nada a los otros si tu no divulgas nada de mi padre"

"—Tengo uno mejor, no habló, no hablas y me dices por que Voltaire no los demandó"

"—No! Por eso te estoy ayudando, no quiero que mi padre se meta en mas porquería con ese señor, pero no lo puedo arriesgar a él, por eso te voy a ayudar hasta donde pueda"

"—Si me dices me ayudarías mucho mas"

"—No! Entonces? Que les vas a decir?"

"—Que? A quien? No hay quien le interese"

"—Yo no diré nada, aunque tu no me lo prometas"

"—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer"

Él le dio una última mirada ya no tan despectiva y se alejó, Arashi sabía que era verdad, que después de tanto daño no podía hacer otra cosa, pero poco a poco.

A Kai le costó un poco, pero le habló a Hillary, justo en ese momento ella estaba con todos y le había prometido a Daichi que le ayudaría con una tarea de química, fingió que hablaba con su mamá "—No mamá, no puedo ahorita estoy con mis amigos, le prometí a uno que le iba a ayudar, terminó como a las 6, es muy tarde?"

"—Si, tengo la dirección de la niña" Hillary sabía que si era urgente pero… como se iba a zafar? "—Vete Hillary, yo le ayudo" Arashi que iba llegando de repente le dijo, Hillary volteó confundida y cuando ella le dio una sonrisa sincera se confundió mas "—Que qué?" "—Vete tranquila, es importante"

Kai escuchaba todo y le dijo "—Hazle caso… ya hablé con ella"

"—Voy para allá" Hillary asintió, Kai había planeado eso con Arashi? Vaya que eso era nuevo

Se encontraron en una pequeña plaza, no tardaron mucho en dar con la casa, era una zona residencial y ya frente a la casa señalada, Kai se siguió derecho "—Que haces? No ibas a hablar con ellos?" "—Si, pero que se va a decir?"

"—Que paso? Por que paso? Y por que accedieron a falsificar su denuncia"

"—No piensas llegar haciendo esas preguntas verdad?"

Ella vio lo rudo que eso iba a ser, Kai se preocupaba por como iban a reaccionar los padres de la niña? Increíble, pero era cierto, primero había que ver si ellos estaba dispuestos a hablar, "—Bien, yo voy a tocar y hablar primero, después de plantearles la situación, si aceptan entras tu, si no… insisto, te parece?"

Él asintió y después de darle la vuelta a la manzana se estacionó en la esquina "—Cualquier cosa, llama, ten el teléfono a la mano"

Ella bajó nerviosa de la camioneta, ambos siguieron hasta la casa, él se detuvo dos casas antes y se sentó en la banqueta, Hillary tocó el timbre, mientras abrían contempló la fachada aún estaban los recordatorios del sepelio, trago saliva y volvió a tocar, una mujer como de 35 le abrió "—En que te puedo ayudar?"

"—Hola, buenas tardes… yo… he… bueno… traía, no, quería… ojala…" Los nervios la traicionaron, Kai se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato la alcanzó, miró de frente a la mujer y le dijo "—Quiero hablar con ustedes"

La mujer de inmediato lo reconoció y asintió dejándolos pasar "—Pasen, pasen… aprisa" una vez que entraron ella revisó nerviosa la calle

"—Que pasa?" Su esposo entraba a la sala y al verlos solo asintió "—voy a ver que Hikaru no baje"

La señora los sentó en la sala, les ofreció agua y después con su esposo se sentaron frente a Hillary y Kai "—Que hacen aquí?" no había recriminación en la pregunta, mas bien un aire de disculpa

"—Saber por que"

Ambos adultos se dieron miradas comprensivas y comenzaron su relato, la empresa aseguradora les había ofrecido el dinero para que lo denunciaran mas que por la muerte de la niña, ellos había visto bien todo. Ese día venían de la escuela, esperaban la luz verde para poder pasar cuando la madre sintió como la mano de su hija la soltaba parecía que la jalaban, cuando reaccionó la niña ya estaba a mitad de la avenida, entre el tumulto no pudo ver quien se la había arrebatado y aventado, trató de acercarse a ella cuando el carro de Kai se acercaba al verla él viró para evitarla pero el carro se descontroló y con eso el resto de la gente corrió alocada a ocultarse y evitar los atropellaran, solo sus padres vieron que si consiguió evitarla pero justo detrás de él un carro verde la embistió, la gente corría y gritaba descontrolada, el carro de Kai dio vueltas en el pavimento, entre tanto caos el carro verde se dio a la fuga, los que iban detrás de él por evitarlo comenzaron a chocar entre si, resultando la escena que Kai había visto al salir del auto chocado.

"—Mi hija quedó como a 20 m del choque, los paramédicos me dijeron que no había posibilidad de que saliera viva, que no sufrió" La mujer empezó a llorar

Hillary no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar, al hombre también se le cortó la voz, Kai miró incapaz la escena, por supuesto que no se les iba a unir, pero debía interrumpir? El padre de la niña trató de continuar "—Antes de que pudiéramos ir a levantar la denuncia al chofer del carro verde, llegaron los representantes de una compañía de seguros, primero dijeron que venían de parte de ese conductor, pero ya que entraron a la casa nos dijeron la verdad, nos ofrecían dinero a cambio de que la denuncia fuera en tu contra y que declaráramos a los medios y a todos que tú habías sido el culpable y que jamás había existido el carro verde, que tu conducías mal y que mi hija estaba en la banqueta, a salvo, que jamás se atravesó, por supuesto que nos negamos, entonces… presionaron… nos amenazaron, dijeron que si no queríamos que le pasara lo mismo a nuestra otra hija que íbamos a hacer eso, incluso que dijéramos que nos habían dado el dinero en tu nombre y si lo ofrecieron, pero no lo aceptamos"

Kai alcanzó a formular su pregunta "—Jamás supieron quien les pagó todo, quien estaba detrás de la aseguradora?"

"—Si, el señor Voltaire Hiwatari, se han oído muchas cosas de él y no pensamos siquiera en negarnos, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que le pasara algo a Hikaru, lo sentimos mucho, se nos prohibió hablar del asunto incluso de contactarte, después de que oímos todo lo que pasó mi esposa y yo tratamos de contactarte por otros medios, pero ha sido muy difícil, no sabes como me siento aliviado de decirte la verdad" el padre de la niña lo miró con súplica Kai no supo que hacer, la mujer tomó la palabra

"—Espero no te sientas molesto con nosotros, por que aquí también fuimos víctimas, no sé que tenga ese hombre en tu contra que haya tenido que valer la vida de mi hija, pero espero que contigo podamos encontrar el verdadero culpable"

Kai miraba perplejo todo, se había imaginado todo eso un millón de veces, pero oírlo era algo totalmente diferente y oír que en efecto Voltaire estaba detrás de eso, lo sacudía mas, Arashi había tenido razón siempre… 'no sé que tenga ese hombre en tu contra', que podía tener Voltaire contra él?

Hillary supo que no tenían nada mas que hacer ahí, tomó a Kai del brazo y lo jaló a la salida, se despidió amablemente de los señores, Kai había permanecido obstruido de la realidad con sus pensamientos, pero alcanzó a despedirse

Antes de que él saliera la mujer le dijo "—Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer… no dudes en llamar"

Kai miró comprensivo a la mujer "—Ya lo han hecho, eso era lo que necesitaba"

Subieron a la camioneta y después de un rato de silencio, Hillary gritó eufórica y abrazó a Kai, éste obviamente fue tomado por sorpresa "—Que te pasa?"

"—No lo ves? Todo está solucionado! Con razón cambiaste tu actitud, sabías que esto era lo que iba a pasar, al fin! Se acabo todo! Solo que ellos declaren y todo se soluciona" Hillary estaba alegre por mas una cosa, creyendo que si se había terminado todo podía regresar todo a la normalidad y podía decirle a Kai lo que sentía.

Pero Kai no quitó su cara de seriedad, Hillary se detuvo en su celebración "—Que pasa?"

"—Esto apenas esta empezando"

"—Pero todo lo que dijeron, eres inocente, Voltaire está detrás de todo, Arashi esta trabajando con él, que mas quieres comprobar"

"—No voy a declarar lo que ellos dijeron"

"—Por qué?"

"—No oíste? Ellos los amenazaron, de Arashi… ella está temerosa de que sepan que me ayudo y comprobar como es que Voltaire me hizo firmar los papeles que les mostraron a todos"

"—Pero… creí que eso ya no importaba"

"—Importa y mucho, vamonos"

Hillary POV "_Bueno, eso fue inesperado… Kai había sido muy considerado con los padres de la niña, y si, él tiene razón, la mejor parte está a punto de venir… y yo? Ya no mencionó nada del beso, que tal si no significó algo para él?_"

Era temprano todavía, así que Hillary decidió ir con Tyson, entró con toda la confianza, ya que era la casa de 3 de sus mejores amigos, ya se había vuelto también su casa, se topó con el papá de Max y el abuelo de Tyson cocinando muy contentos, saludo amablemente y después pasó a la sala, ahí Rei y Tyson jugaban con un videojuego, Arashi y Max trabajaban con Daichi, Max al verla brincó la saludó aliviado y Arashi se sintió nerviosa de saber que había pasado, "—Hillary! Que bueno que llegaste, hemos intentado ayudarlo pero no hay nadie como la especialista"

Ella sonrió y Arashi se levantó para dejarle su lugar junto a Daichi "—Como te fue?"

Hillary le dio una sonrisa confidente y le dijo "—Todo salió bien, gracias"

Cerca de las 7, Hillary se sentó en la sala y contempló con calma el ambiente, Rei ahora estaba haciendo su tarea, muy concentrado leía, Tyson se peleaba con un complejo circuito que debía hacer funcionar para su clase, el padre de Max y el abuelo de Tyson jugaban cartas en la cocina, el padre de Max había encontrado trabajo como dependiente de una tienda, Max y Arashi primero estaban discutiendo sobre un trabajo pero ahora que los veía con mas calma se dio cuenta de que jugueteaban con las manos y sonreían dándose miradas confidentes, ella sintió mas alegría, las cosas habían cambiado tanto y ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta, ya estaban todos animados y parecía que no había pasado nada, cuando reparó mas en Max y Arashi brincó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos "—Aja! Ya lo sabía!" con el dedo apuntó a ambos, estos confundidos le preguntaron al unísono

"—Que?"

"—Que iban a ser novios! Ya se estaban tardando"

"—Novios? No…" Max nervioso reclamó

"—Ah… bueno, tal vez aún no, a poco no quieres Max? Arashi?" Nadie negó nada y Hillary continuó "—Lo ven? Ya no se hagan del rogar, Max dile si quiere ser tu novia"

Max se levantó sonrojado "—No, yo no" con sus palabras Arashi lo miró sorprendida y Max se puso mas nervioso "—No… bueno, no quise decir que no, si si quiero, pero…"

"—Anda Max, ya dile" Tyson le picó las costillas animándolo

"—Déjame en paz Tyson!" Max salió corriendo y Hillary empujó a Arashi a seguirlo

Max se sentó en silencio en el jardín

Max POV "_Hillary tenía razón, si la quería y mucho, pero no me he atrevido a decirle, le he estado agradecido por el apoyo que me ha dado, se me hace increíble que una chica como ella se hubiera fijado en mi, pero… ella tiene tanto de donde elegir y siento que tal vez no pueda retenerla a mi lado_"

Max se entristeció de su pensamiento pero sintió la mano de ella en su hombro, volteó y se topó con su sonrisa, la inseguridad se esfumó y le tomó la mano "—Creo que no podía esperar mas tiempo… me gustas y me gustas mucho yo…"

Él no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase, le apretó mas la mano y le plantó un beso que duro para ambos una eternidad, y si hubiera sido así si el inconsciente de Tyson no hubiera lanzado una sonrisilla, ellos se separaron avergonzados, pero por detrás sus manos jamás se soltaron.

Ya eran casi las 9, y Hillary se despidió, Arashi la alcanzó en la salida "—Espera… gracias, si tu no le hubieras dicho nada, sé que jamás se habría animado"

"—Era lo que único que le faltaba, además tu lo ayudaste mucho hoy" (refiriéndose a Kai)

"—Eso ya lo había pensado, el domingo pensaba darte la dirección quizá tu serías capaz de hablar con él, pero los vi llegar, supe que todo este tiempo lo habías ayudado, por eso me decidí a dársela directamente "

"—Gracias… pero si quieres ayudarlo con algo que él no va a conseguir en otro lado… habla con él, dile lo que te pidió"

Hillary levantó la mano en despedida y la dejó en silencio, pensativa y un tanto aprensiva, lanzó una mirada al cielo y un largo suspiro, Max para su sorpresa llegó detrás de ella "—Que pasa?" "—Nada, estoy feliz!"

Max le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo "—Vamos adentro, hace frío"

El resto de la semana fue muy tranquila, Hillary no volvió a recibir alguna llamada de Kai, y en casa de Tyson se inundó todo de alegría, por la relación de Max y las bromas que Rei, Tyson y el papá de Max le hacían a la pareja, se sentía bien estar ahí.

El viernes en la escuela, Kai encontró otra nota de Arashi en su casillero 'Voy a decirte todo, recógeme en casa de Tyson a las 7:30'; fue un reto para Kai, y Arashi lo sabía, que le importaba mas, conocer su parte de la historia o la incomodidad de aparecer de nuevo en la casa de Tyson. Ahí, como a las 7 veían la TV, Hillary notó a Arashi nerviosa, de lo cual Max jamás se dio cuenta, a las 7:30 en punto ella se despidió "—Espérate un rato, luego te acompaño a tu casa, es viernes" "—Te veo mañana temprano, si? Vamos al cine, yo invito"

Los demás la acompañaron a la salida, iban platicando y Tyson con sus infaltables bromas a la pareja hacía que los demás estallaran en carcajadas a cada rato, pero de repente uno se calló y poco a poco el silencio cayó en todos, Kai en su camioneta estaba justo frente a la entrada de la casa, la mirada directa a la calle cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros volteó y pegó la mirada en Arashi después de dar un rápido recorrido a los demás y deteniéndose un poco en Hillary, la cual no se esperaba verlo ahí, Rei y Tyson se adelantaron "—que haces aquí Kai?"

"—Vine a arreglar un asunto"

"—Que quieres?"

"—No dije que con ustedes, lista?"

Hillary se sacudió, se refería a ella? No recordaba que él le hubiera dicho algo y se iba a mover pero Arashi fue mas rápida "—Si"

Se acercó a la camioneta pero Max le tomó la mano "—Que pasa? Estas consciente de lo que estas haciendo?"

"—Si, yo sé lo que hago, no confías en mi?"

Max la soltó y se acercó al lado de Kai lo tomó con fuerza por la chamarra y lo jaló "—Que no sea otra de tus tonterías, si le pasa algo…"

Kai sin inmutarse y con seriedad en la mirada le dijo tranquilamente "—Yo respondo por ella"

Claro que eso no se lo esperaba, pensó quizá en una discusión con el altanero Kai, pero no una respuesta tan seria y confidente, como había sido antes… lo soltó y se despidió de Arashi levantando la mano, una vez que la camioneta arrancó todos voltearon entre si confundidos y molestos con Max "—Por que la dejas ir tan tranquilo? Tú mismo dijiste que Kai había vuelto a ser muy agresivo"

Max sacudió la cabeza "—Quizá, pero si ella va por voluntad propia yo no puedo detenerla, es su decisión, confió en ella"

No se habló mas del punto, entraron de nuevo a la casa y se ocuparon en sus cosas tratando de olvidarse del asunto, pero Max y Hillary no lo consiguieron, uno no podía dejar de estar preocupado y la otra confundida de por que Kai no le había dicho nada.

Con Arashi, ella le dijo que fueran a un lugar donde nadie los viera, Kai, ya vuelto un conocedor de esos lugares la llevó a uno de los jardines que frecuentaba con Hillary, una vez ahí se sentaron en una banca, él le extendió un café "—Está aún caliente, hace frío"

Ella lo tomó y no esperó mas tiempo, "—Si lo hago es por que como te dije no quiero que mi familia se hunda mas en esto, quiero que cuando lo soluciones no tomes represalias… y… que le devuelvas a mi padre su dignidad, no soporto verlo humillado"

Él no dijo nada y ella continuó, le habló de la empresa de su padre, de la crisis, del préstamo, de cómo las cosas no salieron bien, todo lo que él ya sabía, pero entró a la parte que le interesaba, que era lo que le había pedido Voltaire que hiciera y que quería él con todo eso "—Después de que mi padre le dijo que le era imposible pagar el préstamo, mi padre pensó que nos iba a hundir en la miseria con la demanda que seguramente nos iba a poner, pero no pasó nada y exactamente en abril se presentó en nuestra casa, vivíamos en Londres en ese entonces, en vez de que hablara con mi padre en privado pidió que yo estuviera presente, habló de un plan en el que si participábamos, que mas bien aclaró iba a ser yo quien hiciera todo el trabajo, le iba a perdonar la deuda y le iba a dar un trabajo en Japón, con la condición de que yo hiciera lo que me ordenara, él no respondió y me miró cuestionante, la decisión iba a ser completamente mía, no lo dudé me preocupaba lo que ese anciano me ordenara pero estaba mas preocupada por mi padre, me dijo que entraría a tu escuela, que me acercaría a ti a través de un amigo tuyo"

"—Max…"

"—Que una vez que entrara a tu círculo de amigos, haría verles que podías traicionarlos, pero solo con palabras, me enseñaron a ser persuasiva y hacer que la gente creyera en lo que decía, y si lo hice, durante un mes estuve haciendo eso, lo de la plática de tus padres era parte del plan, Voltaire me dio toda la información de tu vida, de cómo podía hacerte enojar e incomodarte, de lo que les habías hecho a ellos antes y utilizarlo para ponerlos en tu contra, aquella reunión en casa de Tyson después de que te enojaste por haber hablado de tus padres yo la organicé y esperaba que ese día te dijeran ellos algo, pero nada pasó, había un plan B, que consistía en decirles de donde salió el dinero para el préstamo y la planta de China, iba a decir que se lo habías robado a Voltaire… claro que con eso ellos iban a desconfiar, pero ya no quise continuar. Y a la fecha, Voltaire mismo tenía un plan emergente, todo lo que paso, el accidente y hacer realidad lo que yo les había dicho; de hecho pienso que yo misma era la parte primaria de su plan, una vez que les metiera la idea cuando pasaran todas esas cosas iban a sentirse mas traicionados"

"—Pero te dijo que esperaba obtener?"

"—Dijo que obtener tu total lealtad, que ibas a regresar completamente a él y mencionó algo mas, pero no lo aclaró, algo relacionado con un fuerte capital, y una firma tuya… eso parece que se le salió decirlo, pero que básicamente era quitarte ese 'lastre de amistades que tenías' y que dependieras totalmente de él de nuevo, es todo lo que sé"

Kai sacudió la cabeza, Voltaire sabía que él estaba a su completa disposición pero que su lealtad ya le era inalcanzable y que su dependencia solo era económica, su conciencia y decisiones estaban lejos de depender de él, que mas podía querer.

Ella terminó de hablar y se levantó "—Ya me voy, es todo lo que tengo que decir… puedo hacerte una última pregunta?"

"—…"

"—Con Hillary, solo te está ayudando o estas saliendo también con ella, ella se ve que está muy enamorada de ti, pero no sé tu que pienses de ella, se ha arriesgado mucho ayudándote a espaldas de los otros, valora eso"

"—No tengo por que decírtelo, te llevó a tu casa"

Ella asintió y la dejó en la esquina, antes de bajar le dio una última frase "—Cumplí mi palabra, espero que tu lo hagas con la tuya y que consideres lo que te dije"

Él no dijo nada, arrancó sin darle siquiera una mirada, regresó a la mansión y en el cuarto Shamshel lo esperaba impaciente, se cambió y salieron a correr, eran casi las 9. Como precaución, tomó su dinero y las llaves de la camioneta; en el parque donde sacaba al perro a correr se sentó mientras Shamshel corría como loco por todos lados, él se sumió en sus reflexiones, repasó muchas veces todo, Arashi había mencionado una firma, todo lo que él firmaba siempre lo leía bien, firmas… y una idea apareció, él había firmado un seguro por el Mercedes, pero el dinero según pudo comprobar, si surgió de la casa y las cuentas del banco, el seguro jamás pago nada, entonces lo que firmó no era un seguro, seguramente Voltaire supo mezclar los documentos que desencadenaron todo, por eso su firma aparecía en ellos, pero ahora lo único que faltaba era saber por que.

El domingo ella le habló y le pidió verlo, un poco renuente él la encontró en la playa, ahí se quedaron un rato en silencio, era medio día pero como era temporada de ciclones no había casi nadie ahí, salvo unos cuantos surfistas, ella estaba en una banca sentada y él se sentó a su lado "—Que pasa?" fue su repentina pregunta, él no entendió

"—De que hablas?"

"—Por que me evitas? Por que ya no te hago falta? Porque ya sabes todo lo que tenías que saber, y yo ya no te puedo ayudar?"

"—No seas tonta"

"—Entonces? Pensé que me dirías que te dijo Arashi, y ayer esperé tu llamada todo el día, pero nada llegó, quiero que me digas de una vez, es eso? Ya no me necesitas? Desde que fuimos con los padres de la niña no me has vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera me dijiste que Arashi iba a hablar contigo"

"—No es nada de eso, tenía que pensar"

"—Pero yo he estado contigo en todo esto, por que no podías hacerlo conmigo?"

"—No estoy acostumbrado, pero lo que me dijo me aclaró muchas cosas"

"—Te escucho"

Él le contó todo lo de Arashi y sus conclusiones "—Ya está todo aclarado, solo saber por que quiere tener de nuevo mi lealtad y que este por completo a su disposición, si ya lo he estado desde siempre"

"—No te entiendo"

"—Que?"

"—Por que no creías que él estuviera detrás de eso, por que si te desagrada tanto por que nunca te independizaste totalmente de él, por que acudías a cada llamado suyo y permites que te trate de ese modo, aquella quemadura en tu brazo que tu madre se refirió como una forma de disciplina, como toleras eso?"

"—Ya te lo había dicho, estoy en deuda con él, él me lo dijo cuando mi padre dijo que regresaría por mi, recuerdas?"

Ella recordó su relato de aquel día saliendo del manicomio, lo que Voltaire le dijo a Kai cuando acababa de colgar, su padre le había dicho que regresarían, el viejo se molestó por la imprudencia que le había hecho cometer '_escúchame y que esto se te grabé bien, si algo le pasa a mi hijo, será absolutamente tu culpa, y ni en toda tu vida saldaras la deuda que tendrás conmigo_', por eso Kai había tolerado todo eso, por eso jamás se había separado de Voltaire.

"—Él (su padre) me enseñó a cumplir las promesas y a pagar las deudas, no puedo simplemente terminar con eso así"

"—Pero eso no fue ni una promesa, ni una deuda que tu hayas adquirido, fue un accidente, tu no tuviste nada que ver en él"

Él se había dicho que no volvería a caer en el juego de sentimentalismos y autocompasión, sacudió la cabeza y retomó la voz fría "—Ya me lo he dicho y no me lo creo, pero él que haya usado la vida de una persona para conseguir su objetivo nada tiene que ver con eso, voy a aclarar todo esto, aún con eso se vaya el viejo a la cárcel, el pasado nada tiene que ver con esto"

Ella no lo entendía pero si comprendía que ya era inherente en él, Voltaire se había encargado de meterle en la cabeza que siempre iba a estar en deuda con él, pero Kai sabía diferenciar que lo sucedido eran cosas distintas y aún con toda la culpa que cargaba, no iba a ser impedimento para hundirlo. Entendió su postura y retomó su ánimo "—Y ahora?"

"—Voy a ver que encuentro en la mansión, de que capital habla y para que quiere la firma"

"—Entonces si ya no me necesitas"

"—En esto ya no hay modo de que me ayudes, pero eso no significa que…. que no quiera seguir viéndote"

_Nervios repentinos_

"—Seguir viéndome?"

_El corazón late fuerte_

"—…"

_Calor, calor, el viento sopla fuerte, debería tener frío, pero en mi interior hay algo tibio_

"—Que vamos a hacer?"

_Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu compañía, me quieres a tu lado?_

"—No sé"

_Habla, dilo, dilo tú, yo no puedo, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta_

Silencio, ella tomó su mano, acercó su cabeza a la de él, pero esta vez él no se separó y por el contrario se acercó también a ella, era lo que ella quería, lo que había querido desde semanas atrás, no dudaba, no había nada que le hiciera dudar, estaba segura que eso era lo que ella podía llamar felicidad; él, no sabía aún si era lo que quería, pero de entre sus decisiones tomadas en la semana estaba la de que si la quería, no sabía en que modo y hasta donde, pero era algo nuevo en él, por eso la había evitado toda la semana, por que le asustaba no tener el control de eso, pero no era tan malo, podía seguir siendo el solitario y orgulloso Kai que siempre había sido, y si pudo conseguir llevar una amistad 'normal' a su modo, también podía llevar eso sin que lo cambiara desde el fondo, era bueno, le agradaba, la abrazo.

_Me lo has dicho sin palabras, así es como lo he entendido mejor, me alegra, me siento feliz, esa extraña tibieza la siento también en tu interior, que no acabe, que no acabe este momento, que se funda siempre en mi memoria y en la tuya, por que la tormenta pasó, la calma llegó y estamos reconstruyendo._

El viento les mandó una ráfaga de viento que agitó el cabello de ambos, los hizo levantar la cabeza pero no soltaron sus manos, él aún la abrazaba, de repente las nubes que habían cubierto la ciudad desde finales de mayo empezaban a despejarse, una ligera lluvia fue su despedida, ella levantó la mano para sentir las gotas, pero sintió unas mas pesadas en su cara, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, lloraba de alegría, él muy confundido le sonrió, ella se las limpió y acercaron sus cabezas una última vez, un largo beso bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Amor, amor, ja ja ja! es lindo escribir cosas como estas, pero todo será feliz? aún falta descubrir la última cosa, la mas importante y... peligrosa, no vemos pronto! (espero)

Ikusi arte!


	7. Di que sigues a mi lado

Kaixo! y aquí está al fin el capítulo 7... que rápido, a solo uno del final... (bueno aún no decidido pero es casi un hecho), pues este fue un poco mas complicado... por que eso de que la pareja ya es feliz no podía quedar solo así, había que meterle mas cosas y creo que me excedí pero casi todas las respuestas están aquí... y no crean que va a ser una cosa como en mi historia anterior 'Segunda oportunidad' ya veremos como se soluciona.

Gracias, mil gracias a todos los reviews, reanima mucho ver que el número va creciendo y que a todos les gusta, gracias! Que les guste!

* * *

**Di que sigues a mi lado

* * *

**

La lluvia cesó después de unos 15 mn, después del beso se quedaron ahí sentados contemplando el mar en silencio, para cuando dejaron de sentir las gotas ya estaban completamente mojados; ella lo miró con el cabello hecho una masa extraña (ya saben como es cuando se moja el cabello, el _frizz_ es horrible) él no pudo evitar reírse, ella al comprender le tomó la cabeza y le frotó el cabello dejándoselo casi igual, él le tomó las manos y le hizo lo mismo, después de estarse molestando un poco ella se levantó temblando, aunque las nubes ya se habían quitado el frío no había cesado y calaba hasta los huesos peor estando mojada.

"—Vamonos"

"—No, me gusta estar aquí, cuando te voy a volver a ver"

"—Primero te vas bañar y a cambiar, mañana voy a Rusia, pero en cuanto sepa que día regreso te digo"

"—Es domingo, por que no podemos ir a otro lado?"

Él la miro realmente extrañado, se estaba congelando y aún quería ir a otro lado

"—Vaya que eres extraña, no, es domingo y no he entregado los balances que Voltaire me dio, además conociéndote sé que no has hecho tu trabajo"

Ella lo miro renuente "—Pues quizá pero no te vas a escapar de tener una cita formal conmigo"

Él se dirigió a la camioneta, le extendió su chamarra y subió, ella se la puso, le quedaba muy grande y se rió con eso "—Van a pensar que vengo de hacer otra cosa"

Él solo sonrió y arrancó, una vez que llegaron a su casa ella le daba su chamarra pero él se negó, no luego me la das, ella entendiendo que así aseguraría que la volviera a ver no insistió.

Pasaron 1, 2 semanas; el miércoles y el domingo fueron los únicos días en los que se podían ver toda la tarde, primero se toparon con el dilema de que si serían vistos en público o no, él sabía que esa decisión dependía totalmente de ella, por que era la amistad con los otros lo que ella podía arriesgar, cuando le dijo que prefería que se vieran a escondidas él aceptó, y así en esas dos semanas habían ido a comer a las afueras de la ciudad y al cine, ella entraba primero y ya que la función había iniciado él la alcanzaba después tenía que salir antes de que las luces se encendieran, era una relación complicada y extraña, para ella por que no había tenido que hacer eso nunca con alguno de sus anteriores novios y Kai… por que era su primera relación. Pero saber que estaban juntos desaparecía toda clase de incomodidad, de hecho se les hacía divertido, estarse escondiendo de la gente les daba un sentido de aventura a cada una de sus citas.

Ella seguía yendo a la casa de Tyson, pero como se acostumbró a hacer todo su trabajo lo mas pronto posible para disponer del miércoles y domingo libres, comenzó a ausentarse un poco, al principio no se les hizo raro pero conforme su actitud de felicidad se hizo notar los otros comenzaron a sospechar algo, un viernes por la tarde cuando vegetaban en la sala a causa del frío de afuera Tyson lanzó el comentario "—Que pasa Hillary, quien es el desafortunado?"

Ella volteó confundida "—Que? De que hablas?"

"—Cómo que que? El amor llegó a esta casa, te comportas igual que ese par de tórtolos" dijo señalando a Arashi y Max "—A quién le pagas para que salga contigo?"

Rei sintió que el comentario fue muy duro a pesar de que obviamente era en broma "—Relájate Tyson, que tiene de malo? Ella encontró a alguien"

"—Bien, perdón Hillary, pero en serio, quien es?"

"—No tengo la mas remota idea de que hablas, como sugieres que estoy saliendo con alguien?"

"—Cómo? Ya te lo dije, te comportas igual que ese par, ay! Rei creo que somos los únicos que no van a pasar un invierno 'cálido'… Daichi es un fenómeno que no va a encontrar pareja hasta que su época de reproducción comience en primavera y Kenny… bueno con su novia rumana por Internet, creo que no tiene ojos para nadie mas"

"—Es sueca! Y me prometió que vendría!" Kenny gritó desde su esquina con su laptop en las piernas y Daichi, no estaba tan errado el comentario de Tyson, el amor no le había llegado en sus 16 años lo único mas parecido a eso fue el platillo chino que vio en la tienda cuando salía de la escuela, Tyson había repasado con la vista y suspiro con melancolía al ver a Max y Arashi que reían sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"—En serio Rei, creo que vamos pensando en un plan de emergencia!"

Rei lo miró riendo "—Planéalo tu, yo no estoy en tu situación"

Al oírlo todos clavaron sus miradas en Rei "—De que hablas! Quien es?"

Él se sonrojo y desvió la mirada "—No… nada… broma! Broma!"

"—Quién es Rei? No me digas que Mariah te persiguió hasta acá?"

Rei levantó la mirada sorprendido "—No digas tonterías, ella no me habla desde… ya saben… lo de la planta, pero mejor, no iba a ningún lado esa relación"

"—Entonces? Es de la escuela? Vive por aquí? Como es? La conozco? Alguien de aquí la conoce?" Tyson lanzaba preguntas sin sentido celoso, molesto y curioso de que solo fuera él quien no tenía a nadie a lado

Rei miró a Hillary "—Si es de por aquí, es de tu escuela y creo que solo ella la conoce"

Ella puso su cara de confusión "—Es de la escuela? La conozco… vive por aquí… ay! No me digas que…Kishuu!"

Rei asintió y Hillary sonrió y lo abrazó "—Desde cuando? Felicidades, esa chica vale mucho la pena, esta un poquito loca pero tiene mucha suerte"

"—Gracias, no sé, la conocí desde que entré a trabajar y como ella se queda hasta tarde nos hemos venido juntos y tan tan!"

Max y Arashi incluso Daichi se unieron a la plática, también la conocían, era Hokari la amiga de Hillary, Tyson era el único que parecía no comprender aunque si la conocía no podía unir las pistas y darse cuenta, se molestó de que nadie le aclarara de quien se trataba "—Bueno, pues no me importa ya encontrare a alguien y si no, al menos sé que no soy el único y de hecho él está peor que yo, así que no me siento tan mal"

Los otros voltearon confundidos "—De quien hablas?"

"—Como de quien? Kai, ese si es un perdedor, tendrá todo el dinero del mundo pero no va a ser capaz de que alguien lo quiera, jajajaja! De eso si me rió" empezó a reír a carcajadas como maniático hasta que empezó a ahogarse, los otros se rieron de su estado, Hillary sonrió de otro modo sabiendo de que si era Tyson el único solo, Arashi se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella entre la confusión "—Es él verdad? Por eso estas así de feliz"

Hillary tomada por sorpresa se levantó sin decir nada, pero Arashi insistió; al fin molesta Hillary le dijo "—Si es él" Arashi solo le colocó la mano en el hombro "—Te felicitó, sé que ha de ser muy difícil estar aquí y con él, pero échale ganas, espero que pronto se solucione todo" Hillary solo asintió, con el paso de los días desde que ella había hablado con Kai la había sentido mas sincera en sus palabras y comenzaba a desarrollar una simpatía por ella, solo le tomó la mano y le agradeció asintiendo.

Después de que Tyson casi se ahoga los otros regresaron a ver la TV, Hillary se sentó en una esquina y pensó en Kai, el miércoles solo pudo verlo unas horas y le había dicho que ya estaba planeando como encontrar alguna pista de aquel capital que Arashi mencionó.

Kai se había comportado un poco sumiso, no había peleado ni contradicho a Voltaire en esas dos semanas, el viejo ante esa actitud pensó que su plan había funcionado y además de delegarle un poco de mas responsabilidades le había permitido comer con él en unas cuantas ocasiones, así como acompañarlo a algunas de sus juntas, la idea de Kai era ganarse su confianza y que le diera acceso a su oficina, estaba seguro que ahí encontraría todas sus respuestas, aunque se sentía sucio de comportarse como un empleado mas para el viejo, seguro de que la meta valía mas la pena se aguantó. Y había funcionado bien, como el número de empresas que revisaba había crecido de 10 a 14, necesitaba mas espacio y lo había convencido de que necesitaba el gran escritorio de su oficina, por que en su cuarto no cabía tanto papel, apenas dos días atrás se lo había permitido.

Ese viernes por la noche, Kai repasaba los números una y otra vez, el anciano según trabaja en otra pequeña mesa pero ya se había quedado dormido en el sillón, Kai se dio cuenta de eso y revisó con la mirada cada rincón de la gran oficina, en un papel aparte hizo un croquis de la ubicación exacta de cada cosa, sus años de entrenamiento en la abadía le habían dado las habilidades de un ladrón y espía profesional, así que su método primero consistía en conocer el lugar y planear su allanamiento. Después de que terminó su pequeño mapa siguió trabajando en los números, al principio cuando le impuso el trabajo lo había hecho muy renuente pero con las últimas noticias lo hacía mas exhaustivamente, no podía creer que el anciano tuviera problemas de dinero, y lo dudaba mas por que todas las empresas que revisaba tenían cuentas muy claras algunas apenas reportaban unas cuantas perdidas mínimas, seguía sin comprender.

Como a las 3 am le empezó a dar sueño, recogió todo y espero a que el viejo despertara, uno de sus empleados mas allegados que además la hacía de médico por estar al pendiente de sus múltiples medicamentos tocó la puerta y despertó a Voltaire, él se levantó y tomó las pastillas que el otro sujeto le daba cuando vio a Kai en silencio sentado en una silla le dijo "—Que haces aquí todavía, largo, vete a dormir que mañana quiero que me acompañes a una junta a Kyoto" Kai asintió y haciendo una reverencia salió del cuarto, Voltaire sonrió con su actitud viendo al hombre que estaba a su lado comentó "—Ja! Y tu decías que no podía dominarlo, solo es cuestión de fuerza y saber mover las piezas, créeme Ogawa ese muchacho ya me pertenece, solo es cuestión de tiempo para hacerlo firmar sin que se oponga, es mas ni siquiera creo que sea necesario decirle, con eso soluciono todos mis problemas, además hay que reconocerlo tiene el potencial, solo había que saber encausarlo"

Kai se había quedado en silencio fuera de la puerta y escuchó perfectamente todo, cuando oyó que salían se apresuró a alejarse, Voltaire y su hombre salieron discutiendo sobre las medicinas, Voltaire iba molesto de su nuevo régimen que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kai había estado ahí, pero el otro hombre sonrió y volteó para donde se había ido.

En su cuarto Kai no sabía si sentirse enojado o feliz, lo primero por saber que lo estaba utilizado como siempre y de impotencia o feliz por que sabía que en esa oficina encontraría sus respuestas. Shamshel brincaba en su cama esperándolo para dormir, Kai se acostó en la cama y comenzó a planear cuando y como comenzaría a buscar, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

El domingo que la vio le contó todo lo de su plan para buscar documentos o cualquier cosa que le indicara de que se trataba todo eso y sobre la plática que había escuchado de Voltaire con su empleado Ogawa, Hillary lo vio divertida "—Así que ahora eres un nieto modelo"

"—No te burles, para él soy un empleado mas, pero por lo que oí parece que él cree que si tiene mi lealtad, esto va a ser fácil"

"—No te confíes"

"—Cambiemos de tema… como están las cosas por allá?"

Hillary lo miró sorprendida nunca antes le había preguntado sobre como se la pasaban ellos en casa de Tyson, pero no demostrándolo le contó con total tranquilidad "—Bien, ya sabes Tyson que está yendo a la escuela de oyente y le han dicho que puede retomar los estudios para el próximo semestre, Hiro trabaja como entrenador en una preparatoria, Rei también trabaja, él en la universidad como ayudante de la biblioteca, apenas anteayer me enteré que se hizo novio de Hokari, la recuerdas? Mi amiga en el centro comercial, Max y su papá viven en la casa de Tyson, su papá encontró trabajo y ya juntaron para rentar un pequeño departamento, pero como se las están arreglando bien el abuelo de Tyson les dijo que se siguieran quedando; todo es como antes, claro, no es lo mismo, pero ya no están mas enojados ni tristes"

Kai tenía la mirada pérdida y trató de sonreír "—Si, como antes, solo que ellos aún me odian…" ella tomó sus manos e hizo que la viera "—Pero pronto se va a aclarar, regresara todo a la normalidad, todo a como estaba antes de que está locura comenzara"

Él liberó sus manos y la abrazó, ella fue tomada por sorpresa y se relajó "—Pero sabes? Me he estado preguntando si quiero o si realmente se podrá que todo regrese como antes, sé que no confiaban en mi antes, ahora menos, aunque les compruebe todo"

"—Por que no crees que sean las cosas así?"

"—Por que hay memoria y esas cosas nunca se olvidan aunque se perdonen, ya ves a mi madre y Voltaire, cierto, nunca me perdonaron pero llevan casi 17 años recordándolo"

"—Pero hay una cosa radicalmente distinta en ambos casos, ellos no te aprecian no sienten otra cosa por ti mas que odio, pero nosotros somos tus amigos, la amistad tiene que contar de algún modo, no?"

Él la miró arqueando una ceja "—Sabes?"

"—Lo sé! Tengo razón"

"—No sé, pero suenas a libro de superación personal barato, no me hables de ese modo que en vez de ayudar haces que me ría"

Ella se molestó divertida "—Oye! Pensé que eso te animaría, lo leí apenas anoche, son buenos para reconfortar"

"—No me salgas con que lees esa basura? Que leíste? Caldo de pollo para idiotas? No, la vida no está hecha de sueños y arco iris, es necesaria la mente para reflexionar no un autor barato que de consejos"

Ella no supo que decir y cada que eso le pasaba solo le quedaba recurrir a una cosa, lo besó. Se habían pasado la tarde de ese domingo en un santuario sinthoista localizado a apenas 2 horas de la ciudad, después de el largo beso ella se levantó y comenzó a correr con Shamshel detrás, su risa lo relajaba, no entendía como no había descubierto esa parte de ella en los años que la había conocido, "T_al vez las cosas no habían sido tan malas después de todo, saqué algo bueno de esto… alto! Alto! No, no tuvo nada de bueno lo que sucedió, quizá desató que comenzara algo con ella y me alegró de eso, pero eso del destino y que las cosas tienen su por que no es cierto, aquí alguien lo planeó y lo provocó ya me encargare de descubrirlo, pero mientras, gracias por esa paz que me das, no sé como vayan a terminar las cosas pero si todo regresara a como estaba antes, mantener su amistad, tenerte a mi lado y poder romper esa deuda que tengo con el viejo, ser libre de él, creo que puedo sentirme feliz… bueno, tal vez no pero sería mejor así"_

Él se levantó y le indicó que era momento de irse, el viento soplaba fuerte, octubre estaba entrando a su fin y el invierno anunciaba su inevitable entrada, ellos caminaron por el camino cubierto de hojas secas al ser levantadas por el viento, Shamshel corría tras ellas divirtiendo a ambos.

Pasó otra semana, Kai pensando mas en la situación de las empresas que revisaba se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio pero en lo que nunca había reparado, a él le daba 14 empresas a revisar pero el monopolio de Voltaire consistía en casi 20, que era de las otras… como le había obligado a aprender el nombre y el ramo de cada una hizo una lista y tachó todas de las que tenía el balance, se deshizo de otras 3 que sabía estaban a punto de venderse, las tres restantes debían reunir el problema, dos de ellas estaban en Rusia y una en Montreal, pero no alcanzaba a recordar el ramo de cada una, se puso a investigar en Internet y encontró que estaban relacionadas con la investigación y apareció una nueva que era de beneficencia, Voltaire benefactor? Algo raro había ahí, aplicó sus pocos conocimientos de hacker y consiguió meterse a la página de dicha asociación, a todas luces se veía que era pantalla y entrando en las otras empresas que eran mas bien laboratorios se encontró con que habían incurrido en múltiples delitos y que la competencia había lanzado infinidad de demandas, lo que provocó una fuerte salida de capital para acallar dichas noticias y tratar de sobornar a las autoridades en el caso, la cantidad de dinero gastada casi manda a Kai al piso, era apenas poco menos que el valor del emporio de Voltaire, bueno, en definitiva el anciano si estaba urgido en dinero. Mas entrado y convencido de que ese era el móvil se apresuró a armar su plan, con un mapa bien trazado al fin conocía cada centímetro de la oficina de Voltaire y su perfecta oportunidad se presentó esa semana cuando Voltaire le anunció que él en persona iría a Rusia a arreglar un asunto, no detalló mucho y sabiendo que hacía años que él no iba a esa clase de cosas, Kai imaginó que quizá el problema había crecido y requería su presencia, su salida solo se contemplaba para dos días, tiempo de sobra para que él buscara.

Y todo salió a pedir de boca, Voltaire le dejó mas trabajo y le dio permiso de ocupar la oficina para trabajar, Kai asentía a cada advertencia del viejo pero no le prestaba atención planeaba por donde empezar, salió seguido de Anji Ogawa que con el tiempo se había vuelto su hombre de confianza, este hombre de casi 45 años no veía muy convencido la actitud de Kai en las últimas semanas, antes de que pudiera dejar instrucciones a los empleados que se quedaban en la casa Voltaire lo llamó histérico desde el carro, sabiendo que se iba arrepentir de no pedir que vigilaran a Kai corrió al carro del viejo.

En esos dos días Kai midió los tiempos para no levantar sospechas entre los empleados, estaba en la oficina por periodos no muy largos y dejaba a Shamshel en el pasillo para que si alguien se acercaba el perro ladrara, fueron dos días agotadores, por el día buscaba en la oficina fingiendo que trabajaba y por la noche tenía que realizar el trabajo que Voltaire le dejó para que no sospechara, además de la escuela; pero valió la pena, encontró las facturas de los gastos del caso, además las otras empresas no tenían una administración tan buena como lo señalaban los reportes, en realidad todo era un desastre, Kai encontró que sumadas las acciones de Voltaire y los demás socios apenas sumaban el 75 por ciento, y que no siendo capaz de ejercer pleno control sobre el emporio las cosas se estaban yendo al diablo; también encontró el 'contrato' con nombre del hombre que atropelló a la niña, todo lo que necesitaba… bueno, casi, a donde se había ido el resto de las acciones? Voltaire tenía el 50 y los socios el 25 restante; no había mas cosas ahí, el mismo día que Voltaire llegaba él sacó copias de todos los documentos, fueron dos horas agonizantes Kai sentía que en cualquier momento el viejo llegaría y se daría cuenta de todo, pero su suerte fue buena y para cuando Voltaire regresó la oficina parecía no haber sido nunca revisada, el trabajo terminado y Kai aún de humor y energías para soportar la junta a la que tuvo que acudir.

Esa noche de viernes Kai durmió profundamente, un poco nervioso de que descubrieran los papeles y tranquilo de que ya todo comenzaba a tener forma, al domingo se levantó tarde, llamó a Hillary al celular y le dijo que la iba a ver, se encontraron en un parque medio abandonado, ella al verlo tan desgastado le pregunto preocupada "—Que pasó?"

Y para su sorpresa él sonrió triunfante "—Tengo lo necesario para hundirlo"

Él le contó todo y sacó un sobre "—Y eso?"

"—Los papeles que demuestran todo, con esto se refunde en la cárcel"

"—Y para que los traes? Si alguien te los ve"

"—Por eso, te voy a pedir que tu los guardes, ese hombre Anji me provoca mucha inseguridad, si comienza a sospechar y a revisar el cuarto estoy perdido, por eso todo esta aquí tú guárdalo"

"—Pero con esto ya podemos ir ahora mismo a denunciarlo, no?"

"—Si, pero quiero esperar un poco, quiero investigar al hombre que atropelló a la niña y ver si podemos hacer que confiese, y ver que clase de dinero espera obtener Voltaire y para que diablos necesita mi firma"

"—Tú no tienes dinero que él quiera?"

"—Dinero? Todo lo que tenía se lo quedó él, y no era lo suficiente como para sacar de la quiebra a sus empresas, era una miseria comparado con lo que necesita"

"—Pero solo es alargar mas la espera"

"—3 días, si no encuentro nada en esos tres días te prometo que vamos a levantar la denuncia"

Hillary estaba un poco inquieta, tal vez por los papeles que ella iba a guardar, tal vez por que veía el final ya cerca o por Kai, por que de algún modo sabía que se estaba arriesgando, y ya había salido bien librado pero… había algo.

Después de ir a ver una película y olvidarse por un buen rato de todo regresaron cada uno a su casa, el lunes Kai fue a buscar al hombre, tenía la dirección y el nombre exacto, pero se encontró con que había muerto un mes atrás, al hablar con la esposa del sujeto temerosa le contó como habían sido las cosas, ella sabía del trato con Voltaire pero le dijo que a las semanas de haber hecho el trabajo su esposo murió 'misteriosamente' en un accidente, ella aseguraba que el anciano estaba detrás de eso y que la amenazaron de no investigar, la mujer vivía con miedo como los padres de la niña, la propuso de que si era capaz de asegurarle que no le pasaría nada testificaría contra el viejo, ella accedió; lo mismo hizo con los padres de la niña al contarles del hombre, era un pobre diablo que necesitaba dinero y sin pensarlo aceptó la propuesta del viejo, había sido una herramienta desechable mas, los padres de la niña también aceptaron su oferta, todo ya estaba solucionado, con esos testimonios Voltaire no tenía oportunidad de salir.

Llamó a Hillary urgido por decirle todo, pero no contestó, incluso llamó a su casa pero tampoco nada. Regresó a la mansión y estuvo llamando toda la tarde y hasta entrada la noche pero jamás contestó, salió en la camioneta y pasó varias veces frente a la casa de ella esperando que lo viera, pero parecía que no estaba; de regresó se topó con Anji cuando iba entrando al cuarto, Kai lo ignoró pero el hombre le comentó "—Que pasa? No encontraste a quien buscabas?" Kai no contestó pero lo inquieto el comentario, sabía de Hillary? Siguió llamando sin éxito, pensó en Internet pero nunca la encontró, se durmió preocupado.

Y si, Anji si sabía de Hillary, que veía a Kai y se lo dijo a Voltaire, pero solo eso sabían no tenían idea de toda la investigación que Kai había hecho y que sabía ya casi todo, los hombres no vieron en Hillary una amenaza directa sino un contratiempo, mas bien en la amistad entre ellos no tanto la chica, Anji lo había estado siguiendo desde que regresó de Rusia con Voltaire y había podido comprobar que se veían, así que tomaron cartas en el asunto decididos a terminar con esa amistad y precisamente aquella tarde pusieron a trabajar su aparente solución.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kai fue a la escuela se encontró de regreso con las miradas despectivas pero ahora mezcladas con algo de burla, pensando que ya habían terminado se acercó a un grupo de chicos que murmuraban a su paso "—Pensé que se los había dejado claro, dejen de molestar"

Los chicos sonrieron, uno le contestó "—Y si lo dejaste claro, pero el hijo de una loca no puede esperar mucho respeto"

Kai abrió bien los ojos, lo tomó por el suéter y le gritó "—De que diablos hablas?"

El chico se asustó en serio al ver la ira de Kai y comenzó a gritar desesperado, atrayendo una multitud, todas las miradas se concentraron en él y soltó al chico que ocultándose detrás de otro le dijo "—Ya sabemos de donde sacaste esa locura y tu padre muerto… jajajaja! Triste final de tu familia"

Bang! Eso fue todo, con eso bastó para hacerlo dar unos pasos atrás, sabían lo de sus padres, la muerte de uno, la locura de ella… como? Solo Hillary lo sabía… pudo ella haberlo hecho? La multitud a su alrededor y entre ellos ver a Max le hizo revivir todo el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que estalló aquel día en la casa de Tyson cuando los otros le reclamaron lo que había hecho, cuando todo había comenzado, y estuvo a punto de caer en un estado como el de aquel día pero no iba a volver a pasar, ya había aprendido a lidiar con eso… si no se dejaba intimidar demostraba que no le importaba, quizá con el tiempo se les olvidara sino pues no, levantó los hombros y retomó su actitud callada y agresiva, se dirigió al salón, el día fue lo mismo en todas las clases eso le ayudó a controlarse y a hundir bien cualquier reacción de autocompasión. A la salida todos le abrieron paso, quizá esperaban que se comportara como antes pero ante su indiferencia no le vieron el caso seguir burlándose, cuando iba pasando justo enfrente de la otra universidad vio a Hillary hablando con Tyson y Rei, de un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta a la camioneta y se estacionó de golpe, bajo y tomó a Hillary del brazo jalándola a una pared, aunque el movimiento fue rápido y fuerte no le hizo ningún daño, ella se asustó por un momento "—Que pasa Kai?"

"—Dime que tu no tuviste nada que ver en este nuevo problema"

"—Claro que no, crees que se lo diría a alguien?"

Él la vio a los ojos y encontró que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, le soltó el brazo y se alejó un poco "—Con eso me basta, te creo… pero Voltaire sabe, fue el quien inició esto, estoy seguro, cuídate… mañana iremos al tribunal y prende ese celular"

Tyson jaló a Kai y casi lo aventó al piso "—Que te pasa? Déjala en paz! Ya sabemos que era eso que ocultabas, quien lo diría, por eso eres el infeliz que eres"

Kai se sacudió el polvo y miro a los ojos a Tyson "—Piensa lo que quieras, si es verdad todo lo que dicen, punto no me interesa nada de lo que alguno aquí pueda pensar u opinar" con una rápida mirada se despidió de Hillary y se abrió camino entre la confundida multitud.

Kai estaba iracundo de que Voltaire hubiera revelado ese secreto y le ayudó a hacerse a la idea de que lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente iba a ser lo correcto. Llegó a la mansión y Anji le preguntó burlándose "—Que tal el día?"

Kai levantó los hombros y casi con la misma burla le contestó "—Lo mismo de siempre"

Voltaire y Anji supieron que no había funcionado, por la noche se reunieron en la oficina "—Y ahora que?" "—Sencillo, mañana lo voy a hacer que firme, he estado alargando esto por mucho tiempo, esa niña no va a ser ningún problema si según tú él la ve desde hace mucho, pero su actitud no ha cambiado y solo la ve a ella, sigue en problemas con sus otros 'amigos' sigue siendo nuestro"

"—Está seguro?" "—Ya lo veras, mañana apenas regrese de la escuela lo voy a traer y hacer que firme como si fuera un contrato mas, le voy a hacer creer que ya es parte de la empresa, simple y sencillo" Voltaire realmente estaba convencido pero Anji guardó sus sospechas.

Para el día siguiente fue lo mismo pero ya no le afectó, cuando salió y regresaba a la mansión se encontró con que alguien lo llamaba al celular, era del manicomio.

Le habían dicho que su madre quería hablar con él, jamás se imaginó que podía querer pero la urgencia en la voz de la encargada no lo hizo dudar en ir, tal vez era una invención mas en la locura de su madre, pero podía ser algo importante. Dio media vuelta justo enfrente del la mansión y llamó a Hillary, le dijo a donde iba y que la vería mejor al jueves siguiente, que tuviera listo todo, ella solo le pidió que se cuidara y colgó tranquila.

Kai llegó aún preguntándose por que había ido, al entrar la encargada le dijo que lo esperaban en el cuarto de la mujer, él pasó saliva y fue directo ahí. Su madre estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de la ventana, había dos enfermeros en cada lado y una monja-enfermera frente a ella, al ver que Kai entraba la monja-enfermera se acercó "—Ella exigió hablar con usted, no pensábamos hablarle pero insistió, ahora si tomamos algunas prevenciones y por si acaso, ellos (señalando los enfermeros) la controlaran"

"—Está sujeta, no?"

"—Si"

Kai se acercó frente a su madre, ella al verlo se tensó un poco "—Ah Kai! Que bueno que aceptaste venir, siéntate y que nos dejen solos, es importante lo que te tengo que decir"

Kai dudó, en su voz no podía captar otra cosa que el mismo tono burlón de siempre pero quiso seguir, volteó a la enfermera y le pidió que los dejaran solos, eso incluía a los enfermeros, confundida la monja aceptó un poco tranquila por que la mujer estaba sujeta con fuertes correas al sillón.

Una vez dejados solos el semblante de la mujer cambió a uno que Kai no supo describir pero que no era de burla ni odio, pero tampoco simpatía "—Voltaire estuvo aquí el viernes pasado, vino a burlarse que ibas a firmar y a cederle todo, es cierto?"

"—De que hablas? Firmar que? Ceder que?"

"—Nuestro dinero, el que recibiste y estas malgastando"

"—Su dinero? Yo no he recibido nada! Lo que gané y que el me quitó fue con mi esfuerzo quizá ayudado con el dinero del viejo pero no le robe nada, todo lo regrese integro"

"—No te dijo nada?"

"—Que?"

"—De la herencia de tu padre, que él te dejó lo que le correspondía de Voltaire mas mi dinero lo juntamos en una sola cuenta que él puso a tu nombre casi desde que naciste, Voltaire al saberlo casi enloquece por que con eso tu padre aseguraba que solo tú podrías tocar ese dinero"

"—Las acciones… ese es el dinero que busca"

"—Parece que no tenías ni idea"

"—No, entonces… toda esa cantidad de dinero, esa cuenta es mía?"

"—Si, no vayas a cometer la idiotez de darle ese dinero"

"—No, por que… pero… no entiendo…"

Claro que esa noticia fue muy repentina y difícil de asimilar para Kai, eso era lo último que se había imaginado, por ese dinero se había desatado todo el caos? No pudo alcanzar a formular algo inteligible

"—Por lo que le entendí tiene problemas económicos y solo ese dinero y las acciones lo van a salvar, sus socios van a retirarse y el no puede controlar nada solo con la mitad de las acciones"

Kai tenía la respuesta a todo el problema y la idea que cruzó su mente no le gustó, se levantó al momento "—Que ya te vas?"

"—Me llamaste para eso… por que? Por que querías advertirme o por que te preocupé?"

"—Ni lo uno ni lo otro, quería saber que destino iba a tener el dinero de mi familia y de mi esposo"

Kai asintió turbado, pensar que ella se había preocupado por él fue estúpido, el haber pensado siquiera en eso lo hizo sentirse estúpido, asintió y se sentó pero ella casi le gritó "—No, vete! Largo de aquí!"

Kai se levantó y se alejó corriendo, se subió a la camioneta y golpeó el volante desesperado, siempre era lo mismo, si se iba a deshacer del yugo del viejo también debía hacerlo con esa enfermiza relación con su madre?

Era temprano cuando regresaba, apenas iban a ser las 6 y llamó a Hillary "—Kai? Que pasa?"

"—Mañana a primer hora vamos a ir, no te importa faltar a clases?"

"—Claro que no! Que paso?"

Él le contó todo y le hizo saber que ahora que comprendía todo el asunto no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo "—Si Voltaire o su perro Anji se enteran que sé, todo esta perdido, mañana te recojo a las 8, bien?"

Ella no cabía de alegría, no solo iban a poder desaparecer todos los problemas sino que al saber que tenía ese fuerte capital detrás de él sabía que regresar a la normalidad iba a ser mas fácil "—Si! Mañana te espero puntual"

Él tampoco pudo ocultar su alegría "—Todo terminó"

Él llegó como a las 10 a la mansión, después de tranquilizarse todo el camino actuó lo mas normal posible, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando un golpe lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente, al abrir los ojos se encontró en su cuarto, solo el dolor en la cabeza le recordaba el golpe, se levantó confundido, se lavó la cara y se cambio de ropa, muy confundido por todo se sentó en la cama, pero algo no estaba bien, Shamshel no estaba en ningún lado, además el librero y escritorio parecían haber sido revisados, llamó a Shamshel sin respuesta, buscó por todo el cuarto sin respuesta, se acercó a la puerta para salir a buscarlo pero jamás se abrió, mas confundido utilizó la llave pero ni siquiera entró, estaba encerrado, comenzó a azotar la puerta "—Que diablos pretendes? Que quieres?"

"—Relájate Kai" se oyó la voz de Voltaire por el intercomunicador "—Sé que sabes del dinero y que lo necesito, quieres salir? Hagamos un trato, firma y te vas"

"—Estás loco verdad?" como pretendes que con estar encerrado aquí me vas a convencer?

"—Ya he probado toda clase de tormento y nada ha funcionado, me encargué de obtener tu lealtad por las buenas, pero ni así, no sé como funcioné tu cabeza pero puedo esperar mucho tiempo"

"—Ya lo dijiste, tu te has vuelto paciente? Yo también…"

Kai se apresuró a buscar su teléfono pero ni rastro de él, se lo quitaron cuando lo golpearon, le cortaron la línea de Internet, se tranquilizó un poco de saber que los papeles estaban a salvo con Hillary y que al parecer ella no les interesaba mas, que no sabía tampoco que tenía las pruebas para derrumbarlo. Se acostó y trató de dormir sin muchos problemas, solo un par de dudas molestaron su sueño, sería Hillary capaz de hacer la denuncia sola al ver que él no llegaba? Y… si no era capaz, cuanto tiempo iba a estar él ahí? Eso era un paraíso comparado con las celdas de la abadía, pero le inquietaba saber cuanto tiempo iban a soportar, tanto él como Voltaire.

* * *

Uy uy! lo ven no todo puede ser felicidad (de hecho me deprimo de ver que no puedo describir una escena romántica... trabajo en eso), y ya que se ha descubierto todo, quien será mas paciente?

Nos vemos al próximo!

Ikusi arte!


	8. Último obstáculo

Kaixo! uy uy! después de un buen ratito por fin está el capítulo listo! vacaciones! eeehhh! al fin hay tiempo... je je je, al parecer no es el capítulo definitivo, si lo terminaba en este como pensaba iba a salir kilometrico, así que decidí dividirlo... ojala les guste, está el final... pero no de todo yo creo que lo mas importante apenas viene. Que hará?

Gracias... mil mil gracias a todos por todos los reviews, uy! no pensé que le gustara a tantos gracias!

Los dejo con él y que les guste!

* * *

**Último obstáculo**

* * *

Al otro día (jueves) Hillary despertó angustiada, eran 7:30! Aprisa se levantó y se cambió, salió en punto a las 8. 8:05… 8:10… 8:15… y nadie llego, por un momento cuando vio que Kai no llegab pensó en que se había retrasado cuando fueron 8:30 ahora supo que algo andaba mal, él nunca, nunca llegaba tarde, le marcó al celular, nada… "—Quizá fue de emergencia a algún lado, quizá Voltaire lo mandó de viaje" quiso pensar en eso nada convencida.

Pasaron 5 días, Hillary estaba oficialmente preocupada y angustiada a morir, había estado llamando una y otra vez a su celular, obviamente sin respuesta, se le ocurrió llamar a la mansión pero desistió al imaginar lo que podía pasar, cuando pensó en algo que no le gustaba "—Si le paso algo? Tengo que denunciar yo… pero no quiero hacerlo sola"

Kai abrió los ojos, una vez mas dentro de aquel cuarto, los 5 días habían sido desesperantes, aunque lo negara si se había desacostumbrado al encierro y estar de nuevo en el, aunque no se compararan las condiciones, le recordaba el pasado, y no le gustaba. Su paranoia regresó; de la comida que le daban, el primer día no comió nada, su mente le decía que estaba envenenada, a pesar de que el hombre que se la dejaba le decía que no Kai podía asegurarlo, inconscientemente él no podía comerla, esos 5 días su mente le jugó muchos trucos, por supuesto que lo comparo con la abadía, ahí siempre era lo mismo veneno o alguna otra cosa en su comida solo por molestarle la vida; el segundo día apenas y la tocó, menos de una quinta parte, lo mismo fue al otro, ese quinto día, lunes, al fin comprobó que no tenía nada, por que Voltaire mismo le dijo que no tenía nada, y tenía que creerle, era lo único 'bueno' del viejo, si decía algo, siempre era cierto, siempre podía creerse en lo que decía, claro que eso no aseguraba que fuera para bien, cualquier amenaza de su parte aún fuera de muerte había que tomarse siempre en cuenta, mas que algo para intimidar podía ser una realidad.

Pensando en eso lo llevó a una idea y esa idea a un plan, que si funcionaba lo sacaba de todo; cuando recordaba de que tan reales eran las palabras del viejo no pudo evitar que llegaran a su cabeza recuerdos de su niñez y los castigos, de conforme pasaba el tiempo disminuyeron al igual que las amenazas y el miedo, pero se incrementaba ese inconsciente sentido de deuda con el viejo, años y años de recordarlo y reclamarlo surtieron efecto con el tiempo, ambos habían cambiado, era verdad, Voltaire había cambiado sus métodos pero al final era lo mismo, Kai seguía siendo un sirviente mas, lo que el viejo no se había dado cuenta era que el mismo Kai había cambiado, y lo iba a comprobar.

Desde ese miércoles en que llegó ahí, Voltaire se comunicaba por el intercomunicador, Kai solo contestaba, pero esta vez… él inició la comunicación "—Viejo? Estas ahí… anda contesta"

Voltaire estaba ya desesperado, su tiempo para pagar a sus abogados y el soborno mensual para los que mantenían en silencio en problema se acercaba y no sabía si Kai cedería, cuando escuchó su voz sonrió, volteó a ver a Ogawa con una sonrisa triunfante, pero a pesar de su urgencia se acercó calmado "—Que quieres Kai? Ya lo pensaste?"

"—Si"

"—Entonces saldrás y firmarás"

"—No"

El anciano casi se infarta con la firme respuesta y no pudo evitar encolerizarse "—NO? PUES YA VEREMOS, MALDITO… " le estuvo gritando como 5 mn durante ese rato Kai se dio cuenta y se convenció en que podría mantener el control de la situación y de Voltaire, cuando al fin el viejo se calló Kai habló con total calma y frialdad y de cierto modo un poco divertido "—Ya terminaste?"

"—Si no vas a firmar, que diablos quieres?"

"—Negociar"

Eran como las 2, Hillary regresaba de la escuela y ya había tomado la decisión de denunciar ella, pero no quería hacerlo sola, entró a su cuarto, dejó su mochila y se sentó en la cama con la mirada directo a la caja donde estaban los papeles que Kai le había dado, se armó de valor, los tomó y salió de nuevo, iba a ir, pero con alguien mas…

Tyson y Daichi peleaban por la comida que su abuelo les había dado, Max estaba con Arashi sentados en la sala 'haciendo tarea' y Rei iba llegando, estaba todo como siempre, aunque esa vez Hiro se había quedado en casa por una lesión en su tobillo (mientras entrenaba a un equipo de basquetball), cuando Hillary llegó muy agitada y desesperada, no los había visto ni hablado con ellos desde que Kai no apareció y ahora al verla después de tantos días y en ese estado todos se acercaron preocupados "—Que pasa Hillary?" Rei la miró muy confundido

Ella se acercó primero a Arashi y la alejó de ellos, le dijo lo que había pasado, que no sabía nada de Kai y que era lo que iba a hacer, le pedía que la ayudara a convencerlos, y ella accedió consciente de que cuando les dijera del plan de Voltaire, también iban a enterarse que Arashi era parte de eso. Al fin se acercó a ellos y no pudo evitar la angustia en su voz

"—Tienen que acompañarme, tienen que ir conmigo… tienen que ayudarme, tenemos que ayudarlo"

"—A quién?"

"—Kai"

En la mansión, Voltaire al oír que quería negociar no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de orgullo, en un recóndito rinconcito de su maniática cabeza tradujo esa frase 'quiero negociar' como un total triunfo de su parte sobre Kai, sabía que el chico estaba listo para tomar control de las empresas y del dinero, ya no era llevarle la contraria sino conseguir lo mejor de la situación, lo cual le convenía a ambos y si, él había hecho a Kai así, pero no todo era tan bonito como él lo pensaba, menos para él.

Kai había salido ya del cuarto, después de haberse bañado y cambiado como lo había hecho todos los días que estaba ahí. Caminaba totalmente despreocupado a pesar del grupo de 6 hombres que lo acompañaban, al fin en la oficina de Voltaire lo miró controlando por completo la conversación "—Y bien, estas listo?"

"—Desde el primer día, pero que quieres negociar?"

"—No me vas a dar el dinero?"

"—Lo necesitas, pero quiero tomar cargo de las acciones y con eso de presencia en las empresas"

"—Que tanto te urge, tu las vas a tener"

"—Sé que no es seguro, que puedes decidir al final no hacerlo, así que quiero asegurarme de eso de una vez"

"—Entonces… me darás el dinero a cambio de que te de presencia en las juntas"

"—Presencia y poder de decisión"

Voltaire supo que le convenía, decirle que si y después demostrarle que no, solo era cuestión de un juego de palabras

"—Firma y haré lo que pueda, aún hay que hablar con los socios"

"—Hecho"

Kai después de dar un recorrido visual a la oficina y recordando como estaba el pasillo se acercó a la mesa, firmó y cuando se dio cuenta de la triunfante sonrisa de Voltaire, él también sonrió y le dijo "—Y así termina todo" Aprisa tomó la hoja, el celular del viejo y salió del lugar corriendo, tomando por sorpresa a todos incluso a los que resguardaban el lugar, lo único que encontró para salir fue la bicicleta y estuvo mejor así, por que en cuanto Voltaire se recuperó de la sorpresa y del coraje mandó a su séquito a que lo detuvieran

"—Traigan a ese maldito!"

"—Señor… no lo vimos, no pudimos detenerlo… se fue, ya está fuera de la casa"

"—No me importa! Tráiganlo! Vivo o si encuentran la hoja que lleva, no me importa él"

El grupo salió a cazarlo, Voltaire y Ogawa en un carro seguidos de otros 3, Kai gracias a su habilidad en la bicicleta y en su conocimiento del lugar tomó la ruta mas directa y complicada para los carros, su objetivo, una dependencia de la policía.

En casa de Tyson, Hillary se desesperaba mas por que ellos se negaban a escucharla

"—Que te pasa Hillary, que estás pensando hacer?"

"—No lo entiendes? Si no hacemos algo lo van a matar, si es que no le ha pasado nada aún"

"—Oye, tranquilízate si, que te mandó a decir ahora ese loco?"

"—Tyson escúchame, él decía la verdad, todo este tiempo él ha dicho la verdad, todo lo que pasó, él no tuvo nada que ver"

"—Perfecto, ahora ya te tiene de su lado, que paso Hillary?"

"—Rei, por favor, haz que me escuchen, es importante"

Rei siempre conocido como mediador luchaba por ver quien tenía la razón, bueno, Kai estaba presente de nuevo y eso no podía ser algo nuevo, Hillary al parecer estaba de su lado y Tyson lo había ayudado mucho, pero ambos seguían siendo sus amigos "—Bien, siéntate y hablemos, lo cual no significa que este de acuerdo contigo"

Todos tomaron lugar en la sala un poco mas tranquilos, Arashi se sentó junto a Hillary y no con Max como él esperaba, Rei de nuevo tomó la palabra "—Te escuchamos Hillary"

Ella volteó a ver primero a Arashi "—Perdón, pero es necesario" ella solo asintió, Hillary les contó de todo lo que había pasado, les mostró los papeles y les dijo que los padres de la niña y la esposa del conductor que la atropelló ya debían estar con la policía, que solo faltaban esos papeles y su presencia para levantar la denuncia, por que Kai no había aparecido desde el miércoles. Todo eso dejo un silencio en todos, revisaron una y otra vez todos los papeles cuando al fin Tyson se levantó y se quiso alejar pero Arashi lo detuvo "—Que pasa?"

Tyson totalmente incrédulo le preguntó "—Que pasa? Como lo preguntas, de improviso te enteras que todos estos meses Kai tenía razón, que lo que pensamos no era cierto, y que de lo que nos dijiste, tu creías que era capaz, por que habríamos de creer que no Arashi?"

"—Ya están todos los papeles que te lo prueban"

"—Eso es lo de menos, lo que me sacude mas es que… ella… nos engaño todos este tiempo, jamás nos dijo que lo veía, por que Hillary?"

Hillary bajó la cabeza sabía la respuesta pero no se atrevía a decirla, Arashi intervino "—Ella no fue la única que los engañó, yo también… lo hice" y no le quedó de otra mas que contarles todo con lágrimas en los ojos y pidiendo una especie de disculpas sin palabras a Max "—… yo debía ser el contacto para llegar a Kai, tu fuiste el medio Max, pero no imaginé que clase de chico de eras y… al principio me arrepentí de lo que hacía pero desde que te conocí… me alegro de haberlo hecho, no por Kai, pero si por mi… perdón"

Todo el ambiente se volvió muy confuso, Max se hecho para atrás y se colocó con Tyson con la firme intención de irse, pero Rei viendo la escena, las dos chicas sentadas llorando, Max y Tyson dispuestos a salir, el padre de Max, el abuelo y hermano de Tyson confundidos y Daichi… parecía que trataba de unir todo, a pesar de que él también estaba confundido y molesto, tenía que ser él quien pusiera el orden

"—A ver… olvidemos un momento todo esto, primero lo primero, vamos a ir con Hillary?"

Tyson iba a protestar pero el celular de Hillary lo interrumpió, ella al no reconocer el número dudo en contestar pero la insistencia la convenció "—Si?"

"—Hillary? Donde estás? Donde sea que estés lleva todo con la policía… estoy camino hacía allá"

"—Kai? Como estás? Que pasó? Donde estás?"

"—Hazlo! Hablaremos allá, traigo a Voltaire detrás de mi y no está muy contento, hazlo! En cuanto tiempo llegas?"

"—No sé… en cuanto tiempo llego con la policía? No sé"

Hillary volteó a ver a los demás que supieron tenían que dar una respuesta inmediata "—20 mn" Rei dijo con total seguridad

Kai oyó y reconoció su voz "—Dónde estás? Estás con ellos?"

"—Si… ya saben todo y van a apoyarme, no te da gusto?"

"—En este momento no me importa… apresúrate con o sin ellos"

"—Voy para allá"

Cuando ella colgó volteó a Rei "—Es cierto eso?"

"—Lo importante es poner en evidencia a Voltaire, no importa Kai, no importa Arashi, no importas tu, no importa nada ni nadie mas, vamos"

Ella asintió y salió seguida de Rei y Arashi, Max y Tyson lo dudaron pero después de ver a sus respectivas familias asintieron y los siguieron.

Poco mas de 15 mn después llegaron al fin a la estación de policía, ahí estaban los padres de la niña y la mujer, a esa Hillary no la conocía pero supo de inmediato que era ella por que estaba igual de nerviosa que la pareja. Cuando ellos la vieron la reconocieron y se acercaron "—Donde está el chico?"

"—Viene para acá, pero aquí están todos los papeles vamos"

Los otros asintieron, Hillary iba con Arashi, los otros tres (Rei, Max y Tyson) se quedaron parados en la entrada, después de verse un rato y dudar entraron pero no hablaron con ellas, Hillary fue la que habló con el policía, después de que hicieron varias llamadas viendo la importancia del caso se reunieron un grupo de especialistas en el área para evaluar el caso, Hillary veía angustiada como pasaban los minutos y Kai no llegaba, le marcó al celular de donde él había hablado pero no contestó.

Y no lo hizo por que llevaba mas de media hora pedaleando, evitando gente y escondiéndose de Voltaire y compañía que ya le habían dado alcance y que si no lo habían agarrado era por que no querían llamar la atención, pero cuando el viejo vio que se les escapaba dio la orden que dispararan, estaba al borde de la desesperación, y fue eso lo que provocó que no se diera cuenta que se dirigían a la policía.

Las cosas no eran fáciles pero iban bien para Kai, estaba a punto de llegar y con la prisa las balas ni siquiera le atinaban, pero estaba llegando al límite de sus energías, sin haber dormido ni comido bien esos días lo habían debilitado y la explosión de adrenalina estaba llegando a su fin, cuando se dio cuenta que la estación estaba cerca llamó a Hillary ni tiempo le dio para que ella le hablara en cuanto contestó casi le gritó "—Estoy a casi 10 cuadras, que se preparen, diles que vienen armados y disparando, tengan cuidado"

"—Kai? Oye! Estas bien?"

Pero el no contestó, en ese lapso de segundos en que habló bastó para disminuir la velocidad y el movimiento para que una bala llegara directo a su brazo, el lanzó un grito y soltó el teléfono, Hillary les informó a los policías, pero ya tenían un grupo preparado después de que muchos llamaron diciendo de los disparos.

Kai estaba ya al borde de sus energías cuando al fin contempló la estación, y disminuyó la velocidad, el carro mas próximo a él le dio un golpe y lo mando al piso derrapando con todo y bicicleta, trató de incorporarse pero estaba exhausto y adolorido, Voltaire y los demás carros se detuvieron, la policía había bloqueado las calles y no podían ir mas lejos, todos bajaron con armas en mano, los hombres al ver que los policías los rodeaban no caminaron, solo Voltaire continuó con arma en mano hacía Kai que era ya incapaz de moverse.

"—Bajen las armas, no querrán mas problemas, no hay modo de escapar y los superamos en número, bajen las armas y entréguense sin resistencia" Un policía repetía una y otra vez lo mismo para que no se desatará una balacera, y funcionó todos los hombres bajaron sus armas, menos Voltaire que ya la tenía en la frente de Kai "—Pensaste que te ibas a salir con la tuya? Y yo que creí que ya habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo el mismo inútil y estúpido de siempre"

El policía seguía insistiendo, Hillary y compañía veían todo desde el retén de policías ya seguros de que no se desataría un combate, pero ella no se tranquilizó por el contrario veía mas angustiada como Voltaire le apuntaba a Kai, pero cuando vio que él la veía fijamente se tranquilizó, si él estaba tranquilo ella podía estarlo.

"—Bueno, supongo que no quiero mas problemas con los que ya tengo, no quiero que me acusen de homicidio, así que aquí queda por ahora, pero saldré en unos días y… nos veremos de nuevo" el viejo bajó el arma y Kai soltó la respiración aliviado, pero el repentino golpe con el arma fue imposible de detener, el golpe certero a la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente y cayó al piso rendido, Voltaire lanzó el arma y levanto las manos, los policías se acercaron a someter a todos, una vez que era seguro Hillary corrió con Kai, los otros se acercaron lentamente.

Kai recuperó la consciencia al poco rato de que Hillary se había acercado a él, con la vista aún nublada le preguntó como había salido todo "—Está hecho, ya está la denuncia, ahora que lo encarcelen y le lean los cargos no habrá nada que lo saque"

"—Así debía ser desde hace mucho" él se levantó con trabajo pero no aceptó la ayuda de ella, sacudía la cabeza para que se le aclarara la visión, entonces vio a Voltaire que lo dirigían a prisión, el viejo al verlo de nuevo sonrió y le dijo "—No lo olvides nos veremos pronto"

Pero Kai también sonrió y agregó "—Lo tendré en mente, pero quizá con los años se me olvide" Voltaire que aún no sabía de la denuncia no entendió pero al reconocer a los padres de la niña entendió todo y su calma y seguridad se esfumaron "—Maldito idiota! Como te atreviste a hacerlo! Tu deuda se ha disparado, ni en esta vida ni en la otra te voy a dejar en paz, ya veras de lo que puedo ser capaz"

El viejo gritó y gritó amenazando pero Kai estaba por primera vez seguro de que ninguna de sus palabras se volvería realidad, por que él se iba a encargar de que así fuera, solo levantó la mano a modo de despedida y se dio media vuelta para quedarse helado, ahí estaban todos y lo veían con la misma confusión, él se quedó un rato viéndolos pero después de que nadie dijo nada se siguió derecho, ni siquiera Hillary supo si debía seguirlo, él ya no tenía energías para nada, pero su orgullo lo hizo mantenerse en pie hasta llegar a la banqueta y sentarse en ella, los otros se miraron confundidos no sabiendo que hacer o decir, ni siquiera Hillary que pensó que podría mantener bajo control todo fue capaz, cuando al fin supo lo que iba a decir volteó a verlo pero él yacía en la banqueta totalmente inconsciente.

_Demonios! La cabeza duele como el infierno y ese maldito olor… hospital, estoy en un hospital? Ruido? Voces? No… esto debe ser un sueño mas, pero ese otro olor… flores? Son flores… no! No puede ser que ellos estén aquí… pero esas voces son las de… ellos están aquí, que hacen aquí?_

Kai abrió los ojos lentamente, después de que quedó inconsciente lo llevaron al hospital, esa misma noche despertó, el disparo no fue nada mas serio que la herida y salvo los golpes nada mas pasó, se levantó a prisa al reconocer las voces de Tyson y Daichi que peleaban, Rei y Hillary tratando de controlarlos, Max hablando con Arashi, lo mismo, era la misma escena de las otras veces antes de que eso empezara, pero no le gustó; los otros al verlo trataron de tranquilizarlo.

"—Relájate Kai, tienes muchos golpes" Tyson se acercó preocupado a acomodarle la almohada pero Kai le detuvo la mano, Tyson confundido lo miró "—Que pasa?"

"—Aléjate"

"—Que? Kai amigo… que te pasa?"

"—Nada"

Hillary se acercó "—Vinieron a saludarte; que pasa Kai?"

"—Ya lo dije, nada"

Él se levantó ante la sorpresa de todos "—Oye que haces?"

Pero él los ignoró saliendo del cuarto, después de verse un rato lo siguieron hasta la recepción, él con toda calma pedía que lo dieran de alta, después de hablar con el doctor éste accedió darlo de alta y le pidió un taxi, los otros veían todo sin saber que pasaba, cuando vieron que se iba a la puerta lo alcanzaron, bueno Hillary lo alcanzó, los otros esperaron a cierta distancia "—Que haces Kai?"

"—Me voy, te llamo después y gracias por todo"

"—Pero espera… que hay de los otros, que hay de ellos? No vas a hablar con ellos?"

"—no"

"—Pero era lo que querías, era lo que te impulsó a hacer todo esto no?"

"—Al principio si"

"—Y entonces? Que te hizo seguir?"

"—Tú"

Ella se quedó embobada con esas palabras y no pudo detenerlo, cuando ya estaba a punto de subir al taxi Tyson le gritó "—Oye Kai a donde vas? No crees que merecemos una explicación?"

Kai con absoluta frialdad lo miró "—No" y se fue

Arashi tomó a Hillary por los hombros haciéndola reaccionar "—Que pasó?"

Arashi confundida le preguntó "—Que pasó? Dime tú, él se fue"

Todos se quedaron confundidos, enojados, ya estaba todo aclarado en teoría, pero aún faltaba que lo enfrentaran, pensaron que cuando hablaran las cosas saldrían solas, quizá un reclamo, quizá una disculpa, realmente no tenían ni idea de que seguía y la actitud de Kai no ayudaba en nada.

Ya eran cerca de las 11 cuando Kai salió del hospital, iba totalmente perdido en su pensamiento, se sentía igual que aquella vez cuando también salió del hospital después del accidente y se enfrentó con todos, aunque había muchas diferencias una le pesaba mas en ese momento, no tenía absolutamente a donde ir, el taxi lo dejo en la mansión y una vez que se fue, él no entró se puso a caminar por las calles buscando algo, Voltaire le había dicho que no lo había matado que solo lo había sacado de la casa, debía ser cierto y Shamshel debía andar rondando por ahí.

No gritó, no lo llamó, solo caminó en silencio por las calles, mientras pensaba en que seguiría, iba con todos los sentidos alerta para cualquier señal, como a las 2 horas escuchó un ladrido y un gruñido, al momento los reconoció, el perro ladro frenético sintiéndose amenazado pero cuando identificó el olor se calló y salió del callejón oscuro donde se ocultaba, estaba hecho un desastre, sucio y un poco flaco pero estaba vivo, a pesar de que Kai lo había criado siempre con lo mejor también le había enseñado a ser autosuficiente y cada que se escapaban al bosque o al campo lo hacía que buscara su comida, sabía que estaría bien.

El perro al verlo corrió a su encuentro "—Eres fantástico muchacho… sabía que no te morirías en la calle, ven… merecemos un descanso" Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un hotel donde rentó un cuarto para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche.

Al día siguiente Hillary espero casi todo el día con el teléfono en la mano esperando la llamada de Kai que no se dio hasta ya entrada la noche "—Kai? Como estás? Dónde estás?"

"—Bien y en un hotel"

"—Por qué te fuiste tan de repente, pensé que te quedarías a arreglar todo… por qué no quisiste?"

"—Ya te lo había dicho, pero en este momento no quiero empezar con eso otra vez, mi llamada es para… "

"—Que? Que vas a hacer ahora? Que sigue?"

"—Voy a estar presente en parte del proceso y tengo que ir a Rusia"

"—Ah perfecto, entonces llamas para despedirte y decir que no te veré en unos días después de que casi me muero de la angustia en estos días que no tuve noticia de ti, es eso? No comprendes que necesito verte, necesito que de frente me digas que todo va a estar bien? Solo así te lo voy a creer… y…"

Hillary habló y habló, reclamo una y otra vez, molesta obviamente por que a Kai parecía no interesarle el hecho de que ella se preocupara, pero cuando él ya se había cansado de estarla oyendo quejarse una y otra vez la interrumpió al fin.

"—Cállate un momento, no?"

"—Ah! Y encima de que me dejas tan preocupada me dices que me calle, esto no tiene sentido, adiós!" Y colgó, Kai dio un largo suspiro y volteó a Shamshel "—Por que tiene que ser esto tan complicado? vamos"

Hillary casi azota el teléfono del coraje y se acostó en su cama golpeando furiosa la almohada, después de que se tranquilizó poco mas de 20 mn después intentó hacer tarea pero el ladrido de un perro no la dejó concentrarse, como aún seguía de histérica abrió la ventana para gritarle al perro que se callara pero nada pasó, bajó con escoba en mano dispuesta a golpear al pobre animal cuando al llegar a la esquina de donde provenían los ladridos vio a Kai y Shamshel, ésta soltó la escoba y se dio media vuelta, Kai hizo que el perro la detuviera mordiéndole el pantalón "—Que quieres Kai? Ya escuche suficiente por teléfono o que solo viniste a decirme que te vas? Ya que no te deje hacerlo por teléfono?"

"—Por que eres así?"

"—Que? Yo soy así? De que modo? Como? Yo soy como siempre he sido y…"

Kai viendo que se acercaba un sermón similar se adelantó y le tomó una mano haciéndola que lo viera "—Escucha y luego di lo que quieras, te llame para decirte que voy a Rusia y… que si quieres venir conmigo"

Ella ya tenía en la boca las palabras que le iba a gritar pero se le quedaron ahí congeladas y no supo que decir "—Entonces? Si o no?"

"—Cómo? Por qué?"

"—No me salgas con eso, si o no? Me voy mañana"

"—Pero y mis padres y la escuela?"

"—Si o no?"

"—Si… no… si! A que hora y dónde?"

"—Mañana a las dos en el aeropuerto, solo serán tres días"

"—Seguro, te veo entonces!"

Él asintió y se daba media vuelta cuando ella corrió y lo abrazó, él contacto con la herida lo hizo inclinarse un poco pero no le dijo nada, ella estaba feliz y con eso él lo estaba.

Y llegaron al aeropuerto y partieron, ella no les comentó siquiera a sus padres o a los otros solo dejó una nota donde decía que estaría fuera tres días y que hablaría por las noches, eso le daba un sentimiento de aventura a su viaje, quería pensar que iban de vacaciones juntos después de todo el alboroto de los últimos meses, aunque sabía que iban para lo de Voltaire, quería relajarse y olvidarse de todo, menos de que Kai iba a su lado.

Llegaron a Moscú casi de noche, ella sintió al momento el cambio de clima y se envolvió en su abrigo, después de caminar un rato por las calles entraron a un hotel ni muy lujoso ni tan sencillo, después de registrarse subieron a una habitación con camas separadas, ella corrió al balcón a observar la ciudad de noche, suspiro emocionada de ver el hermoso paisaje ante ella, él se acercó a su lado y con una mano en su hombro le dijo "—Te gusta?"

"—Y a quien no? Es hermosa!"

"—Vamos a visitarla"

"—Pero no vine a divertirme vine a acompañarte, no tienes que hacerla de turista conmigo, tu vienes a trabajar"

"—Claro que no, eso solo es mañana, después de eso dos días para ir a donde quieras, vacaciones y una forma de decir gracias"

Ella lo abrazó, se sentía muy emocionada de que le hubiera preparado eso, por que si se merecían ambos un buen descanso y si era su forma de agradecerle no podía estar mas contenta

"—Gracias!"

"—A ti"

* * *

Uy que bonito! que bonito! de vacaciones en Rusia... quizá no sea el lugar mas romántico, pero ya veremos como lo compensan... que conste que no hay lemmon, ja jajajaja! nos vemos pronto ahora si con el final, Ikusi arte! 


	9. Ahora y siempre

Kaixo! Al fin! al fin! el noveno y último capítulo de esta historia! Muchas, miles y millones de gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y mas a los que dejaron reviews, perdón por no contestarlos durante la historia pero siempre los leo y los tomo muy en cuenta.

Muchas gracias a Sky d, Neko-lili, Noin ange, Hillary-Hiwatari, Meiko miki, Hillshaina, Alexa Hiwatari, Karo, Grirl-off-Hiwatari, Gabe Logan, Anabell, RuBí, Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari, Anti- Chio by Anti-cosmo, Orkin, Yoko y Vivian. GRACIAS!

Y perdón por la tardanza pero fue plan con maña, ya verán a que me refiero, Felices Fiestas! Navidad, Año Nuevo y lo que se acumule o lo que celebren.

* * *

**Por ahora y siempre... o hasta que sigas a mi lado**

* * *

El sol se asomaba iluminando el Kremlin, la temperatura estaba a menos 8 grados y eso que eran mediados de noviembre, eran como las 11 y HIillary se levantaba con mucha flojera, de momento no recordó que hacía ahí, cuando llamó a Kai y no hubo respuesta se levantó asustada, revisó el cuarto y ni un rastro de él, hasta que vio una nota sobre la mesa.

'Te hablé y no te despertaste, llego como a las 2. No salgas si no te quieres perder'

Si, era de Kai, repasó una y otra vez el cuarto buscando que hacer pero no había nada "—Si salgo me pierdo? Nah! No soy como Tyson" ella armo de valor pensando que la barrera del idioma no sería un problema, tonta.

Después de envolverse bien en el abrigo y acomodarse el gorro, los guantes y la bufanda salió a la calle a caminar, ella suponía que su era capaz de recordar el nombre de la avenida del hotel o cuando menos el nombre de éste no habría problema… pero… caminó unas 5 cuadras y buscó el nombre para poder doblar la esquina, y ahí estaba el nombre, pero en cirílico (ya saben el alfabeto con el que se escribe el ruso) ni lo supo leer ni mucho menos entender, su necedad fue mas que su inseguridad y se enfiló a la Plaza Roja, llegó después de 30 mn iba fascinada de los colores que la rodeaban, se sentó un rato en una banca, cuando sintió hambre revisó su bolsa en busca de dinero, oh sorpresa! No llevaba nada "—Tengo que regresar?" se quedó una hora aguantándose el hambre cuando ya no pudo mas intentó llegar al hotel, pero tuvo problemas, atontada contemplando todo no supo de donde había venido, obviamente el miedo la asalto pero trato de calmarse.

Kai llegó poco después de las 2, se había pasado toda la mañana lidiando con los abogados de Voltaire, las empresas farmacéuticas y el gobierno ruso lo querían extraditar y casi era un hecho, Kai como nuevo dueño tenía que firmar que se deslindaba de toda acusación, todo caía en Voltaire… un montón de problemas. Después de que comprobó que ella no estaba leyó la nota que ella le dejó

'Fui a la Plaza Roja, me fui a la 1 llego 2:30 para que veas que no me pierdo'

Él llamó a Shamshel, el cual se había negado a dejar la cama de Kai desde que él se fue, al oírlo salió emocionado y hambriento, Kai bajó al lobby por leche para el perro y café para él, después se sentó a ver TV a diferencia de Hillary él si la encontró entretenida (obvio él entiende ruso) pero poco a poco se quedó dormido, los ladridos del perro lo despertaron a los 40 mn, eran casi 3:30, fue entonces cuando supo que Hillary se había perdido.

Ella estaba muy asustada, tenía hambre, frío y no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo regresar, además ya varias personas se habían acercado a preguntarle si estaba bien pero ella al no entenderles se sentía amenazada y mas intranquila, cuando se dio cuenta que unos 4 tipos no se alejaban de donde ella estaba estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, de pronto uno de ellos se acercó "—_Zdrasbuitie diebashka! Kak diela? _(Hola chica! Como estás?)" a ella casi le da un paro del miedo mas aún cuando otro se acercó "_Moi drug zprashiebaiet tibie, kak diela? _(mi amigo te preguntó como estas?)"

Ella solo negó, los chicos lo que querían era molestar y ella aunque no les entendía supo su intención y staba a punto de levantarse pero se sentaron uno de cada ladoy no la dejaron, ella solo espero lo mejor cuando se escuchó una 5ª voz que ella reconoció "—_Ana nie jatiet iejat,_(ella no quiere ir,) LARGO!" Kai estaba detrás de ellos y éstos al verlo se levantaron, la tormenta tenía mas de 20 mn de haberse desatado y no tenían ganas de pelear así que solo levantaron las manos y se fueron, Kai cubrió a Hillary con su abrigo y la abrazó "—Estás bien? Menos mal que no te ibas a perder" ella sonrió apenada "—Si… ahora sabes que soy tan tonta como Tyson"

"—Yo no he dicho nada supongo que quieres ir al hotel"

"—No!"

"—Entonces?"

"—Comer!"

Kai la miró incrédulo "—Tal vez no eres tonta como Tyson pero si te pareces en algo a él" ella en cuanto captó la indirecta le dio un codazo y sonrió.

En el pequeño restaurante, él le contó a muy grandes rasgos lo que había estado haciendo, la extradición estaba planeada dentro de 5 días, ella lo notó un poco agitado y decidió cambia el tema "—Que se puede visitar aquí en Moscú?"

"—Muchas cosas pero con este clima no te va a agradar hacerlo te propongo algo, vamos a quedarnos mas días para conocer otro lugar y en verano regresamos"

Ella se sorprendió con la propuesta, le había dicho solo 2 días, pero claro que aceptó "—Cuántos días?" "—5" Ese mismo día volaron a Praga, no era precisamente un clima tropical pero no se parecía al de Moscú.

Llevaban 4 días ahí y a ella le había fascinado, habían hecho un tour por los Balcanes y regresaban a Praga, estaban sentados en un café en una pequeña plaza cuando ella vio su reloj, casi las 4 el avión a Japón salía a las 9 am de Moscú, ella se sintió melancólica por que ya iban a regresar u había sido un viaje único en su vida, había conocido como Kai le expresaba su amor, en el camino de regreso en el tren ellos veían el paisaje invernal, él la abrazaba y ella trataba de dormir pero el comentario de Kai le espantó el sueño e hizo que se levantara del asiento

"—Te importaría regresar sola?"

"—Que?"

"—Me hablaron antes de tomar el tren, tengo que estar presente cuando Voltaire llegue"

"—Y si me quedo contigo? Mis papás están tranquilos"

"—Como quieras, pero tus exámenes finales se acercan, solo serán dos días"

Ella se sintió molesta, se abrazó fuerte de él y habló como niña "—No… no quiero, me quiero quedar contigo"

"—Ya te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras pero no me hables así, sabes que no lo soporto"

Ella se sintió apenada y bajo la cabeza, aún con todo el amor que él le demostraba no podía ser muy romántico, siempre con la cabeza fría. "—Lo siento, tienes razón me voy sola, pero no tardes"

"—Si puedo será menos tiempo"

En cuanto bajaron del tren fueron a una oficina de mensajeria, él saco unos 6 paquetes que ya iban con dirección y demás datos pero ella no pudo ver nada "—Que es?"

"—Papelería para arreglar el asunto"

Se quedaron la última noche en Moscú, visitaron el teatro Bolshoi y el Kremlin, regresaron ya entrada la noche. Al día siguiente él la acompañó al aeropuerto y se despidieron con un efusivo beso, ella llegó a Japón por la tarde, una vez en casa les dio sus recuerdos a sus papás y con eso ya no le dijeron nada, después de bañarse y cambiarse fue a la casa de Tyson, para su sorpresa no había nadie, llamó al celular de Max, "—Max?" "—Hillary? Dónde has estado? Dónde estás?"

"—Casa de Tyson , dónde están todos?"

"—… En mi casa! Ven!"

"—Tu casa? Dónde?"

"—La de siempre"

Ella corrió a la antigua casa de Max muy confundida y al llegar a la esquina no creyó lo que vio, un grupo de gente estaba frente a la tienda, el alboroto parecía que estaba celebrando, ella se acercó confundida "—Max?" Tyson y Arashi la vieron "—Hillary! Dónde has estado?"

"—Que pasó? Dónde están Max y Rei?"

"—Max está adentro ayudando a su padre a atender, Rei regresó a China"

"—Cómo?"

"—No te dijo Kai? Dónde está él?"

"—Rusia, que pasó ahora?"

"—Lo mejor que ha pasado en estos meses, Kai regresó el dinero y le perdonó el préstamo, reabrió la planta en China, Hiro regresa a estudiar y Tyson a la escuela! A mi papá le perdonó también el préstamo y le dio uno pequeño para que volviera a comenzar"

Arashi abrazó alegre a Hillary y ella se asustó "—que hizo que? Cuando hizo eso?"

"—Ayer llegaron las hojas con las órdenes, llamaron a Rei para que se presentara en la planta, todo sucedió ayer por la tarde"

Hillary comprendió que lo que Kai mandó eran esas hojas 'Papelería para arreglar el asunto' ese asunto no era el de Voltaire

"—Dónde estuviste Hillary?"

"—De viaje"

"—Ven, vamos a celebrar, con el dinero extra están celebrando en grande!" Hillary se dejó llevar y estuvo ahí hasta la noche, de regresó a su casa se enteró que su papá trabajaba de nuevo y en un mejor puesto, Kai había hecho todo, pero por que no le había dicho?

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela, no le costó mucho ponerse al corriente gracias a Hokari, cuando salía su celular sonó, era Kai pero como estaba con los otros no quiso nombrarlo "—Hola! Cómo y adónde estas?"

"—Rusia aún, llegaste bien?"

"—Si, todo todo está bien, por que? Por que no lo mencionaste?"

"—Pregunté por ti, ya que sé que estás bien, mañana llego, adios!"

Él colgó y ella suspiró hondo, como ella suponía él quería sin seguir sabiendo de los otros "—Quien era Hillary? Kai?"

"—…"

"—Si… dónde está? Por que no quiere hablar con nosotros?"

"—No sé"

Los otros aún no comprendían su actitud y lo que había entre ellos, pero la alegría no les dejo pensar mas en eso estaban esperando a Max cuando Rei apareció ahí

"—Rei? No estabas en China?"

"—Hillary? Kai… dónde está Kai?"

"—Para que?" "—Agradecerle… trasladó la propiedad de la planta al pueblo, ahora ellos son los dueños"

Hillary abrió bien los ojos, hablaban del mismo Kai?

Los festejos se extendieron hasta al otro día en casa de Tysonm Hiro partía al día siguiente a Alemania (dónde estudiaba) y le hacían una fiesta de despedida, Hillary platicaba con Hokari cuando de nuevo su celular sonó, Kai. Los otros supieron que era él por la expresión de ella.

"—Que pasa?"

"—Dónde estás?"

"—Con Tyson, por que no vienes? Están festejando, quieren agradecerte"

"—No me importa, ya te lo había dicho"

"—Pero… por favor"

Kai se mordió el labio, podía negarse a ella? "—Kai? Vienes? Si?" Ella sonrió con la respuesta.

Después del aeropuerto había ido a la mansión, como nuevo dueño no corrió a nadie pero dejo bien claro que no iba a tolerar ningún insulto, tomó el Mustang, el carro que había sido de su padre y que Voltaire nunca lo había dejado agarrar, manejó muy inseguro hasta la casa de Tyson, se bajó y se quedó como 20 mn parado frente a la puerta.

Daichi que iba a la tienda abrió y se quedó pasmado al verlo, nadie dijo nada; Daichi se fue pero dejó la puerta abierta, él siguió dudando pero Shamshel se adelantó y entró ladrando, Kai no tuvo de otra mas que entrar.

Todos cantaban, bailaban, comían, reían, hablaban, en general un escándalo, pero al entrar Shamshel y luego Kai todos se callaron, el silencio fue pesado y eso a Kai no le gustó, llamó a Shamshel y buscó con la vista a Hillary, ella al darse cuenta corrió, lo abrazó y ante la sorpresa de todos lo besó.

"—A que hora llegaste?"

"—Temprano"

Los otros casi lo rodearon pero él soltó a Hillary y los vio de frente. Tyson fue el primero en hablar "—Kai… gracias… creo… por todo, al menos hablo por mi y por Hiro"

Max continuó "—Y yo por mi papá"

"—Y yo por el mío" dijo Arashi, Rei no supo bien que decir "—Yo no sé… pero por mi gracias!" Hillary lo miró sonriendo esperando ver en él una sonrisa o cuando menos confusión, pero no halló nada, nada absolutamente.

"—Yo no hice ningún favor, solo arregle lo que Voltaire alteró"

"—Si pero con creces"

"—Para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo y ahora que vi que estás bien me voy"

"—Espera… oye!" Kai se iba pero el abuelo de Tyson estaba parado en la entrada "—Por que no te quedas?"

"—A un loado… por favor"

Hillary llegó por detrás y le extendió un vaso con agua "—Tómatelo y siéntate que te ves fatal"

"—Pero…"

"—Nada" ella lo jaló y lo sentó en una esquina, Kai ignoró a todos los demás que esperaban que él al sentirse observado accediera a hablar… pero no, de hecho se sintió mas molesto y decidió irse.

Se levantó y se acercó a Rei, éste al verlo no supo que hacer, Kai le extendió una hoja y una pluma "—Que es esto Kai?"

"—Con esto me deslindo de la planta, ya que es suya si pasa algo no será mi culpa"

Rei no supo por que lo hacía pero suponía que si firmaba quizá encontraría la oportunidad para hablar con él, firmó pero al momento Kai recogió la hoja y salió por la puerta, Rei corrió a detenerlo "—Kai! Espera!"

"—Que quieres?"

"—Que pasa? Por que no quieres hablar con nosotros?"

"—…"

"—Kai!"

"—Que? Que quieres? Ya tienen lo que él les quitó! Que mas quieren?"

"—Por que dices eso? Que no es obvio?"

"—Para mi no"

"—Tu amistad, nos hace falta tu amistad"

"—Mi amistad? Por favor Rei"

"—Por que no nos crees? Tu y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien, pude ver que era en quien mas confianza tenías, por que no me dices? Por que no me crees que tu amistad nos es mas importante que todo lo que repusiste?"

Kai sonrió "—Por que Rei? Tu lo has dicho y que me lo repitas me comprueba lo que pienso"

"—Que?"

"—Dices que mi amistad por sobre las otras cosas, ahora que las tienen seguras, pero apenas las perdieron fue mas importante esa pérdida que esa maldita amistad, mas que mi palabra al decir que yo no tuve nada que ver, esa amistad que ya daba por hecha" Rei no supo que decir y Kai ante su silencio continuó "—Hillary fue el único apoyo, no tu, no Max, no Tyson que se suponían eran mas amigos aún por conocernos mas tiempo, pero fueron los que no me creyeron, no me dieron la oportunidad de explicar"

"—Pero piensa en todo lo que vimos, Voltaire lo armó muy bien y… con eso que ya nos habías traicionado…" Rei trató de contener esa última frase pero cuando reaccionó ya la había soltado

Kai bajó la cabeza y negó, mientras continuaba su camino le dijo "—Lo ves?"

Hillary corrió a detenerlo "—Pero Kai?"

"—Aún es muy pronto, te veo luego" Shamshel lo siguió y sobre la fiesta cayó un pesado velo de incertidumbre.

Kai había tenido que lidiar con la gente de la mansión pero con dos días de haber tomado el control dejo bien claro de que se iba a tratar todo y que no estaba bromeando en nada. Pasaron los días, por los exámenes no había podido verse con Hillary, además de culminar con las clases y continuar los asuntos que le concernían al él como nuevo dueño, después de algunos días se levantó por la madrugada después de dos noches de insomnio _"Pensé que con deshacerme de Voltaire, seguir con Hillary y devolverles todo me sentiría mas tranquilo o cuando menos mas seguro, pero me sigo sintiendo miserable, no tanto como antes, pero no es lo que esperaba, quizá deba escuchar a Hillary y hablar con ellos, pero de pensarlo y pensarlo durante tanto tiempo… no sé…lo que mas me molesta es que las decisiones que tomo lejos de hacerme sentir completamente bien solo me acercan un poco a esa felicidad que nunca he podido alcanzar… me miro de nuevo en el espejo y de nuevo detesto a quien me ve…y de nuevo esa pregunta, me agradaba mas esa imagen cuando hablaba con ellos? _"

El último día de clases a principios de diciembre, los otros iban saliendo de la escuela listos para disfrutar las vacaciones a pesar del frío. Rei seguía con ellos para terminar bien el semestre y después regresar a China para ver como se levantaba la empresa, estaban esperando a Tyson que presentaba un examen final y era habitual que fuera el último en terminar.

Las parejillas hablaban, Rei y Hokari, Max y Arashi, Daichi comía y Hillary veía aburrida el panorama esperando ver pasar a Kai, los otros no habían vuelto a insistirle tanto de hablar por que decidieron darle tiempo. Pero esa tarde, Hillary se levantó de la banca de golpe al ver a Kai estacionarse justo frente a ellos, los otros también se levantaron, él bajo de la camioneta y Shamshel corrió a encontrarse con ella.

"—Kai?" Rei confundido se acercó

"—Nada"

"—Eh?"

"—Nada paso. Imaginemos que nada paso y que todo sea como antes, bien?"

"—Pero Kai…"

"—Es mejor así para todos"

Los otros sonrieron y Hillary se acercó a él un poco preocupada "—Nada paso? Vamos a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?"

Kai la miro a los ojos "—Bueno, que no paso casi nada"

Ella lo abrazó, Tyson que iba saliendo como si hubiera corrido un maratón al ver a todos y con Kai ahí se acercó a Max "—Que pasó?"

"—Que te paso a ti?"

"—Mi examen… estaba muy difícil "

"—De que fue? Te preguntaron el abecedario?"

Los otros rieron ante el comentario de Kai y Tyson lo razonó muy tarde "—Oye! Eso sonó como el viejo Kai"

"—Quien mas?"

Tyson no entendió el repentino cambio pero se sintió feliz y no preguntó mas, lops otros también se ahorraron las dudas e hicieron lo que les pidió, actuaron como si nada.

"—Y que a dónde vas?"

"—A comer… vienen?"

Los otros se sorprendieron de la oferta y a Kai le divirtió eso, estaba probando hasta donde ellos iban a poder actuar como antes, dudaron todos menos… Tyson "—Si, vamos todos!" Subieron a la camioneta de Kai y éste los llevo a la mansión; los otros, que nunca habían entrado iban un poco asustados de que vieran a Voltaire ahí, aunque sabían que era imposible la casa la habían asociado siempre con él y por eso ni a Kai le gustaba entrar.

La encontraron con puertas y ventanas abiertas, parecía que había una mudanza "—Que pasa?"

"—Que se está yendo el olor a viejo"

Se sentaron en una mesa en el jardín, les sirvieron y comieron, todos disimulaban bien su asombro solo Daichi parecía incapaz de poder hacerlo iba del aaaaaa al ooooo avergonzando a los demás, una vez que terminaron él se ofreció a llevarlos, las cosas parecían ya arregladas, Kai dejó a todos en casa de Tyson, Hillary fue la única que no se bajó, él la llevo a su casa y antes de que se bajara ella le habló en un tono un poco serio "—No los has perdonado del todo, verdad?"

"—Ya te diste cuenta? Nunca va a poder ser lo mismo, si desde antes no estaban bien las cosas"

"—Pero… podemos hacer algo"

"—Esto ya fue un avance, poco a poco"

Ella bajó la cabeza pero él continuó hablando cambiando de tema "—Voy a estar fuera las próximas tres semanas, voy a ir a Rusia"

"—Pero vas a estar aquí en Navidad?"

"—Navidad?"

"—Si! Para que te la pases en mi casa o con los otros, que te parece?"

Kai solo asintió por que no estaba muy seguro si ya estaría de regreso para esas fechas, ella bajó dándole un beso que él le regresó a gusto

"—Háblame en cuanto sepas cuando regresas"

Kai arrancó con una sonrisa, recordó la Navidad desde el accidente de sus padres había dejado de celebrarla hasta conocer a Tyson y compañía, una vez la celebraron mientras viajaban en los torneos, y otra hacía dos años, Voltaire se había cargado bien de mandarlo de viaje en esas fechas, pero ese día dos años atrás el viejo había confundido las fechas dándole esa oportunidad, fue ahí cuando le regalaron a Shamshel, él recordó al recuerdo y aceleró por que tenía que empacar y partir.

Las semanas pasaron, Kai había llegado ya por las noches al hotel cansado de seguir lidiando con abogados y demás, sabía que era necesario pero se sentía aún mas vacío, aunque no lo reconociera extrañaba a Hillary "_Cuando llegaste a ser una parte tan importante de mi vida? Cuando llego el día en que te clavaste tan hondo en mi mente, e extraño, te extraño, si Voltaire me viera seguramente se reiría de mi, desde cuando el solitario Kai extrañó tanto a alguien? Pero si, te extraño y te extraño mucho, por primera vez lo reconozco y por ti voy a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho… aunque debo estar agradecido por que de no haber sido por ti, esa soledad me hubiera consumido por completo, solos tu y yo, el mundo puede seguir girando…_"

Así que después de pensar y pensar le habló el 22, iba a conseguir llegar exacto el 24 por la noche, con eso Hillary comenzó a movilizarse.

Kai en realidad llegaba por la mañana, pero fue al manicomio a ver a su madre, en Rusia mientras arreglaba ante las autoridades rusas la nueva administración de las empresas había seguido de cerca el caso de Voltaire, incluso tuvo que testificar en 4 ocasiones, la última (apenas 1 días atrás) el viejo perdió el control y le gritó histérico reclamándole, ambos sabían que era la última vez que se verían, Voltaire no iba a salir vivo de la cárcel y Kai no iría jamás a verlo, cuando Kai se iba le dio una última mirada a Voltaire y levantó la mano.

Mientras con su madre, le contó todo, que ya era el nuevo dueño, le ofreció regresarle su dinero y después de pensarlo un rato, si quería vivir en cualquier lado donde ella decidiera o si podría considerar vivir con él, pero con una sola frase le dio todas sus respuestas "—Él que ahora seas dueño de todo era lo que tu padre quería no yo, yo lo quiero a él"

Kai entendió que ella sabía que con eso él seguramente no volvería; Kai salió del lugar un tanto abatido, le habían calado hondo esas palabras, en solo 2 días había roto todo lazo con su familia y era muy extraño.

Llegó como a las 8 a la ciudad, llamó a Hillary pero nadie contestó, marcó a su celular y tampoco nada, un poco confundido se fue a la mansión, estaba todo oscuro y maldijo a los empleados por dejar así la casa, le había pedido a Hillary que fuera cada que pudiera para ver que todo estuviera en orden y a los sirvientes les advirtió que la obedecieran en todo, metió la camioneta y en cuanto dio un paso adentro de la casa las luces se encendieron de golpe y todos gritaron con la firme intención de sorprenderlo pero él ni se inmutó (al menos no lo demostró) todos con sus familias, Max, Arashi, Tyson, Kenny, Hillary, además de Rei, Hokari y Daichi.

Después de felicitarse los unos a los otros dejando sorprendido a Kai por recibir tantos abrazos Hillary se acercó al final "—Te gusta?"

Él no dijo nada pero al no verse molesto era obvio que si, y claro que le agradaba, los pensamientos depresivos que la visita con su madre le habían traído se esfumaron de inmediato.

Cenaron y cada uno dijo palabras, bueno los que quisieron a Tyson no lo pudieron quitar de la comida y a Kai… pues no esperaban que hablara, pero los demás dieron sus buenos deseos y demás, cuando fue el turno de Hillary se dirigió por completo a Kai "—Gracias a todos por todo, pero tenemos que reconocer que esto no hubiera sido tan perfecto si no hubiera sido por ti… y del regalo luego hablamos" ella soltó una pequeña risa, los otros aplaudieron divertidos y los padres de esta pasaron saliva un poco preocupados, Kai se quedó paralizado con sus palabras, que le agradecía ella?

Después de la cena, se sentaron a platicar (Tyson siguió comiendo) Hillary y Kai se sentaron en la entrada.

"—Puedo preguntar algo?"

Hillary que veía contenta la nieve caer se sorprendió de la pregunta "—Que?"

"—De que me agradeces? Fuiste tu quien hizo posible todo, yo soy quien te da las gracias"

"—Como preguntas eso? Que no es obvio" Kai la miró con absoluta duda y ella continuó "—bueno no… por haberme aceptado, por que me quieres, por eso es que te estoy agradecida"

Todas esas palabras eran demasiado ajenas para Kai, aunque las comprendía le parecía irreal que fueran dirigidas a él y estaba tan enredado en su cabeza que la nueva pregunta de Hillary lo dejo sin respuesta inmediata "—Por ahora y siempre?"

"—Que?"

Ella sonrió y solo le señalo algo sobre él, él al levantar la vista sonrió, un muérdago (2) justo sobre ellos, un beso y una frase en el oído "—Por ahora y siempre o hasta que sigas a mi lado".

* * *

(2) Se supone que un beso bajo un muérdago en Navidad tiene algo que ver con el amor duradero o algo así… no sé exactamente pero por ahí va la onda

* * *

Je je je! Navidad, Navidad! Y... ya... bueno, me encantó escribir la historia y ojala leshaya gustadoel final, ya está en proceso la nueva historia, ya pronto nos veremos por aquí.

Ikusi Arte!

**Edit: Junio, 2010.**

**Esta historia va a cumplir cuatro años... y debo decir que ya no me animo ni a leerla, de recordar más o menos de lo que trata, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado mis gustos y quizá lo ideal sería borrarla, pero fue un primer intento que dio resultados curiosos. Sería mucho borrarle porque es parte de lo que he hecho... y que no voy a hacer más. **

**De un modo comenzamos, y es la cuestión mejorar. sin duda los años han pasado.**


End file.
